The problem solvers
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Iziah, Raven and Jamie come to the wwe and cause nothing but problems, no one suspected however that they would be the ones to also solve the problems, yeah really crappy summary, john/iziah raven/randy jamie/cm punk
1. First days

**A/N **Ok so this has been floatin in my head, cue that I'm back on nightshift lol, Anyways I'm unsure how or if this will even pan out but lets give it a go shall we? Pairings are Iziah/John Randy/Raven. Onwards tonto!

**Chapter 1 First days**

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Iziah Michales asked her twin as they drove down the lonely road, Iziah wanted to be anywhere but here in this car driving towards people she didn't know but already disliked. Flicking straight black strands and ringlets over her shoulder she cast that look at her sister Raven. "Seriously, why do I let you talk me into these things?"

"Because I'm bored" Raven answered changing gears and not looking at her sister, her eyes should remain on the road if they wanted to keep breathing.

"I hate it when you get bored, you do these crazy things and force me to go along with it" Iziah grumbled turning the radio off, the sounds of pop music only annoyed her even more. "So now instead of being at home I'm now stuck on the road with Dad and his ugly friends being nice to people that just plain need a punch in the mouth"

"Who said you gotta be nice?" Raven interrupted finally flicking her silver orbs at her sister.

"_Your_ about to say it" Iziah rolled her eyes, she hated when she had to be nice to people, it made them think that Iziah liked them, Iziah didn't like anybody except Raven and her younger sister Jamie.

"If you don't wanna be nice then you don't gotta be, but I am envoking second action only"

"What?" Iziah's face sank with disappointment, second action meant she wasn't allowed to strike first, she had to wait for them, then it became self-defence. "Thats so not fair!"

"Yeah well neither is life so get used to it" Raven said turning into a parking lot and trying to find a park. "But I mean it Izzy, second action only"

"Fine" Iziah grumbled as Raven stopped the car and killed the engine.

"Besides it won't be that bad Izzy, free travel, free wrestling and this way Dad's chain on my neck is looser, so everyone wins"

Iziah's eyes lit up for a moment, news and gossip travelling through her evil veins. "OMG, you will not believe what I heard about Dad"

"Is it that he's an idiot? Cause thats been confirmed" Raven laughed locking her door. They slid their arms together so they were linking and walked into the building ready for work and mayhem.

"No. According to my friend Dad used to let people pay him money to watch him jerk off"

"Ewww!"

"I know, right!"

Raven shivered in disgust, her black boots squeaking the floors slightly, "Thats just nasty, where did she hear that?"

Iziah shrugged, "She didn't say, but tell me thats not wrong on so many levels"

"Of course it is, but for some odd reason it doesn't surprise me, Dad has always been a bit of a sick freak"

"Yeah I think its too much time with Hunter"

"I'm just thankful Hunter is here, after all he's the one that turns a blind eye to everything we do"

Iziah's face lit up again "Hey you know what we should start up? The revenge game, that would be ever so much fun"

Raven let out a laugh "Sure. As always I'll be the last woman standin"

Iziah and Raven went straight to the room where Shawn would meet them, the girls denied it at times but they couldn't escape it, Shawn Michales was their father, after all the super kicks and gross images it was no mystery why they denied it.

"Hey Dad, we're here" Iziah shot him that grin that he hated, it meant Iziah was only a step away from causing trouble. "Hey is it true that you used to let guys pay you to watch you jerk off?"

Shawns face went eight shades of embarrassment, he wasn't expecting that out of her mouth. He knew lying wasn't an option, after all one of them would see straight through it.

"I was a young man, I did a lot of stupid things and I can only hope you don't make the same mistakes"

"Yeah don't worry about that HBK, it'll be a cold day in hell when I let men watch me jerk off" Iziah assured him in a way only she could.

"So you have jobs for us?" Raven inquired wanting to get the images out of her head, they would be there for a while but with any luck hard labour would beat it right outta her skull.

"Well theres only two things that need to be done at this moment, minutes need to be taken for the meeting and the champion needs some assistance"

Raven and Iziah looked to eachother deciding who would do what job, There was a catch to their free travelling, they would be working, doing any odd job that came up. They were the extra pair of hands that were always needed. Shawn could only hope that his usually anti-social girls would make at least one friend and if not then at least they would be working and staying out of trouble.

"If I have to hear best in the world one more time, I'm gonna kill him, seriously Rae, I'll just choke him till his eyes roll backwards into his head"

"Fine, I'll deal with the idiot, you take the minutes"

"Sweet, I'll meet you in the rafters about ten?"

"Sounds good"

**Raven;**

Raven trampled down the hallway looking for the room where she would spend most of her morning, well she would be there as long as she could stand it. Which knowing her and the champs attitude wouldn't be long. Raven knocked on the wood, already she wanted to leave and he hadn't even opened the damn door yet. When he did pull it open, that look of disain told the whole story, he didn't want her there anymore than she wanted to there.

"Yes?" Punk looked down at her, like he did with most women in the company, women didn't deserve a good attitude, they didn't even deserve respect, they were just commoners that he was forced into contact with.

"Hi, I heard that you needed some assistance, apparently thats what I'm meant to be doing"

Punk scaled his eyes over the small tattooed woman, the more his eyes travelled the more he hated that she was there, speaking to him.

"And if I don't want your assistance"

"Well I won't fight you on it. Mainly because I'd win"

Punk let out a tiny grunt of annoyance, this is what he meant about respect. Something she didn't have obviously, perhaps he should beat it into her. Looking at her small frame, he decided that she wasn't worth it.

"No I don't want your assistance you ugly freak"

Raven only laughed at his pathetic attempt to hurt her, "Oh no's, please don't call me names! It hurts my feelin's ever so much. You know if I wasn't so busy I'd punch you right in the balls, but seeing as how you don't have any, I guess your safe, hopefully we never run into each other again, I can feel my IQ dropping as we speak"

His face told the entire story, rage red and angry scarlett crossed his face which only made Raven laugh again "Now thats how you insult someone, I suggest you work on your insults. The ones you have suck terribly, like you. Ha! Not only do you suck but you suck at sucking, I am on fire today!" Raven turned and skipped down the hall more than happy to be the hell away from Punk. Maybe being here wouldn't be that bad, already she had pissed off one person, sixty-something to go.

**Iziah**

"Are you paying attention?" AJ Lee demanded at the young girl at the end of the table, Iziah had come into the room and instantly put her head on the table, AJ wasn't even sure that the paper she had in front of her was even being used. Her hand would move but the sooner it moved the sooner it stopped. "Hey!" AJ exclaimed making Iziah sit up, the paper stuck to her forehead.

"Hey where did the paper go?" Iziah looked everywhere until it floated down in front of her eyes, "Well thats weird, now where did that pencil go?"

"Are you listening?" AJ demanded again, her tiny face sparking red.

"Yes I was listening. Something about tacos right?"

AJ let out that growl but went back to her meeting, Iziah flopped her head back down with a dull thud. Her hand back to writing.

"Minutes girl can you relay the meeting minutes please" AJ said after what seemed an eternity, Iziah looked up noticing something that she didn't like, those blue eyes staring at her, they had scoured her when she came in the room, she felt his eyes on her the entire time, they only left her for a little while but soon they were back on her frame. She wasn't sure what annoyed her more, his eyes or his bright coloured shirt, bright colours always did annoy Iziah, it was like the person wearing them was shouting 'look at me, look at me'

"No I can't recite them but if you really wanna remember what was said perhaps you should stop drinking" Iziah was pretty sure bright shirt boy with the eye problem tried not to laugh.

"Can you please recite minutes Izeare"

Getting her name wrong was one of the worst things one could do, luckily for the tiny brunette Iziah was on the other side of the room. She decided to ignore it because she was on second movement. "Your minutes are there, and now I'm leavin"

"I want you to recite the minutes" AJ commanded making Iziah stop. A slow smile coming to her face.

"Alright." She took her bit of paper out and began to read; "You said blah, he said blah, then she said blah and I almost died of bordem" Iziah flashed her a victory grin "And now I'm leavin, ta-ta"

Right on the dot Iziah joined her sister on the rafters, her leg hanging down while the other sat half raised on the wood.

"So how was your mornin?" Izzy asked leaning against the wooden frame and lighting up a smoke.

"Good, idiot called me an ugly freak, it actually hurt"

"Really?" Iziah raised an eyebrow at her sister, Raven usually had thicker skin. "His name calling hurt your feelings?"

"No, his attempt hurt, at least put some effort into it next time"

"Well I was almost bored to death with all their jibber-jabber"

Raven smiled taking the smoke from her sister "And to think this is only day one"

"We should start up the revenge game, it would make things more fun"

"Yeah alright but for right now I wanna have my smoke in peace"

"I hear that"


	2. Denial & judgement

**Chapter 2 Denial & judgement**

After her quick smoke in the rafters, Iziah re-joined the world of working. No one could tell because of her evil attitude but Iziah liked hard work, if she put her mind to it, she could do anything and work as hard as anybody. Since she was put on second movement, she had to ignore all the whispers and stares, at least if anyone got wondering hand syndrome, she could punch them the hell out. Iziah had been asked to join the catering team for a while, luckily she knew her way around food, her sister was stuck with the costume department, which meant a fuck load of sewing, something Iziah knew nothing about. Halfway down the hall, her shoulder bumped into one of her fathers friends, she was about to bite out an insult but his pretty blue eyes halted it in her throat, it didn't help that his deep voice jumped straight through her soul and to the core of her entire body.

"Sorry, didn't mean to knock you"

Iziah shook herself, trying to shake off his blatant attractive-ness was harder. "Thats ok"

He pulled his hand out, more surprised that she actually took it, "I'm John"

"Iziah," She wanted her hand back, his skin was burning a trail of lust right up her arm making goosebumps appear everywhere.

"So now that your not taking the minutes what are you up too?"

"Apparently I need to help with the catering, which is weird because I'm the girl who likes to blow food up rather than serve it up"

John laughed making Iziah fall that little bit further, "Well could you hold off on the blowing up until I've had lunch, that would really be appreciated"

"Sure, I guess I can do that, it'll be tough but I'll give it my best shot"

He left her to go on and by the time she got to the catering Iziah thought she had it under control. At least she hoped so, why the hell John got to her so easily was beyond her. No one had ever shaken her so fast, Iziah wasn't sure if she liked it or not. When she pulled open the door, she wasn't happy to see her father, her day was now going back in the wrong direction, Shawn didn't look very happy, it was made worse with his tapping foot and hands on hips.

"Whats your problem?" Iziah asked as one of the other catering people gave her a list of tasks to complete. Looking at it made her happier, not only could she do it with her eyes shut, she could do it fast and get the hell out of there.

"I had a chat with AJ Lee" Shawn started evenly as Iziah went about her new job.

"I don't know who that is but she sounds annoying"

"You told her the meeting was boring"

"Technically what I said was they said blah and I almost died of bordem"

Shawn let out an annoyed grunt "Iziah you have to start playin nice, I work with these people"

"Well I have you know I was nice to one of your friends, he was pretty"

"Who?" Shawn asked not sure if liked this, being friends with Iziah was usually bad, Raven had proved that with all her scars at the hands of her own sister. No one was safe from Iziah's wrath.

"His name was John or somethin" Iziah got out casually, just saying his name made the joy start buzzing around her tiny body.

"John Cena?"

"Yeah, I think so, he had on a really bright shirt, is it weird that he suits pink?"

"Oh." Shawn said simply, his eyes getting that famous HBK twinkle. "Well I can't say I'm surprised at that really"

"Whats that meant to mean?"

Shawn fidgeted nervously "John has a thing about pretty girls"

Iziah stopped what she was doing and looked to her father, "What?"

"He's a hunter and it looks as though your his next meal"

"That makes no sense,"

"Just think about it Izzy"

Iziah shook her head as her father left the room, luckily for Shawn, Iziah didn't see that glint in his eyes, it was always easier lying to Iziah because she never really cared what you had to say, it went straight over her head.

After she had done all she had too and had annoyed everyone in the process, she was told that she could leave now. As she slipped out the door, it hit her. Her father was telling her more or less that John was a player and she was the next victim on his hit list. Well that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Iziah stomped down the hallway towards the Divas locker room, hopefully Raven would be there and would allow her a first action movement to slap the taste outta John's mouth. Iziah kept denying what her body was telling her, she liked the look of John, the way his eyes burned into her's. No, she couldn't let the all time player know that he got a spark out of her, it would only give him all the power, power that she couldn't give him or anyone for that matter.

"Hey Iziah, how was the catering?" John asked coming up to her, his smile burning brighter than his eyes. Iziah had to restrain herself from pouncing on him, how dare he be attractive? How dare he talk to her like a person and not an object.

"Piss off" Iziah growled throwing her juice in his face, John could only shake the drops off in confusion as Iziah went on her way towards the Diva's locker room, still spewing about his intentions.

**A/N And Shawn is back to shit-stirring, next chapter will be Randy/Raven and then Punk/Jamie. Yay!**


	3. Tomorrow we'll work on sincerity

**Chapter 3 Tomorrow we'll work on sincerity**

"Ok, who's pissed you off now?" Raven asked as Iziah stormed into the room, everything about the way her sister moved clearly marked that she was angry, pissed, enraged, irate. The words weren't strong enough but Iziah was all of it.

"Men around here are pigs, I met one and thought for a moment that maybe he was nice but then I found out that he's the biggest player this company has," Iziah seethed punching a locker, making the other girls look at her. Iziah ignored it, as always the only important people in the room were herself and Raven. "Seriously Raven, its like God gets off on watchin me suffer" Iziah looked towards the heavens, her eyes just reflecting anger and hatred. "Oh you are totally pushin it old man, you wait till I get up there"

"Iziah would you just calm down, I'm sure that either you have it wrong, or your not stupid enough to fall for his lines"

Iziah looked to her sister, taking a breath she slumped down on one of the benches. "Yeah I guess you're right, but it would still help if you didn't put me on second movement"

"If I didn't put you on that, no one would be safe. I am not having you going 'round beating people's brains in with a lead pipe because your bored, not after last time"

"You hit people with a lead pipe?" Beth Phoenix asked making both twins look at her, "Why?"

"I was bored." Iziah shrugged like that had already been explained, "And other than my boredem Beth, he grabbed my ass like it was self service which I assure you, it isn't"

Beth pretended to write it on her hand, making an important note, "Do not grab Iziah's ass or at least ask first"

Iziah couldn't help but laugh, "Thank you! When I get off second movement, you are totally not dying"

"Thanks Iziah, I appreciate that" Beth laughed, the Glamazon was bigger and possibly stronger but she wasn't about to get on the wrong side of HBK's little girls, her career could end just like that, but then again this little conversation in the locker room made it alot easier for Beth to be nice to them, a little strange and somewhat creepy, but nice enough.

"So while I was being hunted for sexual sport, what were you doing?" Iziah asked calming down about one percent. She was pretty sure that Raven sat next to her just so she could be grabbed incase she pounced on anyone with intention to harm.

"I was sewing!" Raven's eyes bulged a little with her obvious sarcasm, "It was so much fun"

"Really?"

"No, not really. No offense girls but I use material stitching doll clothing for my neice"

Nattie looked to Raven thoughtfully, "You know you may have a point, but then again it gets hot out there, less is more" Nattie was more surprised that Raven gave her a nice smile,

"Touché"

The door rumbled and everyone looked to Raven, Raven just looked to her twin, "Why is it that everytime a door sounds, people look to me like I'm the official door opener"

"Because you are, no door can open without your say so" Iziah mused pulling out her magazine. The two girls would spend hours pouring over the wrestlers in the pages, critiqueing them as Iziah put their blatent insults.

"Fine, whatever" Raven got up and pulled the door back so everyone could see who was on the other side. Even with her back to the girls she could seem them blushing, apparently Randy Orton had that effect on everyone, with the exception of the twins. Raven just looked up at him, "Hi"

"Are you the girl doing the sewing?"

"Yeah, I guess thats me"

Randy flicked a shirt at her, obviously he didn't like being anywhere near this room, not that Randy could be blamed for that. The Divas only got him in trouble, spreading rumors that aren't true. Randy was a happily married family man, but thanks to the girls and their big lying mouths, he was dubbed something he wasn't, a lying cheat who did nothing but break hearts and abuse his wife. Randy reasoned that if they had kept their mouths shut then he would be nicer, until then he was a prick to every and any woman in his way and right now that was Raven. "Sew that" He spat out harshly, his shirt landed on her chest before flopping to the ground. Iziah let out a low gasp, she knew where this was going and she could only wonder how this would play out. Raven bent down silently and picked his shirt up with two fingers, slowly getting herself together she stood up and looked him right in the eyes, Flicking the shirt back at him with a vengence, "You want something done, ask nicely and I'll think about it"

Randy's eyes grew with angry surprise, usually his frame and attitude was enough to keep women scared on their toes. Raven however wasn't cowering, she wasn't afraid of him.

"I don't think you understand" Randy started but was promptly cut off "No, _you_ don't understand, you may be Mr famous wrestler man and I'm the namelss helper, but I will not stand here and tolerate your attitude, I deserve just as much respect as you do, so if you want something done, you will ask me like I am a person and not something you order around because you feel like it"

Randy stepped forward expecting her to retreat, instead the small girl held her ground, "You realise I could put you down with one fist right?"

Raven finally let out a sly smile, "Difference between me and you right now? You have everything to lose, I have nothin to lose. _You_ take a hit, your wrestling career takes a break, I take a hit its just another trip to the hospital. One more and I get a free toy."

"I want my shirt sewed" Randy bit out again, still wondering why the hell this girl who barely reached his chest wasn't scared of him. Why wasn't she cowering like the others, why was she standing almost toe to toe with him and not shaking.

"And I want France to blow the hell up but we all can't have what we want now can we?"

Randy just looked at her, rage and evil pouring through his icy blue orbs. Raven however just looked at him bored, "If thats all? Ok gonna shut the door now"

Raven shut it in his face and turned around to see who was staring at her, it was only Iziah that was shaking her head.

"Don't start with me Izzy"

"Why couldn't you just sew the damn thing and slap the taste outta his mouth, did you really have to bruise his ego as well?" Weird thing was, Iziah didn't really care but she figured that she had to be the voice of reason, thankfully the roles would go back to normal.

"Because I don't care if he's the God of wrestling and he invented it one day when he was bored, I will not be spoken to like I'm a hunk of worthless meat, and you know I hate men like that. Remember what happened to Bobby Jones"

"He still has trouble with his leg you know"

Raven shrugged sitting down, "He shouldn't of called me a worthless house wife, if this was the fifties I would make a great house wife, I can cook, I can clean and apparently I can sew. See, great house wife"

The door sounded again making Raven huff insults, as the girls looked to her, now no one wanted to open the door for fear that Randy's RKO was waiting on the other side. Raven wasn't surprised to see Randy on the other side.

"Yes?"

"Can you please sew my shirt?" Randy got out, sarcasm and mocking dripping over every word. Raven looked at him blankly,

"Well since you asked so nicely Randy. No"

"Raven" Iziah warned her eyes not leaving the magazine, Raven rolled her eyes and took his shirt.

"Fine, but I don't like it. I'll give it back in twenty minutes. You may leave now"

Raven shut the door again making Iziah look at her with a thought, "You realise that you just treated him the way he treated you, you're being a hypocrite"

Raven shook her head as she began sewing his shirt, "No. I'm simply treatin him the way he was treatin me. If wants me to stop being a bitch, he'll stop being an asshole. Its not that hard, even he could figure that one out"

Beth let out a low whistle, "Randy ain't gonna be nice to you Raven. Not after that and besides he don't like us girls"

"Why? Is he an angry homosexual?"

"No he's married"

"To a man?"

"He's not gay!"

"Then why does he not like women if he's married to one? Unless he's married to some sort of animal"

"Ignore her Nattie, she's just being difficult, just go on with your point and ignore her stupid questions"

"A few ex-divas spread some rumors about him and he had a big blow up with his girlfriend, now wife, but thanks to their rumors Randy's...well its hard to say because he doesn't exactly tell us but we pretty much guess that his wife is a little paranoid about what he hubby is actually doing on the road. As far as we know, hes actually a good husband, he just really hates and distrust us girls, thats why he's a prick"

Raven thought about it for a moment before speaking, "Who were these Divas?"

"Um Amy Webber, Candice Michelle, Maryse and Stacy Keibler, there the ones we know of" Alicia Fox put out. Raven stopped what she was doing and looked to Iziah a little horrifyed,

"Thanks alot bitch, why the hell didn't you tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Iziah asked not looking up from her magazine,

"When the hell I turned into Amy Webber, Candice Michelle, Maryse and Stacy Keibler. No wonder he was a jerk, I was all four whores rolled into one. Now I feel bad"

"Raven your not them"

"Huh, so let me get this straight, he's an asshole to me because of what _they_ did? Sounds like somethin she would do" Raven jerked her head towards her sister who just flipped the bird and kept on reading.

"Well you girls can put up with it, but na-uh, it ain't gonna work with me"

Iziah finally looked up, her silver orbs rolling around in great frustration, "Venom can you not pick a fight with him? I don't really wanna phone call saying that your dead, or worse"

"I'm sorry whats worse than death? Double death?" Raven didn't wait for an answer she just kept talking "Anyways can I borrow your shirt?"

Iziah put her book down and took off the black shirt leaving her in just her bra. "Can you not shove it anywhere gross, like down your pants"

"It'll be down my front"

Iziah didn't have a chance to answer because Raven was suddenly out the door, now all she had to do was give it back to Randy. It wasn't hard to find him, it was the room with his name on the door. Raven knocked nicely, Iziah shirt in her hands, all scrunched up it looked like his.

"Done already?" Randy asked, ice still riddling in his voice.

"Yeah, didn't take long. It was a simple stitching problem" Raven shrugged but made no move to put the shirt in his out stretched hand.

"Well?" Randy questioned his hand still out wanting the material back.

"Oh your shirt" Raven went to put it in his hand before taking it back, "You can have this back after I hear one of two things, an apology for your attitude or a thank you for job well done"

"Give me my shirt"

"Give me my apology or thank you" Raven countered, sometimes her own ego was too big for own good.

"You realise I could just take it right?"

Raven quickly shoved the shirt down her front, making Randy's eyes glow with more anger than ever before. "Your move"

Randy went to touch but she stepped away, her fingers like a cross as though he was a vampire, "Reaching down a young girls top in order to retrieve a shirt, no one is gonna believe that"

Randy punched the wall in his anger, he hated it but the smartest thing to do was the one thing he swore he would never do.

"Thank you for sewing my shirt." Randy got out with no tone, but it worked. Raven pulled his shirt out of her waist band of her jeans, it flew behind her like a tail. She pulled out Iziah's shirt and spread it out so Randy could see that it wasn't his shirt and it was way too small to be his.

"You" Randy started but was mildly distracted by her soft hand on his shoulder,

"Don't feel bad, your not the only guy to fall for that. And thank you for gratitude, tomorrow we'll work on your sincerity. Now I know you could smoosh me with one hand and you probably wanna do that right now but as a token of my gratitude for you not smashing me, I will now stay the hell away from you, and if you ask nicely I will be more than happy to sew your shirt again"

"You have three seconds to get out of my sight" Randy growled advancing on the small girl.

"You don't scare me Randy"

"Raven Venom! What in the blue hell do you think you're doing!?" Shawn thundered down the corrider making Raven look to Randy.

"But he does, bye!"


	4. And Jamie makes 3

**Chapter 4 And Jamie makes three**

"Please tell me that you've heard the news" Iziah as always interrupted whatever her sister was doing, now for some reason she was talking to some manish looking woman about something, Iziah didn't really care as long as _it_ didn't try and talk to her.

"Sorry, Eve Iziah is just naturally rude, don't take it personally"

"Yeah, I'm a bitch" Iziah said at her bumping her out of the way, Raven looked to Eve and shook her head, all the wrestling training and ju-jutsu would not prepare you for a fight with Iziah, if there was one thing Iziah did right, it was hurting other people. Eve said goodbye to the twins and left them to it. "Anyways please tell me you've heard the news?"

"Which news would that be?"

Iziah just looked at her, Raven should know what she was talking about, she knew everything else apparently. "The news that the ice caps are melting and we have a new president, he's black. Can you believe that? Black! Thats amazing!"

"Yeah and you know what else, Jamie is comin to join us with our workin tour of this stupid country"

"Hey, I'm from this country remember" Iziah pouted hurt, a strange case of child birth at its finest, but as amazing and far fetched as it sounded it was true, Iziah born early was in America making her American, her sister who was late was born in a totally different country.

"I stand by what I said" Raven mused, "Anyways since Jamie is comin and we know just how much she is gonna love explorin, I think that we should try a different approach, something new"

"Like?" Iziah asked, quickly over her hurt about her nationailty, "Ooh somethin to do with knives?"

"Nah, I was thinkin walkie-talkies!" Raven grinned pulling two from her pocket, a third all set for Jamie. Raven passed her sister one, "Ok you go that way and I'll go some different way and that way, we can work, we can talk and annoy all at the same time."

Iziah for some reason started making a wee-wal sound trying to immitate a police car as she skipped down the corrider. Raven turned around to find Randy in her way, icy blue pounding down her tiny frame, Raven really didn't like where this was going.

"You owe me an apology" He snarled, his big tattooed arms crossed over his broad chest.

"For?"

"That shit you pulled yesterday"

"Ok, let me get this straight, you want me to apologize for wanting to be treated like a person that matters? Or do you want me to apologize for making you show human decency? Or maybe you would like an apology for me not being afraid of you? Well Randy, which is it?"

"I want an apology, you had no right to do and say what you did. You are here to work, I gave you work, so you do it, thats how it works" Randy growled at her, he still hated it that Raven wasn't backing down from him, why the hell wasn't she cowering?

"Yes you're right. That is the deal, however a little clause with that is, if you be an asshole, I don't have to do anything, so again I tell you, you want me to do something, you will ask nicely and I'll think real hard about maybe doing it for you"

"You really don't wanna cross me Raven"

"Or what? You'll bash me? Or you'll spread rumors about me? Or you'll do some other stupid thing that makes me wonder if Iziah was right and people should die? Go right ahead, all you'll be doing is proving the girls right and I figure thats not something you want"

Randy narrowed his eyes at her, he wasn't sure about the feeling pooling in his stomach right now, was he _liking_ this? No, he couldn't because women around here were nothing but catty-bitchy-slutty worms that needed a bullet. Raven wouldn't be any different. Would she?

"Want some advice? Treating me like a person and being nice when askin for a favour isn't considered a weakness, in fact its about the only way I'll do what you want me too." Raven let out a smile that didn't make his doubts about liking/hating her vanish. "I'm weird like that, wanting a little bit of human decency, its almost as if I'm a person, who would of thunk it? And they all just thought I was the crazy girl in the corner with a spider-monkey" Raven looked to Randy as if noticing he was there, "Anyways, I've proabably taken up enough of your time, bye"

She flew down the corrider, her long hair flying behind her, Randy still didn't like it. He actually agreed with her, he even promised to try to be nicer to her, he would try to try, that was a start at least.

Jamie arrived just after two in the afternoon, her father right beside her asking the same thing as always, "Are you sure you're gonna be alright Jamie?"

"Dad, I'll be's fine, really. Hey a light!" Jamie shook herself, stray blonde strands flying everywhere. "I'll be fine, as long as its just one guy, cause you know how I am with direction"

Shawn tried not laugh and tear up all at the same time, his baby-girl who was almost taller than he was, grown up and ready to work, despite her obvious injury which was usually what was noticed as soon as Jamie opened her mouth, she was still a Michales through and through, ready to work and take to it like a duck to water. He could only hope that whoever Jamie was assisting would be patient, Shawn pushed it out of his head and looked to his baby again "Are you absoutely sure that your gonna be ok kiddo?"

Jamie rolled her sparkling blue eyes "I'm sure, now go away, I have to find the room with MM3 champion, what the hell is that? Oh I'm gonna be here a while"

Shawn turned the paper around, "WWE champion Jamie, that way. And if he's a jerk, come and tell me and I'll superkick his head off"

"Ok lady, I love you, bye-bye" Jamie skipped down the corrider looking for the right door. Even that could take a while but she was determined and nothing was going to stop that, or so she hoped. After only five minutes of skipping and looking at the doors, she found it. When she went in, she only found a balding chubby man with a ponytail.

"Are you the WWE champion?" Jamie asked hopefully, if the door had mislead her she wasn't going to forgive it, not this time.

Paul Heyman looked at her, not wanting to believe it, the last time he saw Jamie she was a runt, now she was grown, it seemed weird. "Jamie?"

She beamed at him, "Yessum thats me, are you the WWE champion?"

"No" He looked her up and down, the girl had certainly reached her growth spurt with a vengence, "Do you not remember me?"

Jamie shook her head, still beaming. "No. Hey, you have a ponytail, that is so awesome!"

Paul had no idea what to do as Jamie started playing with it, twirling it round in her fingers as though it was the greatest thing ever. His words were cut short when Punk walked in, his eyes instantly turned icy, like Randy he wasn't a fan of the women in the locker room, it wasn't there fault but the cocky champ had been burnt too many times for his own good, and sadly as much as he hated it, it had only left him empty, cold and bitter. His eyes fell on the young blonde playing with his friends ponytail, "Really Paul, girl doesn't even look above age"

Jamie looked to both men confused, she had no idea who Paul was but she guessed it wasn't the colourful pictured man or her, so that left the chubby man, she already liked his ponytail. "Wow! You have pictures! That is so awesome! Wait, are you the WWE champion?"

"Yes" Punk bit out icily, Jamie didn't seem to notice, she was busy heaving a sigh of relief

"Oh thank God! I've been lookin everywhere, well not everywhere but it feels that way"

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my locker room?" Punk snapped, he wasn't sure what he hated more, the fact that she was a woman or the fact that she was anywhere near him.

"Oh sorry, I'm Jamie and I think I'm your assistant, Dad said that I had to do what you told me, but I have the right to refuse if its something stupid like trying to find a flag with a purple moon, thats just stupid"

"Well I have a job for you _Jamie_, get the hell away from me and while you're at it jump off-"

Thankfully Paul cut in, kindly he turned to Jamie, "How about you go and get us some coffee Jamie? Black with two sugars for me"

Jamie wrote it down on her hand and then looked to Punk, she was already confused, she had no idea what his name was or why he was so mad, she could only hope it had nothing to do with her sisters, although that would probably explain everything. "And what would you like Mr WWE champion?"

That snarl etched onto his face, it was made worse when Jamie giggled, "Ooh scowl face! I've always liked that, I don't even know why"

"Because your re-" "Jamie, I could really use that coffee" Paul cut in, for the first time in years, he cast an evil look in Punk's direction, "Punk will have white coffee with two sugars"

Jamie beamed at them again, "Ok, I'll be right back. And can I just say, I really like your ponytail, its so cool!" She skipped out the door yelling about Lord knows what.

The door snapped shut and in a heart beat, Punk turned on his friend, "What the hell?"

The older man let out a sigh, "Do you know who that is?"

"I don't care" Punk snapped sitting down and taking off his jersey, "I don't want that little bitch anywhere near me, in fact when she comes back, I'm kicking her ass. Litterly"

Paul sat down with him and gave him that look, Punk wasn't going to like the words that came tumbling out. "That is Shawn Michales' baby girl"

Punk rolled his eyes obviously not caring, "Ooh, scary. Not HBK, anyone but him"

Paul let out a sigh and tried a different approach, usually he didn't care but even Paul Heyman of all people had a heart or at least a little bit of a brain. "Ok fair enough. Look Punk, Jamie isn't a woman, she's a little girl"

That odd look made Paul correct himself, "Ok she is a woman, but she has the mind of a child. If you couldn't tell _Phil_, the girl has a brain injury"

"Explains alot" Punk said darkly, feeling bad for all of tweleve seconds, a new record for the champ.

"Jamie can barely remember how to tie her shoes, she isn't capable of the evil you think all women have plotting against you"

"Still kickin her ass"

"Pickin on Jam, is gonna be like picking on someone with down syndrome, or someone who is deaf, or blind or Miz"

Punk let out a harsh laugh before going back to his customary hard man hating all women look.

Paul tried the last weapon he had in his aresenal, "Look if you wanna hate the girls around here and torture them then go on, hell I'll proabably be the guy that takes it too far, but c'mon Punk, Jamie? Life is already hard for her, don't be that guy that makes it harder. Do you really wanna be the guy thats in the same category with Jack Swagger or Alberto Del Rio?"

Punk let out an annoyed defeated sigh, he hated it but Paul was right, Jamie obviously was a few beers short of a six-pack, he didn't pick on the girl at the airport who was blind, or the guy that was deaf. "Fine, I'll try to be nicer, _try_"

Paul heaved a frustrated sigh as Jamie came back in, her face a bright new shade of pleased red. "Here is your coffee's, I had to elbow Iziah out of the way, twice, but I says to her, I says, I have to get coffee and you can't stop that and then I did this" Jamie put the cups down and waved her hands reminding them of flames on a fire. "And she moved instantly, I'm startin to think she doesn't like fire, but thats just me"

"Thank you Jamie" Paul took his cup and looked to Punk pointedly, he could stare all he wanted, Punk wasn't going to say thank you. "Punk?"

He picked up his cup and looked at it for three seconds before throwing it to the ground, "Oops"

Jamie just looked at it, it was starting to seep through, Punk was being mean for no reason and she didn't get why. Slowly she looked up at him, trying not to cry in anger, her Dad told her that people would be more accepting of her injury.

"Why are you being a..." Jamie didn't want to say the word, name-calling was bad, she had been taught that.

"A what?" Punk asked standing up, he hated it but Jamie wasn't as small as first thought, she was quite tall not that it mattered to him.

"A jerk!" Jamie spilt out before clamping her hand to her mouth in utter horror, "I am so sorry! Please don't tell Rae I said the bad word, oh she'll be so mad, please don't tell her!"

That evil grin spread across Punk's face, unlike every other time, Paul shook his head, he didn't know much about Jamie's injury but he knew that when she felt trapped she did the only human thing she could, she lashed out.

"Oh I'm telling!"

"No!" Jamie pleaded as Punk inched to the door, her hands wrung in nothing but utter panic.

"I'm going to the door"

Jamie let out a screech out of nothing but desperation, her foot swinging up and catching him right in the leg, it was pain but more shock that made him fall to the floor. Jamie's eyes went wider, like Iziah, she had just made it alot worse. Before Punk could lunge at her, Jamie fled out the door in hopes that Raven understood why she kicked him.

Punk pulled himself up and looked to Paul angrily, "She kicked me!"

"You did trap her like an animal, you of all people should know that people lash out when they feel trapped"

Paul went out the door to find Jamie and hopefully talk her round, no one was going to tell Raven what she did, it could be there secret, with any luck.

**A/N Crazy chapter right! Punk's a jerk, Heyman having a little bit of heart and the ice man melting slightly, ooh tingles about the next chapter, sadly the story is going on break for a while...JUST KIDDING! Onwards! **


	5. Can't believe he just did that

**Chapter 5 Can't believe he just did that**

As Paul's chubby feet hit the floor he kept wondering why he was even bothering, when it came to women he was on Punk's side, they were bad news, well except his wife, apart from Cheryl, all women were below scum. Up ahead he saw Jamie, sad and still visibly upset. Now he felt a little bad, correcting himself he decided that Cheryl and Jamie were the only good ones.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked her gently, he actually had to look down seeing as how Jamie was taller than him.

"I don't know. Am I meant to be ok when he's gonna tell Raven what I did and then I'm gonna get punched in the face, so I don't really know if I'm ok."

"Punk isn't gonna tell her and if he does I'll tell her what really happened, she can't get mad at defence right?"

Jamie shrugged, "I don't know, I don't think she can but you know my sister"

Paul let out a smile which made Jamie smile, "Yes I do and I also know that she's fair, if your merely defending yourself then she'll understand that"

Jamie's eyes lit up, "OMG, you're totally right Santa! I can't believe I didn't see that, of course I'm an idiot"

"You're not an idiot, you were just so upset that you weren't thinking right, it happens to all of us"

Jamie giggled, "You're sweet to make up that load of crap, not thinking right! I ain't been able to think right since the early thirties, of course everything was black and white back then."

Paul just ignored that one, trying not to laugh for fear that she would start crying, crying girls always made him uncomfortable, he just had no idea what to do when they started. "So are you ready to face Punk again?"

"Sure, if he tries to hit me will you at least help me, even if its just a little bit?"

"I assure you Jamie, Punk isn't gonna hurt you, he may hate women but he won't hurt one, his words tend to do enough damage."

"I guess I can handle that" Jamie shrugged, in her mind no one could have harsher words than Iziah, she was relentless when it came to words. "So how far is it back to his room?"

"Couple of corriders over"

Jamie let out a very over exagerated moan of annoyance, "Man, he might as well be in Canada"

"Would you like me to carry you?" It was nothing but an empty come-back, no real meaning just words being thrown together. Jamie however thought it was greatest suggestion she had ever heard. Jumping on his back, her slender arms wrapped around his neck, "Mush Tonto! Yah!"

Paul had no choice but to move, the faster he moved the faster Jamie would stop digging her heels into his ribs trying to make the 'horse' go faster. People had no idea what to make of this, Paul Heyman with a pretty blonde on his back yelling 'mush' and 'yah' It was the weirdest thing they had ever seen and that was saying something considering it _was_ the WWE and weird shit happened all the time. When Paul was back at the champ's door, he gently un-wrapped her hands from his neck. "There you go m'lady"

Jamie gave him the biggest grin, just seeing her smile made Paul forget that ten seconds ago he was a horse.

"Thank you, remind me I'll get you some sugar cubes later. You like those right?"

"Jamie I'm not a horse"

"Who said anything about a horse? I just feel like some cubes of sugar, thought you might like some"

"Oh, no thanks Jamie, you have them"

"Sweet more for me"

Punk opened the door, hearing the noise and much to his annoyance Paul had bought the girl back. He stepped aside to let Paul in but when Jamie tried to go in, he blocked the path and slammed the door in her face.

"Well that was rude" Jamie muttered, "He must not know that I wanted to come in too" Jamie knocked on the door, she knew they were in there, her brain wasn't _that_ damaged. She kept knocking but no one answered. Instead Jamie knocked again and when they didn't answer she just walked in. "Its ok Punk, I'll answer the door. She shut the door and knocked on it again, pulling it open she started to talk to herself who in her mind, was still outside. "Jamie! Come in! We didn't hear you knocking" "Thats ok, thanks Jamie, omg, I love this room!" "Me too!"

"If you're done being an idiot, I would like you to leave" Punk cut in coldly, he only wanted her to leave, surely even she could do that.

"And I would like you to quit being a jerk-off but neither is gonna happen in this lifetime, so you're stuck with me until you're no longer champion, just deal with it"

"What?"

Jamie looked at him confused, "What?"

"You said until I wasn't champion"

Jamie still had no idea what he was talking about, she was too busy looking at his colourful arms. Jamie had to resist the urge to touch them, people didn't like being touched un-invited. Or so she had heard. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You said that while I was champion I was stuck with you" Punk growled losing his patience second by second. It didn't help that Jamie's eyes lit up making a gnawing feeling start welling in his body, that was never a good sign, ever.

"Oh, my Dad said that I'm an assistant to the champion, whoever that may be, so when you're done hoggin the pretty peice of gold and it goes to someone else then so do I. Its weird, its like I'm pass the parcel only you don't take my layers off"

"So if I wanna get rid of you, I have to give up my title?" He was growing livid again, this is what Hunter meant by little surprise, if he wanted to get rid of the annoying blonde then he had to give up what he worked so hard to get. The only comfort was that he could at least torture her in the process.

"I think so, but I'm not sure, I could be wrong" Jamie looked to him those eyes still burning bright, "Hey I heard something before, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Punk snapped still angry at the situation he was in.

"That your the best in the world?"

He couldn't hide his surprise, someone had said that in mocking but Jamie wasn't mocking, she was asking a question wanting an honest answer.

"Yes I am"

"That is so cool! Best in the world, Punk" She flashed her arm in the thin air as if announcing something very exciting.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No. Why would I do that? Even if you were being a major douche to me"

"Tell you what, I won't be a douche if you don't speak to me, only speak to me when I speak to you, got it?"

"Question, can I still talk to him?"

"Yes you can" Paul cut in before Punk could tell her no, he didn't mind if Jamie talked to him.

"Question, can I talk to myself?"

"Yes"

"Sweet" Jamie suddenly pulled out her notebook and bright pink fountain pen, "Alright, and go"

Punk looked to Paul, he didn't want to talk to Jamie anymore than he had too. Paul led her out of the room, talking a mile a minute about the tasks Jamie was expected to do. Punk still could hear the girl from halfway the down the corrider. When the door opened again, he wasn't any more pleased to see Hunter than he was seeing Jamie.

"And how are you?" Hunter asked nicely trying not to laugh at Punks face, the blood wasn't that bad between them but still men were egotistical and sometimes that got in the way of friendship.

"You know Hunter I never thought I could hate you more than women but here we are"

Hunter slapped his shoulder in manish comfort "Oh its not that bad,"

"Why did you put that clause in? You know I don't like the women here, and now I've gotta deal with one day in and day out."

Hunter didn't take it personally and he made note to tell Jamie that as well, the only thing Jamie did wrong right now was having a vagina, if she were a boy, Punk would of been way nicer.

"Well its simple really Punk, do you remember last month when I was on probation and you smacked my wife on the ass and taunted me, asking what I was going to do about it? Well I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you"

Punk should of known his failed suicide attempt would come back and bite him in the ass, it was simple really, smack the ass of the woman who's husband was in charge, he would be murdered and the nightmare that was his life would be over. Instead, Hunter couldn't do anything because of the probabtion so Punk had to taunt him, and now here was the backlash. He was stuck with Jamie unless he wanted to let go of his title.

"And I might add in, if you torture her, she'll tell her sisters and they will hurt you. Apart you could take them, but together there invincible, its what makes them so dangerous, but I prattle on. Have a good day Punk"

That gnawing feeling was back again and he had no idea how the hell to get rid of it.

**A/N I know its weird, but thats what makes a story so good right? Just a touch of weirdness, lol **


	6. The first problem

**Chapter 6 The first problem**

The next morning things began to pick up a little bit, not really but it seemed that way. It all started with Randy, according to the grapevine, Raven heard that most things always started with Randy, things that weren't exactly good. Raven had left Iziah at the catering table to fix the food, warning her strictly not to put cherry bombs in the little cakes, she hated it but Iziah promised she would be good. Jamie chatted happily to Paul Heyman, her fingers itching to touch his ponytail, Raven had warned the worm, as she called him about doing anything to Jamie, he just said he wouldn't, he didn't even bother fighting her on it, they may hate each other but the one thing they had in common, Jamie's well being. As far as Raven knew, Punk refused to speak to Jamie and everything was left to Paul Heyman, as long as he kept his disgusting hands to himself, Raven didn't have a problem. Jamie was working and that made her happy. So far anyways. Raven was on her way to the Diva's locker room, wondering if any of them needed help with something, there was always one Diva that needed something sewed, or a locker door wouldn't open. Half-way down the hall she bumped into Randy, already she didn't like the look on his face.

"Guess what" He drawled down at the small girl, he had it under control now, nothing she did was going to affect him now, at least thats what he told himself. Raven just looked at him bored.

"You're a douche and I'm not?"  
Randy ignored that, barely able to keep the smirk from his face. "I want my shirt sewed. Now"

Raven tried not to show her frustration but it was hard. "Do we have to go through this again? Manners and what not?"

"No more crap, do as you're told helper girl"

"You know what, I can't be bothered with your insecure pityful vendetta against women, so now I'm gonna leave. Good-bye"

Raven stepped around him, not even making it three steps before he grabbed her arm. "Let me go or you'll lose your goddamn arm"

Randy didn't let her go, he only tightened his grip, those blue orbs burning into her's. "Sew my shirt"

Raven let her knee fly up, his groin vibrated against her knee for a moment, his arm dropped her's and before re-action could happen, Raven fled. No way in hell was she was going to stay and let Randy kick her ass.

Sometime later and in an empty locker room, Raven got in touch with Iziah, "So how's your day going?"

"Fucking annoying, John Cena is really fucking me off. Can I throttle him? Just a little?"

"No. You're still on second action missy"

Iziah let a giggle slip before returning to her naturally evil self, "But he's really pissin me off! If he wasn't mildly attractive, I would totally kick his teeth down his throat"

"You think he's mildly attractive?"

"I didn't say that"

"Pretty sure you did" Raven laughed "So whats he doing thats annoying you, besides being mildly attractive"

Raven could see her sister rolling those silver orbs, "He's complaining about my food, every turn theres something wrong with it. Too hot, too cold, not enough salt, too much salt, take your shirt off I might be more willing to over look your poor cooking skills"

"That bastard, how dare he insult my cooking skills" Of course Raven would take it personally, after all she was the one that taught Iziah how to cook, "Like to see him cook better than me"

"Which is why you should let me throttle him, then he won't insult your cooking"

"Nice try girlfriend, but you're still on second action"

"Damnit!" Iziah laughed "So what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting in an empty locker room surrounded by this weird smell"

"Why are you in the locker room, you're meant to be working"

"I kinda hit Randy's testicles, so I'm" "Hiding" Iziah finished for her, Raven could see the glee on her sisters face.

"I'm not hiding Izzy"

"So what are you doing, if its not hiding?"

"I'm merely seeking refuge in a place that Randy doesn't know where I am"

Iziah snorted in laughter, "Can't believe you're afraid of him, he's a douche"

"I'm not scared of him, I'm just very aware that he could really hurt me, I like my head attached to me thank you very much. Ok, what is that?"

"What?"

"Weird smell is stronger and now I'm hearing weird noises"

"Define weird noises?"

Raven immitated what she was hearing, strained puking at its finest.

"Ok Raven, thats either somone fucking a pig or someone throwing up, or someone throwing up while fucking a pig."

"Yeah don't think thats what it is, I'll talk to you later after I've figured out what it is" Raven put her walkie talkie back in her jeans. She went through the other closed door in the room, noting that it was a private shower, thankfully angry Randy wouldn't get her that way. Raven tapped on the door softly, now all she could hear was the puking and the smell lingered under the door, filling her nostrils. Raven pulled it open and came face to face with Vickie Guerrero, her face drawn and gaunt. That rancid smell stronger than ever.

"Are you alright Vickie?"

"Fine" The older woman snapped pushing past the young girl, just looking at her Vickie hated her, it wasn't personal it was simply because Raven was something she could never be, slim and beautiful. Vickie sat down on the bench pulling up her water bottle. How much longer could she do this? Punishing herself for not being what they wanted. "Why are you even in here?"

"Hiding from Randy Orton because he could smoosh me with one hand tied behind his back" Raven didn't bother hiding it, she was more concerned about Vickie, bulima wasn't a new enemy for Raven.

"Reason you were throwin up?"

"I don't feel well, I'm sick"

"Well if you spend half the time with your fingers down your throat trying to pull up your meals, then yeah, you're gonna feel like crap"

Vickie cast an evil look at the young girl, "Like you would know anything about it Raven"

"Actually I know more than you think. My sister used to be bulimic"

Vickie looked to the young girl in surprise, both twins and the new asset Jamie looked anything but bulimic surviviors, slim but not sick. Thin but not anerexic. "Really?"

"Yeah, she wanted to be thin, she didn't see what everyone else did, she wasn't getting thinner, she was killing herself. Food was her enemy and nothing could change her mind, until she collapsed. When she woke up, she was finally forced to see what everyone else did, bones sticking out every which way, face drawn in so tight she looked like an old woman, no offense"

Vickie let out a sad sigh, "I have to be skinny, if I don't lose weight, they'll fire me"

"You know that they can't do that right? Its illegal, its called discrimination"

"You don't know this world Raven, if you start getting heavier then you're on your way out. Thats just how it is"

"Not on my watch motherfucker"

Vickie just looked at her oddly, not expecting that to come out.

"Sorry Vickie, that tends to happen. If you really wanna lose weight there is something you can do without killing yourself."

"Oh yeah? Everytime I try to lose weight I wind up gaining more. Never ending cycle, I've always hated those."

Raven patted her hand, "Losing weight is easy, trying to avoid a Viper that just dosen't know when to you leave be, thats hard"

"If its so easy, how come I can't do it"

"You can do it, its all about exercise, moderation and the illusion"

"Illusion?"

Raven shrugged, "Wearing clothing that hides the weakness' but exudes the strengths, trust me bulima isn't something you wanna go through, lord knows I could've done without it"

Vickie took the new information on board, feeling strangely empowered, as much as she doubted it,she knew that deep down Raven was right. "I thought you said it was your sister?" Vickie asked as Raven went to the door and got ready to leave.

The young girl shrugged again "Did I? My mistake"


	7. Well don't

**A/N **This can only happen due to my imagination, it may be fact but most likely it isn't, anyways my story so it being fiction and made-up shouldn't shock anyone, anyways enjoy!

**Chapter 7 Well don't**

Iziah huffed insults to herself and about stupid people all the way to the catering table, early morning mixed with having to serve people mixed with having to be nice mixed with not being able to punch them did not put her in a very happy mood, it didn't help that she wasn't even allowed to finish her smoke, luckily she was allowed to finish her coffee, so that was something. When she got there she found everything resembling breakfast was set out along with plates and cutlery, why she had to serve it beyond her, but apparently she did and she had to be nice about it. Taking a note from her sisters book, she decided that anyone being rude would simply go without breakfast, she was not happy and there attitudes wouldn't help. It didn't help that John was the first one in the line, that cocky grin all over his handsome face.

"Good morning Iziah, how are you?"

She didn't have the energy to be patient, or even pretend to be patient. "Yeah whatever, what do you want?"

"Poached eggs on toast and a cup of coffee"

Carefully she put it together and handed it to him, knowing that he was going to bitch about it, He shook his head "I said scrambled eggs, do you not listen well? Scram-bled, Do I have to say it slower?"

"No you said poached" Iziah said evenly knowing that it wasn't going to help, her hands gripped the table trying to calm down, it wasn't working, especially when he lent in and she was forced to take in that manly scent.

"No Iziah, I said scrambled,"

"Oh you want scrambled eggs?"

"Yes, its not that hard" He was still grinning, until she grabbed his poached hands with one hand, mushing them up until it was just yellow mess on his plate and her tiny hand.

"There. Now there scrambled, next"

"Iziah"

Iziah pushed him aside, here she had control and he wasn't about to get to her easily, "Now you have to wait." She looked up at Big Show, a small grin on his face, luckily for both her and him, they knew each other already.

"And what can I get for you tiny, a salad?"

Show laughed as he eyed the table, "Bacon, eggs, not scrambled, fried tomatoes, sasuages, toast, pancakes"

"And you wonder why you're fat" Iziah mused piling up the plate "Should I just let you pull up a seat and gorge?"

Show ignored her jabs and took his plate, "Thank you Iziah,"

"Your welcome, that'll be fifteen-ninety, wait with the pancakes, fifty-five ninety"

"All I've got is a button?" Show picked a stray button from his huge jeans making Iziah laugh

"That'll do. Next"

"Well aren't you a pretty young thing?" Wade Barrett smirked down at her, given the height difference everything was open for his peering eyes. Sometimes it just worked being that tall.

"Yes I am. Next" Iziah shoved him aside before he could even say anything. Iziah glanced at her line making her groan, why did the assholes have to be in her line? Because God hated her thats why. That glare from Randy told her it was about to get worse before it got better.

"Pancakes, coffee and bacon" He said tightly, the only reason Iziah served it up was because it was no bullshit, no insults, no stupid pick up lines, just what he wanted so he could eat and she could move on without having to deal with pricks anymore than she had too.

"There you go." Randy took his plate and walked away, Iziah was sure she heard him mutter his thank you, but she could've been wrong. Miz was next which didn't make her feel any better. "I want" "If I hear that phrase one more time from you people, I'm gonna kick someone, you sound like a bratty two year old who needs to be shot, or at least hit a few times"

Miz ignored her and went on with his point, "I want" "Next" Iziah shoved him aside and like the other two men she shoved aside, she ignored his protest, in fact Iziah was hoping one of them lashed out, it would give her the reason to hit back. She may lose and take a hit but at least she would go down swinging. To her annoyance, Punk was next, another asshole that would get shoved aside.

"I would like bacon and pancakes please" He got out tightly, the words evil and bitter, not meaning a thing to him but he saw the reality, and right now he was hungry, possibly because for the past three days he had been binge eating, now he wanted a full meal. Iziah served it up without a word, wasn't Punk meant to be the biggest prick in the locker room, right after Randy Orton.

"There you go"

"Uh-huh" He took his plate and just walked away, Iziah wasn't sure who wanted him to move faster, him or her. Possibly her, Iziah wasn't a big fan of people but men in particular. The line kept moving and people kept being shoved aside, forced to either go without or get back in line and try again. Wade had learnt from his own mistake, now that the pile of food was dwindling he kept his mind on that instead of Iziah's noticable breasts. Finally at long last, John was back at the front, his mouth opened but as always Iziah beat him to it. She put up a closed sign "Sorry, I'm closed"

"I want breakfast"

"And I'm closed, deal with it"

Now he was losing his patience, which was odd because that was hard for him to do. "I want breakfast"

"And I'm closed"

Neither of them were giving up, they both wanted their own way and like usual human beings, weren't listening to each other. If they had been paying any attention, John would ask nicely and Iziah would give him his food. John picked up the orange juice and dumped it all over the young girl, that woke her up. Wiping it out of her eyes, she let the anger console her, anger was her best friend and when it came, she had to be kind to it, if she wasn't she would only get hurt. John threw more on her, his face lighting up when he saw her, soaked and dripping. "Oh, you would like breakfast John, here you go" She chucked all egg plate at him, before picking up the bacon "Here, have some bacon!"

John pushed her away trying to get the evil orange yolk out of his eyes, Iziah launched back throwing more food, until out of defence he threw it back, pretty soon they were just two adults throwing food stuff at each other. John had nothing left to throw but Iziah's ammo seemed to endless. She kept throwing and John was forced to use his strength to his advantage. Grabbing her slender arms, he forced her to stop, for a moment. John turned her so her back was right up against his messy chest, he felt her heart race and her pulse fly. Her curves pushed up against his was worth her flying leg into his crotch. Iziah went on her way, possibly to get the food stuff off her body.

Raven wasn't surprised in the slightest to find Iziah covered in food, it wasn't Iziah if she didn't destroy something. "And breakfast is on Izzy. Litterly"

Iziah shrugged taking a seat next to her sister who was furiously scribbling on a pad. "At least I'll have somethin to eat. What chu doing?"  
"Meal plan"

Iziah's eyes widened in panic, "Raven you don't need a meal plan, you're perfect as you are"

Raven felt the sentiment, it made her smile, "Not for me but thanks, makes me feel loved"

"So who's it for?"

"Vickie Guerrero"

"Why the hell does she need a meal plan?"

"Because she does"

Iziah shook her head, peeling wet bacon off her chest and shoving into her food hole, "Still don't get it, Vickie is in great shape, why does she need to lose weight?"

"Because if you haven't noticed Iziah, I'm jubbly" Vickie cut in making Iziah jump,

"Don't do that, damn woman I've already had one heart attack, are you trying to give me another one?"

"Sorry" Vickie mumbled just as Raven finished her plan, handing it to Vickie she was relieved when the older womans' face lit up. "And this will help with weight loss?"

"No. You won't lose weight because you don't need too"

"So what will this do?"

"This will tone and tighten, you won't have the body of a twenty year old, thats not possible, however this will make you the hottest looking thirty year old ever."

Vickie giggled, "I'm not thirty, I'm forty-three"

"Even better, if I have your body at that age, I would be ever so lucky"

"Really?"

"Yeah really. All you need is to tone and tighten, you should start to notice the change within the week and if you don't I'll pay for the damn lipo"

Vickie hugged her greatfully before skipping back out the door, leaving it open for John to poke his head in. "Iziah?"

"Piss off douche-back"

"I just wanna apologize" He felt a little bad for losing his cool with her, but the memory of her body against his wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

"Unless your aplogy has you killing yourself, I don't care"

John sighed to himself and shut the door, he had tried. He was about to leave when she spoke again, to her sister of course but he stayed anyways.

"I don't care if he was being nice, he's a player who I have no time for" "Because Dad told me, he prefers women for only one thing and its what rests between my awesome legs"

"Because Dad don't lie or nothin"

"Right or wrong, I am not being a notch on John Cena's bed post, I don't care how ridiculously hot he is and if you were any kind of sister, you'd let me punch him"

"You're not punching him Iziah"

"Fine!" Iziah yelled stomping across the floor to the door, John quickly flew away, the information burning in his skull. Now he knew the issue, he could work on fixing it, and fix it he shall.


	8. Mixed signals

**Chapter 8 Mixed signals**

When the other Divas came in the room, they all tried not to stare and look at Iziah like she was nuts. Quiet as a mouse, casually eating food off her body like she was a buffet table.

"Um is there a reason you're covered in food Iziah?" Kelly Kelly asked, as Iziah tore off some bacon from her cleavage and shoved it in her mouth. "Mmm bacon"

"Iziah?" Kelly pressed even though she wasn't sure why she had too know. Possibly because she was eating off herself like it was normal.

"Yeah?" Iziah finally looked up at her, bacon hanging from her mouth. "Did you want something?"

"Why are you eating breakfast off your body?"

Iziah shrugged like that obvious "Because I'm hungry, Raven are all Divas stupid?"

"Hey!" They took exception to that, Iziah didn't even pay it any attention.

"Ignore her, she's an insensitve bitch, always stomping on people's feelings like they have none"

"We are not stupid" Beth countered speaking for all the girls in the room, "But then again some of those rookie Divas are none too bright, in fact there's only one I know of that isn't stupid"

"Paige?" Raven asked making Beth laugh

"How'd you know?"

"Only one I like, be a pity if she was an idiot"

"Paige is alright, its Nickie, Ruby and Kylie you gotta watch out for"

"They sound like whores, stupid slutty whores" Iziah commented again "Just like those idiots in high school, glad I tried to blow those little bastards up"

"Keep ignoring her, she's still upset that John threw food on her and she ain't allowed to punch him"

Nattie shook her head confused "Why did John throw food at you? Usually when he likes a girl he showers them with his attention"

"He does what when he what?" Iziah asked finally tearing herself away from her breakfast. "He what?"

"He likes you, I over heard him telling the guys. He thinks you're pretty"

Iziah rolled her eyes "He's an idiot, besides he's a hunter and I am not sexual sport"

"John's not a hunter and he certainly doesn't hunt women for sexual sport, actually when it comes to women, he's very shy"

Iziah snorted with cold laughter, "Oh yeah, what about all the women he's been connected too, Eve, Aj, Maria, Mickie, Liz, shy around women my ass"

"Ok firstly ouch, and secondly, thats a storyline, its not real" Aj pointed out, as usual Iziah didn't care that she had just hurt someone's feelings, something would of been weird if she did care.

"Wait a minute, are you saying all the storylines that we've believed for all these years are actually fake?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"So the Undertaker isn't really dead?"

"Nope"

"And Kane isn't a monster from hell?"

"Uh no Izzy"

"So Dad _didn't_ screw Brett Hart" Iziah said like her conclusion was perfectly justifyed. Raven just shook her head, it was best if no one questioned her, leaving it was the only option.

"Anyways" Nattie rushed on not wanting to go at it with Iziah in the locker room "John's had girlfriends obviously, and a wife even more obviously but he's no hunter of sexual sport, he comes off as a cocky bastard but thats because he's friends with Randy"

"Have you ever thought that maybe its comments like that that make Randy, I don't know, hate you guys" Raven piped up thoughtfully.

"Not really, before his wife he was a cocky bastard around the girls, now he's only an asshole around us"

"I am not gonna sit here and listen to this crap, 'John's a good guy' 'He doesn't want to hunt you' 'Stop throwin food around, you'll cause mice, I'm going for a walk"

Once she strode from the room they all looked to Raven hoping for some sort of explaination "She hates it when she's wrong or when she's forced to realise that a person isn't the monster she makes them out to be. Everyone is the wrong kind of evil and thats the way it should stay, at least according to her"

"That makes little to no sense"

Raven rolled her eyes "Try being her sister"

Iziah found her comfort in the ring, in the form of Jamie, her blue eyes stuck to the little portible tv screen Iziah had given her last month for her twentieth, Jamie loved that little screen even if half the time she was stuck watching static, which she called the snow channel. Iziah slid in the ring and sat beside her little sister, "Hey Jamie, what are you doing here, aren't you meant to be working?"

Jamie finally looked up her, picking more bacon from her shoulder and shoving it in her mouth, "Mmm bacon. Yeah but I did something wrong and Punk told me to come and here and think about what I did but I can't remember what I did, so I'm watching tv"

"You realise thats static right?"

"Its not static its the snow channel, I love this show. This is the greatest show ever"

"Well yeah, but its nothin compared to _Laundry Theatre_"

Jamie giggled, there made up show of watching the clothes tumble in the dryer was something special between them. They were the only ones that got it. "I missed it last week, what happened?"

Iziah's face lit up "Oh it was great Jam! Raven's bra just found out that my shorts were having an affair with your socks"

Jamie giggled delightedly, bringing a small rush of heat to the ice queen's heart. She was well aware that _Laundry Theatre_ wasn't real but it made Jamie so happy, so why not live in make-believe for a while. "I can't believe I missed that, ooh whats the update with Tyler's singlet, is it still in hospital after that dye job gone wrong?"

Iziah tried to keep the laugh to herself, "Yeah Ty's shirt is doing fine, it was so sweet, my bandana was by its side the whole night"

"Jamie!" Punk called out to her coming down the ramp, "Did you think about what you did?"

"No but only because I can't remember what I did, so I'm watchin tv."

Punk rolled his eyes and kept the grunt to himself, Paul in his ear practically pleading with the champ not to get on the wrong side of Iziah, adrenlian mixed with anger was always a deadly mix. Iziah however kept her shock to herself, Heyman didn't, his whole chubby face exploded in surprise, Punk got up on the ring arpon, nodded at Jamie as if she were a dog, but like a gentleman pulled up the ropes so she could get out, she was pretty sure she even saw Punk check her over like meat as he jumped down from the ring apron. He was a prick to her and yet she was pretty sure those of eyes of Punk were fixated on Jamie as she skipped up the ramp with Paul, at least Paul through all his faults, wasn't being a creepy perve, he was just trying to concentrate on skipping without falling over. Iziah shook her head and flopped back in the ring.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there but after a while she figured that she should get up and get re-dressed, the food was cold and stale and she was a little cold given the juice. When she was half-way up the ramp she was stopped by John, and his bulky frame filled with hotness.

"You're in the way jackass" Iziah growled, she didn't want to believe that he was a decent man who actually liked her, there was only one man that didn't have an alterior motive and that was Tyler, and since John clearly wasn't Tyler, he wasn't about to be trusted.

"I wanted to apologize, I am sorry that I threw food at you, although it was fun"

"Yeah whatever Cena" Iziah tried to move around him but his arm caught her's.

"You're sexy when you're mad you know"

Iziah couldn't help the rush of heat between her legs, never had that happend before, she knew what it was but true to Iziah's nature, she was gonna deny it. Deny it with everything she had.

"Let me go before you lose something valuable, like your pretty eyes"

"So you do like something about me" John teased stepping closer, she was so close he could smell the intense sweet smelling scent that surely only a Goddess should smell like.

"Are you flirting with me, or at least trying too?" Iziah demanded ripping her arm back from his soft touch.

"A little" John admitted sheepishly, despite rumors it had been awhile since he was reduced to shy/egotistcal state around a woman.

Iziah lent forward and planted a hard passion filled kiss right on his lips, heat flushed between them as the connection was made, the burning hot flesh washed together and the second she pulled away it was gone. Iziah slapped him straight across the face as if he had kissed her. "Well stop it"

**A/N Ooh mystery! Who is Tyler? Why is Punk suddenly being nice? What kind of devious plan does he have in mind? And what is the next move between John and Iziah? Ooh even I don't know...Nah I'm kiddin, I kinda do **


	9. Be nice

**Chapter 9 Be nice**

Iziah was still reeling from what happened, her well oiled control had just spun and she did something stupid, why the hell would she even think that kissing Cena was a good idea, even in fantasy land it sounded like an idea that could so easily back fire, and yet she had done it anyways. At least from the looks of Randy and his shouting to his cellphone, she wasn't the only one that was in a state. Randy put his phone away and let out several deep but not very calming breaths.

"Someone is clearly pissed" Iziah said gleefully, it made her feel better that someone else was suffering as well.

"Which one are you?" He asked darkly looking at her, thankfully for Iziah, she had finally gotten changed and wasn't covered in stale cold food.

"I'm the one thats not judging you by your appearance"

Randy flipped his phone up again but quickly flipped it back down, he didn't see the point but he had to try.

"So whats your issue, don't know how to work a phone?"

"Stupid hotels are being jerks" Randy said darkly forgetting that he was meant to be hating women and not meant to be talking to her.

"And its got nothing to do with you snapping and swearing and stuff"

"I only started that because they kept saying that they had no rooms"

Iziah shrugged "Well I would help you but I don't want too and besides being nice to people isn't my fortae, wait you could always ask Raven, she's really good at making people do what she asks"

Randy couldn't protest because in the space of thirty seconds, Iziah had gotten in touch via walkie-talkie and within the second she was right beside them.

"So, reason you called me Izzy?"

"Randy is havin trouble with the the hotel, apparently they won't let him have a room"

Raven looked to Randy, "Have you tried not being a giant prick?"

Randy let out cold indifference, if he didn't desperately need that room he would of told Raven where to jump and follow it up with a quick RKO. "Yeah I have but they keep givin me bullshit stories and telling me my tone is accepted"

Iziah let out a laugh making that cold Viper glare fix on her, "I'm not laughin at you, well I am a little, but I'm laughing at when I used to work in a hotel"

"Oh yeah!" Raven laughed "You really loved that job, until you broke the elevator"

"Poor Jamie, she was so mad at me."

"You worked in a hotel?" Randy asked again forgetting that they were meant to be the enemy.

"Oh yeah" Iziah waved it off, "The best part was when I got an asshole customer, bam, suddenly we had no spare rooms. Its the only power we have you see, so maybe stop being a prick and a room would open up. Or if you can't do that, say the magic word to Rae, and she'll get you a room"

Randy grudgingly looked to the one that was obviously Raven, now that they were side by side he could easily tell them apart, Iziah had boots on and Raven was barefoot, that made it a little easier. "Please can you get me a room?"

Raven shrugged as her cellphone went off, "Hold that thought Orton. Hello?" "Oh hey babe! I am very good, how are you?" "Really? that is awesome! So do you wanna meet in the lobby or would you rather I wake up on top of you?" Raven let a giggle "Well the fishnets are at home but I'm sure I could find somethin, ok love you too Ty, see you tonight"

When Raven hung up, Iziah looked to her sister knowingly, only one man could make Raven smile like that, her boyfriend Tyler. "Tyler?"

"Yeah, he's in town, he's staying at the same hotel as us, well as me and you, I don't know about Randy," Raven laughed as that glare came back, "Oh relax, I was jokin, I'll get your room"

Raven pushed in the number, wondering how much damage control she was gonna have to do, hopefully not too much.  
"Hi, I'd like to book a room please" "Um for tonight if possible?" "Uh Orton, Randal."

Another evil glare that made her step away from him, "Yeah I know he's been very un-reasonable, its just its my first day working for him and he already thinks I'm a ditz, I'm hoping if I can get him a room, he'll stop lookin at me all evil like. Really made me more nervous working for him now"

There was silence which made Randy even more nervous but that grin that burst onto her face made things a little better. "Oh thank you so much! You've just made my day so much better, thank you, have a nice day, and good-bye"

Raven put her phone done and looked straight at Randy pointedly "And thats how its done"

"Wow you ass kissed, I'm so impressed"

"I wouldn't call it ass kissin, I call it being nice with a little bit of lies spread in. But hey, why don't you use your method Randy, that worked so well for you last time."

Randy swallowed the venom that was gathering on his tongue, he hated it but she was right, being a prick got him nowhere but her nice tecnique worked like a charm.

"Here's an idea, try being nice. As the old saying goes, you catch more flies with honey than you do vinegar"

"Or with a fly-zapper" Iziah suggested

"Or a fly swatter, and fly spray"

"Alright, I get it"

"Being nice will always get you further than being a giant prick" Raven said softly, "And now if you'll excuse me, I have a horny boyfriend to text because I'm lonely"

Randy watched as they walked away, he couldn't help it but he knew that Raven was right and he was actually going to try and be nicer, at least to hotel staff anyways.

**A/N Ooh Raven has a boyfriend! More drama on the way! And yes just because its my story I have made it that the lead singer of Theory of a deadman is Raven's boyfriend, mmmm Tyler Connolly and Randy Orton...yummy! **


	10. I can totally help

**Chapter 10 I can totally help**

Jamie stood at the door with her tv, one eye on the screen and her ears on the door. Punk was getting un-dressed so she had to stay outside, but her horse was allowed in, she thought that was weird but she figured it was better if she was outside, the last time they were both inside and Punk got undressed, he shouted at her, so while he was getting naked and talking to the horse, Jamie was outside with her tv. Jamie caught snippets of the conversation, not understanding most of it.

"I don't care Paul, I don't want her near me. She's a child!"

"Thats my point, Jamie isn't out to get you. She can barely understand half the things _she_ says, how do you expect her to know how to hurt you emotionally or any other way"

Punk huffed, "I don't care, I just want her away from me"

It was silent for a moment before Paul went in another direction "Are you sleeping alright?"

"Yes _mother_" Punk clucked like a chicken "I got a record of three hours, I feel so re-energized"

"You should be eating better, you're the champion, you have to take better care of yourself. You've lost too much weight since..." "Don't say her name!" Punk shouted, he couldn't take it when her name was splashed around like what she did meant nothing.

"Can I come in now!?" Jamie shouted out straining to hear more. Punk whipped the door open, trying to keep his eyes from lighting up. He could only hope that Jamie didn't see it. He said nothing but pushed past her and left alone with the horsy.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Jamie asked hopefully, Paul ran a hand over his face.

"No, I don't think so Jamie"

"Whats wrong with him?"

"He's hurting himself, and I don't know how to help him"

"How is he hurting himself?" Jamie asked, Punk didn't seem to be hurt, just alot angry at everyone with a vagina. But mainly at her.

"He's not eating right, he's not sleeping right, I'm pretty sure he's self harming, he flies up only to crash back down with a vengence. He's a ticking time bomb, and have no idea how to help"

Jamie pursed her lips thoughtfully, "I think I have an idea," Jamie pulled up her walkie-talkie and tried to get in touch with one of her sisters, it was a surprise at who she would get,

"Yes Jamie?" Iziah answered pleasantly, whatever mood she was in was long gone, much to Jamie's relief. "If someone needs help from doing bad things, how do you make them stop?"

"Um beatings usually do it"

"I'm not big enough, what else you got?"

"Um fear? Use something they fear against them?" Iziah suggested more than glad that the happy shriek was away from her.

"Thats perfect! Thank you Izzy, over and out Coporal" Jamie switched it off and looked to Paul Heyman.

"Ok I know what to do horsey, get me a burger, some fries and CM Punk"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how to make him sleep better, but I know how to make him eat, but I need you to help me, I need a burger, some fries and CM Punk. Now!" Jamie's thumped fist made the tubby man move faster than ever possible.

When Punk went back to his locker room, he was less than impressed to see Jamie sitting there with food, his other sworn enemy. "You wanted something?" He said dryly, he wasn't liking the smile on her broad face. Her blue eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Yes I did, so please sit down"

Punk said nothing, he just stayed where he was. Jamie let out a little breath, trying to channel her inner commanding Raven, Raven could make the biggest of men sit down with just her voice. Jamie figured it was magic, she wished she had it.

"I said sit down" Jamie said more forceful, she wasn't sure why but Punk actually listened, he took a seat opposite her and let Jamie press her back against it for a moment. Jamie, taking a breath, put her food on the table in front of him. A healthy-ish burger and some fries like the horsy had promised.

"Eat that" Jamie said leaning back against the door.

Punk shoved it away, he was hungrier than ever, but the food was evil, it would only prove that he was ok which he wasn't. "I'm not hungry"

"Oh you are going to eat, because I know what you're scared of" Jamie said gleefully, "And if you don't start eating, I'm gonna flaunt it out and scare you to death"

"That would defeat the purpose," Punk pointed out trying to stop the aroma from entering his nose. "And tell me what am I scared of Jamie?"

"Naked girls!" Jamie shouted gleefully "Thats why you don't like girls, you prefer boys. Thats ok you know, I know lots of boys that like boys. And so I say to you, if you don't start eating, I'm gonna take off my shirt"

Punk just looked at her oddly, that made no sense to him but clearly it did to Jamie. "Do not take off your shirt Jamie" He wasn't sure what that would do but he didn't want to find out. Jamie started pulling the bright buttons off slowly, it had to be slow or else they wouldn't come undone. Punk just looked at her as another one came out, and a third followed by a fourth.

"And you should be warned that I'm not wearing a bra" Jamie added in pulling the last button off, now the only thing keeping Punk from seeing her naked chest was the thin material. "Start eating Punk, or I'll take it off, so help me I'll do it"

Enough of his body betraying him, Punk picked up the burger and began to eat. Food was the lesser of two evils. Anything to get her to cover that flawless skin back up, anything to stop his male thoughts from zooming around his body. Once he was finished, Jamie finally smiled up at him. "Feel better Punk?"

"Yes" He said tightly, he hated it but eating something made him feel alot better than usual. His breakfast long gone and his stomach was practically begging for more, now that he had given in, his body had stopped its howling. "Now do your damn shirt up"

Jamie looked down sheepishly, her face blushing scarlett. She mumbled something that Punk didn't quite catch.

"What?"

She finally looked at him, her face still a budding red. "I said I can't, I can undo them but I can't do them up"

"Are you serious?"

Jamie nodded slowly, it wasn't like she could ask her sisters to do them up, she would have to explain why she undid them in the first place and no doubt she and Punk would get in trouble. Despite him being a giant knobead, she didn't want Punk to get in trouble especially because it was her fault. Sighing and giving in to his own weak temptations, Punk closed the space between them and without a word, he thumbed the buttons back into the holes. His light breathing tickled her skin making her giggle softly. his fingers grazed her skin, it felt alot better than she thought. Punk couldn't pull away fast enough, his body was going back to that place of wanting and need, "There, done"

"Thanks. Now are you going to eat or do I have to take my pants off?"

Punk wasn't sure if he could stand that, it was hard enough with her shirt un-done, he wasn't sure if his body could take anymore.

He slid past her and thumped out the door, trying to stop the lust and want in its tracks. Punk just couldn't do it again.


	11. Weird dreams on my part

**Chapter 11 Weird dreams on my part**

_Jamie kept undoing her clothing slowly, teasing him and coaxing him to feel something. Punk could only watch in anticipation as he held on for resistance, the more he said no, the more clothing she un-did. Her shirt landed on the floor, her perky breasts wrapped in pink lace that made his body tremble. Punk couldn't speak, he could only watch as Jamie's hands went to her jeans, telling him to eat the food or more clothing would reach the ground. He wanted to tell her to stop but his mouth wouldn't form the words, they just stopped in his throat. Her jeans hit the floor, her lower half wrapped in the remaining pink lace. Against his will, Punk got up and went to the young girl, his whole body shook with pleasure and desire. Jamie just looked at him, his hands stroking her face. When his lips met her's, a groan escaped his lips, it had been too long since he had something that sweet. His giant hands snaked to her backside, lifting her up until her legs snapped around his waist. Jamie kissed him deeper trying to taste all of him at once, he tasted like something foreign but it was sweet and she needed more. Punk set her down and finally regained his control, he couldn't do this, not again, not with her and not here. Jamie slid a finger down his face gently, "I won't hurt you know, I don't even know how" _

_Punk just looked at her, the truth screeching in her eyes and losing himself again, his lips went back to her's in a despearte need to quench the thirst. Punk kept tasting her, opening her mouth and sliding his tongue inside. Jamie let out a grunt pulling her body closer until Punk was sure he could feel it for real. _

He woke up suddenly, very aware what he was dreaming of and what he wanted. He ran a hand down his face tiredly trying not to remember that he was with Jamie and he was kissing her. Kissing her and liking it, kissing her and wanting more than ever thought possible. Punk looked at the time and sighed in annoyance, it was a little after three in the morning. Floppig back down he ran his hands over his face again, now he would never get back to sleep. Punk shut his eyes and floated back to dreamland with Jamie, he wasn't even sure how long it took but within seconds he was asleep again. Maybe Jamie was exactly what the cold hearted champ needed.

**A/N Another shortie but a goodie, ooh what else will happen! Onwards! **


	12. Why was I so scared?

**Chapter 12 Why was I so scared?**

When Punk woke in the morning, he noticed a few things that he didn't like. Firstly, he only woke up once but other than that, he slept through the night and actually had to wake up using the alarm clock. Secondly, his boxers were sticky, he couldn't remember what he was dreaming about but obviously it had turned him on enough to make him spurt. Lastly, he was happy, happy that it wouldn't be long til he saw Jamie again. He hated that, he wanted to hate her and be a prick and make her want to stat away, but the cold champ couldn't deny it, he wanted to see Jamie and her bright blue eyes again. They stuck with him as he showered, those blue eyes lighting up at the simpliest of things, her excited voice as she talked to Paul Heyman, the way she litterly bounced, even when she was trying not to get upset at him, she still bounced and of course when she bounced, everything moved. Her young suple body jumped around excitedly, Punk, lastly hated the fact that he despised doing up her shirt yesterday, he didn't want it done up, he wanted it off so his greedy eyes could see all of her. When he finally got into work, his mood didn't improve, Jamie wasn't there yet and it was just Paul and Ryback. He didn't mind Ryback but still a part of him of wanted Jamie to be there.

"Where's Jamie?" He asked in a voice that he hoped was annoyance and not wonder. Paul didn't seem to notice, he also didn't notice that Punk was basically on edge, waiting to hear the answer.

"Not here yet, she's doing something with her sister"

"When will she be here?"

Paul finally looked up at him, a little suspect that Punk was asking about the girl he didn't like at all. "Why so curious?"

"She's meant to be my assistant," Punk growled, "How can she be my assistant if she isn't here to assist"

"Oh relax, she'll be here soon so you can ignore her and be a prick" Paul waved it aside as he went back to Ryback, "So are you happy with that ending?"

"Sounds good" The big man got out, his voice was the natural deepness that he displayed on the show, like the show, Ryback was just naturally scary, despite that both men discovered that Ryback actually had a sense of humor and a soft spot, they were yet to find out what it was, but everyone had a soft spot. That made Punk feel a little better.

The seconds seem to tick by, and every few moments he found himself looking to the door, willing it to open and willing Jamie to walk through it. The longer she stayed away, the more he convinced himself that the hot gnaw in his belly, meant nothing. He didn't want it to mean anything, he didn't want to deal with this crap again, he was happier without it. That all changed the moment Jamie walked in, over her curvy body was his bright yellow shirt. Why did even that make him strangely proud, Jamie could of been wearing anyones promotional shirt, and she had chosen his.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, I was doing stuff with Iziah" Jamie smiled at Paul, she had learnt very fast not to talk to Punk, not to look in his direction, she knew the only way to escape his unfair, hurtful wrath was to just be inivisible as much as she could. She looked to Ryback like christmas had just come. "Wow, you are giant! You must eat like a billion chickens a day!"

Ryback actually let out a laugh, "No I don't, but thats an idea" He stood up to leave which just made Jamie's eyes widen more.

"You is so big! Can you do that thing?"

"What thing?"

Punk tried to keep his comtempt to himself, now he didn't like Ryback so much, the mean cold wrecking ball was having more effect on Jamie, then he did. Jamie didn't seem to be afraid of Ryback, it was like she didn't know she was meant to be afraid of him. The huge destruction machine kept women at an arms lenth due to just how he looked, but Jamie seemed un-fazed by his size. It was like she was talking to a normal sized man about the weather.

"That thing where you lift them up and march around the room," Jamie beamed, "Could you do that to me? Just don't put me down the same way, that would hurt and me and the floor don't get along" Jamie shook her fist angrily at the tiled floor "You know what you did, you bastard!"

Shrugging Ryback picked up the small girl like he did with his 'meals' and walked around the room with her. The green poisonous envy exploded in Punk's veins so hard and fast, it made him dizzy, yet another thing added to the list that he hated. Jamie squealed in delight, pretending that she was soaring through the clouds. "Ok now I'm dizzy. Can you put me down now?"

Ryback set her on the ground with a gentle bump, her long legs shaking as she fought to stay on her feet.

"Wow, really dizzy, round and round and round and round it goes"

"Jamie sit down" Punk ordered as the young girl swayed like she was drunk.

She flicked him the iciest look he didn't think could come from her. "Just because you eight feet tall and theres three of you, don't mean you can tell me what to do"

Her body finally collapsed, her back hitting the evil floor, "And I'm on the floor. Round and round and round" Her eyes rolled into her head, making all three men panic and yell for her. Her eyes came back before rolling back to her skull, they kept doing that, coming and going as though she had no control. Paul got down beside her, his chubby face laced with fear, he fumbled with her jeans, Punk realised that he was trying to get that little black communication, "Iziah! Raven! Someone!"

"Whaddaya want Heyman?" Raven sounded bored, and not in the least worried about his panic stricken voice.

"Jamie's on the floor, her eyes keep rolling and she's dizzy"

"Keep her awake, I'm-a comin!"

Paul put it down and looked to Jamie, her eyes had stopped rolling for a moment, "I'm really dizzy, can you stop spinning for a second, its annoying"

He took her hand and squeezed it as hard as he could, hoping the pain would keep her awake. "Jamie you gotta stay awake!"

"No don't wanna, wanna sleep, I'm so dizzy" She shut her eyes but quickly opened them when Punk nudged her in the ribs with his foot, he didn't mean to jab her so hard but he needed to keep her awake.

"Quit kicking me"

Punk kept nudging her, "Stay awake then and I'll quit it" He nudged her a little harder making her yelp in pain. The door flew open and Punk lept away, even though he was kicking her, he was helping, Jamie was awake and conscious after all. Raven lept straight to her fallen sister, pulling her up until her back was resting against her chest. Raven closed her arms around her, whispering in her ear and talking her back from the danger. She was ok for the meantime, Jamie's dizzy spell was leaving and her eyes had stopped rolling, thankfully, last thing Raven wanted was Jamie back in hospital.

"What happened?" Raven asked, her fingers on Jamie's wrist making sure her pulse didn't suddenly fly. Jamie seemed to be relaxing and putting her feet back on the ground.

"I lifted her up and then she got dizzy so I put her down"

Raven lifted her eyes to the huge man, "You lifted her up? I'm sorry, are you an idiot?"

Anger and a slight whistle echoed the room, Raven didn't seem to notice the angry destrucitve machine inch towards her, she was more concerned about Jamie, and trying to stop her from falling victim to her condition.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" He loomed like a dark cloud on the small girl, ready to pick her up and throw her against the wall a few dozen times. It wasn't like Raven could stop it.

She finally looked into those anger ridden eyes, "Wait, did you know that she has a heart condition?"

"No"

"Oh then I apologize big man, you're not an idiot."

"Don't worry about her, she gets like that when Jamie's concerned. She wouldn't dare otherwise"

"Well I would but it would be soley for suicidal purposes, but other than that, Heyman is right"

"Will she be alright?"

Punk was happy that Paul asked the question, he badly wanted to know but knew it would only raise questions if he did. He had to wait until someone else had a heart.

"She'll be fine as long as no one else lifts her up. Jam, do you think you can stand?"

Jamie wobbled a bit, but she managed it. "I feel like _Bambi_, I love that little deer, it was so sad when his mummy die-ded"

"Yeah it was so sad when the creator just stopped drawing her" Punk said sarcastically, in any event he was relieved that Jamie was ok.

"Heyman can I talk to you outside"

"Of course"

He followed her out along with Ryback leaving Jamie alone with Punk, he wanted to leap up and down with joy, finally he was alone with the beauty. It was hate filled yet happy, Punk felt like the one with a heart condition with all the conflicting emotions.

"Are you sure that you're ok Jamie?"

She looked up at him almost sadly, "Like you really care, you were kicking me"

"You're right, I don't care" Punk strode out the door, cursing himself for letting himself believe that Jamie was different, she was just another woman ready to pull his heart out and stomp on it. Even as he thought it, he couldn't help the nagging thought at the centre of his thoughts, _If I really didn't care then why the hell was I so scared that she wouldn't be alright?_


	13. Good boy bad girl

**Chapter 13 Good boy, bad girl**

Iziah thankfully didn't have anything to do, Raven had informed her about what happened to Jamie, Iziah hated it but she had to admit that worm Paul Heyman thought quickly, and even more to her disgust, he actually asked about what to do incase it happened again and he couldn't reach anyone, according to Raven, Paul wanted to know everything Jamie had to avoid, what to do incase she has a turn and how to deter her from doing something she wasn't meant too, like asking big freaks of nature to make her fly. Apparently according to Raven, who was pretty good at judging people, Paul was genuinely afraid that something was really wrong with Jamie. Iziah had to give that fat man his due, he was a worm with so many annoying qualities she wasn't even sure it was possible for one person to have so many flaws, but the one thing he did right, the one thing that stopped Iziah from killing him, was he was looking after Jamie, Paul would hate the older girls always, and they would hate him, always, but unlike some people, Paul knew that Jamie had nothing to do with it, so he kept her out of it. Iziah, who was bored wondered around the arena looking for something to do, when there was nothing, she decided that since Raven said she couldn't physically hurt anybody, she decided that a few harmless pranks would be alright, at least thats what she called it. She let that devious smile come to her face when she found her target, goody two shoes Cena talking to the slut she reconized as Kylie, sadly Kylie wasn't a new enemy for Iziah but unlike Iziah, Kylie actually was stupid. She could tell by the way she let out that fake giggle and touched John's arm. Iziah watched for a second, there was no jealousy but she saw instantly that John wasn't interested, he kept trying to escape. Iziah saw an opportunity to rescue John and piss off Kylie _and_ pull a little harmless prank. Patting down her pockets, she finally found what she was looking for. A thin tube of super glue, Iziah couldn't remember the exact reason why she had it but now she was glad she did. She strode up to them, John's eyes lit up, Iziah smiled evily at Kylie's back, Izzy had to resist the urge to punch her in the back of the head. Instead Iziah bumped into her, at the same time picking that slutty pocket for the whore's cellphone or anything else of value. She linked her arm in John's and pulled him away leaving the whore very upset. John watched in fasicnation as she spread something on the back of it, then turning around gleefully she announced what she just stole.

"Looky what I've got, I've still got it" Iziah laughed as Kylie patted her pockets for her pink cellphone, which was now dangling carefully from Iziah's hand.

"Gimme my cell phone you bitch!"

"Ask nicely and I'll give it back you whore" Iziah smiled as Kylie put her hand out.

"Give it back or I'll tell your sister you slapped me without reason" It was a threat that wouldn't work but Iziah gave in anyway, she didn't have much time to waste. She pressed the phone into the young girls hand, making sure that she pressed down hard enough to make the glue work.

"Thank you, but I'm still gonna tell Raven that you hit me" Kylie smiled in victory, she didn't expect Iziah to laugh,

"Go ahead, she'll only tell you that you deserved it, oh by the way, why don't you put your phone back in your pocket, if you can that is"

Kylie tried to remove it but it was stuck, "What did you do!?" Kylie yelled frantically trying to get it off but to no avail, It didn't help that John was also trying not to laugh, the more Kylie pulled the more painful it became.

"I didn't do anything, or did I? I can't remember. Anyways I have others to torture, I mean see" She flashed that victory grin as Kylie ran away crying, trying to pull the phone off her hand. It wasn't much but it helped soothe Iziah's evil urges for now.

"That was pretty mean"

"Yeah I guess it was Cena, but I'd feel more sorry for her, if she wasn't a whore"

"Will she ever be able to get it off"

"Sadly if she washes hard enough with soapy, salty water it'll eventually come off."

"Does she know that?"

"Well if she did, she wouldn't of ran away crying, so no, I guess she don't know"

"You're a very mean spirited girl you know that"

Iziah flashed him that grin, it was meant to inflict a sense of 'oh crap, what else does she have up her sleeve' instead it just made John more determined to get to know her.

"So who are you gonna torture next?"

"Well you're standin here"

John laughed "And here I was hoping that you would say yes to my invite out to dinner tonight"

Iziah cracked up laughing so hard, she grabbed his shoulder for support, "Oh thats funny! Me and you! Ha!"

"I was serious"

"So was I" Iziah straightend up, "If you've finished making your weird jokes, I'm gonna go back to my slut torturing, still laughin at your joke by the way"

John just watched her go, more determined than ever about her, sooner or later she would see that he was serious about wanting to have dinner with her, the more he thought about it, the more determined he became, Iziah was exactly what he needed, the good boy and the bad girl, that could only turn out good right? Man he hoped so.


	14. Must be nice

**A/N So this is part of the story, but its also just something for me seeing as how its my birthday lol Happy birthday to me!**

**Onwards and enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 Must be nice  
**

Randy went straight to the bar at the hotel after work, he only ever had one beer just to relax. Across the way he was a little surprised to see Raven, a tall glass of what he guessed was coke and alcohol, trashy wrestling gossip magazine open, he figured HBK wouldn't let his girls drink, but there she was, drinking. He scanned her over for a moment, just taking her in. Small and almost wirey, except her breasts which just seemed to jut, like she had stopped growing but they wouldn't stop. Her arms heavily inked and her clothing all black, it was like she was in a constant state of mourning, or she was a freaky goth chick. He thought that maybe goth would be closer. She glanced up and caught him staring, he expected a cold glare but she only gave him a small smile, Randy didn't know why but he inched closer, smiling as nicely as he could. Why he trusted that he would be safe around her he didn't know, but he did feel safe.

"So I take it you got a room?" Raven smiled somewhat deviously,

"Yeah, I was nice-ish"

Raven let out a little laugh, "Was it so hard?"

A sentence like that from a woman would of set him off, but coming from her, it just didn't offend, it just made him see some sort weird reason. "Nah, I'm thinking you might have a point about treating certain people with human decency"

Her whole face seemed to light up, clapping her hands in Jamie-like fashion "Yay! I just love it when I help"

"Of course you do" Iziah cut in from her right, "You're on of those girls that can't resist helping everyone in need, whearus I think some people should just die"

"You must be in a good mood tonight, usually you've had a fifth of vodka before you go off on your murder speil"

Iziah ignored her sister and cast her silver eyes to Randy, "I guess you were kind-ish to the hotel staff Randal"

His icy eyes went darker, Iziah looked gleeful before her sister cut in, the look on her face more dangerous than any pair of cold eyes belonging to a viper. "Don't full name him if he don't like it, if you do I'll start calling you the full name Dad was gonna call you before they settled on Iziah"

Iziah gasped in horror, "You wouldn't!" She relaxed somewhat, she knew her sister "Yeah you would. Sorry Randy."

"It's cool" Randy waved it aside, he couldn't help it but he liked the two girls, neither of them were flirting with him, neither of them were gasping for his attention, they were just talking to him like he was person, he wasn't the high-profiled guy that would make them rank higher on their on pathetic charts, two almost normal girls talking to him like it was usual and it happened all the time. He could deal with that, thats what he needed, as much as he hated it but maybe John was right, maybe he did need at least one female friend. "So what name was Iziah meant to have?"

Iziah shot an evil death glare at her sister, "Do it and you die"

Raven put up her hands in defence, a single ring on her index finger, it only reminded Randy of the lone ring on his hand, his wedding ring. "I won't say a word, but only if you be a good girl"

Iziah snorted with laughter, earning that familiar smile from Randy, "Yeah, when am I ever good?"

"Never because I heard that you super glued a cellphone to Kylie's hand"

"How'd you manage that?"

Iziah shrugged like it was no big deal "I put glue on the phone, then I gave it too her. Bitch ain't too bright"

Raven laughed smacking her fist against her sister's, "I heard that"

"So Randy, were you nice to the hotel staff?"

"Yeah I was" Randy got out, strangely proud that he managed to be civil towards someone that wasn't male. "Even said thank you"

Iziah giggled "You're making progress, well done you" She gave him a huge thumb's up.

"Guess who?"

Raven let out a giggle as her world went darker than usual, "If thats not Tyler, someone's gonna get bitch slapped to Mexico"

Tyler took his hands away as Raven turned around to greet her boyfriend "Luckily for you Rae, it is Tyler"

"Its weird how you refer to yourself in the third person" Iziah pointed out as the bigger man hugged her sister, to a point Izzy was a little jealous, she could only wish she could met someone who loved her the way Tyler loved Raven. Randy watched clearly fascinated as Raven wrapped her slender arms around his neck and hugged him with nothing but love. Tyler went to pull away but Raven held on for a little bit longer.

"Oh still hugging, ok" Tyler laughed wrapping his arms back around her. Finally she let him go and he took a seat next to her, Iziah thankfully moved over, Tyler kissed her cheek lovingly before looking at Randy. Randy was a little jealous himself, not at the fact that Raven had a boyfriend, but at the fact that they obviously still had a little bit of love for each other, he couldn't remember the last time his wife had hugged him like that, happy that he was home. He couldn't even remember the last time Sam had kissed him hello, all he got when he got home was accusations and anger, it was the reason he asked Hunter specially for no romantic story lines, it was always harder to prove your innocence if you're already in a storyline with a female, not that would make a difference.

"Tyler, Randy, Randy, Tyler"

Not wanting to seem like an asshole even more, Randy shook his hand and said hello.

"So Tyler, how come I don't get a hug?" Iziah pouted at him, when he looked to Izzy, Randy was allowed a little bit of time to scan him over, tall, stocky almost. Total rockstar look going on, but if there was one thing that was obvious, it was the fact that he really did feel for the small girl next to him. And he knew how to deal with her twin, most people didn't learn how to do that until it was too late.

"I'm sorry, but we've discussed it, your breasts rubbin my chest makes me uncomfy"

Iziah laughed swatting him "Thats your excuse for everythin Ty, eventually you're gonna have to get over it"

Tyler blatantly ignored her and turned to Randy, "So Randy, what do you do?"

Randy had no idea if he was serious? Didn't he know? Surely he did but that serious tone suggested that he didn't. "I'm a wrestler"

"Nice, hey do you know Andre the Giant?"

Randy laughed "Yeah, he's kinda dead though"

Raven poked her boyfriend in the ribs "Told you. And before you ask it, you are not meeting Melina"

Randy couldn't help but chuckle, "I think it'll be safe Raven, Melina is a lesbian, she'd have more interest in you or Izzy than Tyler"

"Told you she was gay" Tyler poked her back "So Randy do I have to give the over-protective boyfriend speech? Cause I've been practising, I probably couldn't take you but I promise to try"

Randy, again was surprised that he didn't fly off the handle, it just made him laugh, of course it helped that Tyler was smiling, the man was merely joking and Randy actually found himself relaxing and taking the joke. He held up his hand so he could see the solid evidence "I'm a married man, but if you wanna recite it so you don't get rusty, have at it"

"Are you married to a Diva?" Tyler asked genuienly interested, even if he wasn't married Tyler wouldn't of bothered with that annoying speech, it was a fight that wasn't worth it, the man may be untrust worthy, but Raven wasn't. Tyler knew that.

"No, uh an ex school-teacher actually. So what do you do?" Randy quickly changed the subject, for the second time he noticed Iziah shot a look at Raven.

"I'm the lead singer and guitarist for my band"

"Anything I've heard of?"

"Theory of a deadman?"

Thankfully Randy had heard of them, he even liked a couple of songs, "I really like _Gentleman_, good song"

Tyler laughed "I wrote that before I met this one, I was kinda hoping to hide it from her sadly I couldn't"

"How exactly did you plan on hiding it Ty? It was playing non stop when you met her"

"I was hoping that she wasn't too bright" Tyler said making Raven laugh "In a weird twist of irony, I wind up with the smartest girl in the entire fucking world"

"Now you're exaggerating, but thank you"

They stayed and talked for a while, more and more Randy found himself getting jealous, it was the relationship he wanted, Raven was happy to see him and he was happy to see her, they had their own jokes and little signs of public affection. Randy couldn't remember the last time he and Sam actually had a proper conversation that didn't end with a fight. There were times when he ever wondered why he was still married in the first place, sure there was Alana, but there were times when Randy struggled for another reason to stay. After a while Raven and Tyler said good-night and headed up to their room, obviously Tyler was about to get another thing that he hadn't had in such a long time. No matter what Sam thought and said, he had remained faithful but it was getting harder and harder to stay that way. If only Sam would be fair. Sam and life, as he found out, was anything but fair.

Once Raven had shut the door her lips instantly became Tyler's property, it had been too long for either of them. She forgot how soft his lips really were, Tyler picked her up, her legs snaking around his waist. Just holding her like this was one of the greatest things he had ever experienced, it wasn't something he would forget in a long time. Raven couldn't help but moan into his mouth, that tongue sliding inside and seeking out its prey. Tyler walked to the bed slowly, his arms around her like a protective blanket, He left her lips for a moment, sliding down her neck and flicking her pulse with his tongue. He loved how she moaned, throwing her head back so he could have more access. Tyler pulled away directly so he could lift off her shirt, he would always be eternally greatful for Raven's irrational hatred of underwear, it meant he didn't have to bother with those annoying clasps, Raven lay back on the bed as his tongue went back to its original mission, rising her body temp and making her want more. Taking a perfect nipple into his mouth, Raven just let it wash over her, she had missed this more than she realised. Tyler slid his mouth lower until he hit her jeans. Savouring the moment, he popped the buttons, sliding them down her legs he had to make himself wait, jumping too soon and this moment he had been dreaming of for the past two months would be over, no one wanted that least of all him. When she was naked, that little smile on her round face, he let himself touch, but only a little. He liked teasing her, this was the one situation that she couldn't demand, it wouldn't work, this was the only place where he held all the cards and she had to wait for him to play them.

"Ty" Raven breathed out, his lips planting soft kisses up her thighs, Raven wasn't sure if she could take this teasing, her breathing increased when he touched that little ball with the tip of his tongue, flicking it and making it dance. He snaked an arm around her middle, holding her down so he could keep going with his pleasing assult. He wanted her to reach the promised land at least once, Tyler needed that taste before he made it about him. Raven let out that raspy gasp, her body going tight for a moment before relaxing, his tongue squirming inside that little hole, his fingers plucking her like a guitar, she was always so thankful for them, they always hit the right spots, strumming in a rythym that always made her move as though she were dancing. She tried to hold on, but those strumming fingers and soft tongue lashing her was just too much. Raven couldn't help the thrashing, trying to keep the moans to herself, Tyler kept licking and poking, he loved it when she screamed, it only proved that he was doing it right, at least that was the theory. Raven let out a deep erotic scream and a fresh gush of juices that immensely pleased him, he kissed back to her mouth, taking her lips and owning them. Raven pushed her hips up, wanting more of that deep friction she hadn't felt for two long months. He moved off her and let her settle under the covers before stripping down and joining her, Raven let out a small giggle as he wrapped the blankets around him like a cape, giving her a small wink. He crushed her lips again, that taste better than any drug, gently and trying to keep the moment, he pushed inside those wet velvety walls, Raven instantly tightened, pulling him in deeper. This was worth the wait, floozies and groupies couldn't even to compare to the beauty he was currently inside, she was the reason Tyler stayed right away from them, his bandmates could have them, but he only wanted Raven. He moved slowly, just feeling her constrict and moan at his pace, it hit all the right spots, Tyler started to move faster, his mouth touching every inch of skin he could. Raven moved in time with his snaps, the pressure was building again, she could feel it deep in the pit of her belly. She grasped his arms tight, her body pressing up as that warmth spread within her. Tyler let himself come down before moving, he would never leave her body on his own free will, nature would have to make him leave her. Tyler dipped his lips to her's, that sweet kiss feeling as good as anything. He settled down beside her, his arms around her body keeping her warm, her head resting on his beating chest.

"I missed you Ty"

Tyler kissed her head lovingly "I missed you too babe"

Raven let out a satisfyed sigh, her lips kissing his chest. Soon sleep would come and for a while everything would be perfect, until he went back on the road, but until then, she vowed she would be happy.

**A/N Ok so that was mainly for me, but I hope you guys enjoyed it too! Onwards people!**


	15. Small talk & a barracade

**Chapter 15 Small talk & a barracade **

_You can do this Randy, its not that big-a deal, you can do this, just pretend she's a man. With really really huge tits_. Randy psyched himself up as much as he could, the sad truth was that due to all his asshole behaviour, it was alot harder to be nice to females now, they either jumped on him or backed away, he perferred the latter to the former, but right now he didn't want either, he just wanted to get this over with. Randy knocked on the door, still mentally telling himself he could do this, it wasn't hard, he just had to remember the key point, manners and respect, Raven was a human being before she was female.

"Come in!" Layla's british accent flew out, before speaking to the girls, "How was that Raven"

"More british accent Lay, try old-english next time"

Randy opened the door, hoping that they all had clothes on, thankfully they did and even more thankful they all avoided his eyes, except Iziah, who looked up at him thoughtfully, "Are you friends with John Cena, Randy?"

"Yeah"

"And do you like him? Like a close friend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I suggest that if you want him to continue that great little thing called breathing, he'll stop talking to me."

"Ignore her, she's upset that John asked her out again" Raven supplied not looking up from her magazine, "OMG, Izzy, did you know that Dad's favourite colour is _green_, I always thought it was blue"

"Um Raven" Randy said in the best tone he could muster with so many woman looking at him, he was the obvious odd one out, being male.

Raven finally looked up, a warm, almost friendly smile across her face. "Yes Randy?"

"Would you be able to sew some shirts for me. Please" He quickly added, and like that the whole room fell silent, not believeing what just happened, Randy, being nice, using his manners, not trying to scare and intimidate.

Raven looked at him, not quite believing it herself, "Are you drunk?"

"No"

"Are you high?"

"No."

"Oh. Am I? Cause it sounded like you just asked me for a favour and you said please"

Randy was about to open his mouth again but Raven cut him off, which was good. "Sure. Since you asked nicely, I don't get it, but Iziah understands how hard it is to be nice to people that you don't like"

"Thank you!" Iziah thought her sister would never get it.

Raven followed Randy to his locker room, wondering just how many shirts he had to sew, if it were one then surely he would of bought it to the locker room. He gave her the pile, which held quite a few.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. But only if you don't mind" Randy was still being nice, it was weird to explain, but the longer he was nice to her the easier it became. Raven shrugged, "Sure" She pulled up her walkie-talkie and got in contact with Iziah, "Hey you need to do the meeting minutes, I'm stuck here sewing, I feel like that chick that was forced to spin yarn into gold,"

Iziah sent through her giggles but grudgingly agreed to the meeting minutes. Raven knew why she said yes, because even though she claimed hatred, Raven knew that she secretly liked John, on some level. Raven settled down on the bench and pulled the pile of shirts towards her, she couldn't help but notice that it wasn't all his shirts, but some personal clothing, a very small dress that was obviously his daughters, Raven was just thankful there was nothing that belonged to his wife, that could of been awkward, real awkward.

"So" Randy said breaking the silence but not knowing how to proceed after that two-letter word.

"Indeed" Raven said trying not to laugh at his social awkwardness, she knew how he felt, she was socially awkward twenty-four/seven.

"You don't like me much do you?" Randy asked making the tension heavier, Raven kept her eyes on her needle, too many times she had pricked herself,

"I don't like you attitude, theres a difference. Even if I do understand it, don't mean I let it fly"

"You don't understand anything" Randy all but growled out, no one especially a woman got why his attitude was so bad. Raven merely shrugged it off,

"I understand what its like to be a victim of lies and rumors, I understand that because of it, people paint a picture of who you are without being remotely right, I understand that no matter what you do its wrong and it only gets you in more trouble. I understand that when you've had enough of the shit you just resort back to defense mode, sure it alienates you but its better than the judgement"

"You talk like you know me"

"I wasn't talking about you Randy, I was talkin about me, but it sounds like I have it right, well mostly right"

"You looked pretty cozy with the Divas" Randy pointed out, trying not to judge but that was getting pretty hard.

"They ain't done nothin wrong to me, so I'm being nice until they do, although the way Beth looks at me is making me un-comfy, its like she's undressing me with her eyes then trying to blow me up with her mind"

"From what I hear, she's a dyke, well half a dyke" Randy said actually trying to help, if he told her why Beth was staring then maybe she wouldn't be so uncomfy. With any luck.

"Stones fly in either direction Randy"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that if you don't want their stones thrown at you, don't throw stones at them"

"I wasn't throwing stones, I was merely pointing something out"

"I was just pointing something out, but yes I've heard about Beth liking women as well as men, we have something in common, who would of thunk it"

"Besides they throw stones anyways, I've heard them whispering about me"

"They haven't said anything bad or false, just the obvious and that from what it looks like, you're a very good husband"

_The girls said that? I always thought it was insults that they couldn't say to my face, you learn something new everyday_.

"So, if you don't mind me askin Randy, how did you meet your wife?"

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"I'm gonna be here for a while, might as well talk about somethin"

"Oh" Randy instantly relaxed, she was just making conversation, he could handle that. "I was in a bar and I saw her sitting across the way, but I was too shy to go over"

"Yes I can see that"

"Anyways I sent a note her way, she came over and we started talking, we switched numbers and now here we are"

"Sounds very romantic and sweet," Raven gushed, "All good stories start with a bar, its just something about it that makes for a very good story"

"So how did you meet Tyler? That must be a very good story"

Raven laughed "Thats a involved story, its also one that makes you go 'no way, that didn't happen'

"So, how did you meet?" Randy asked relaxing on the bench, she had already finished the first three shirts and was onto the next, girl could really sew, he had to admit that. Randy couldn't also deny that he liked talking to her, it was easy to do, he didn't find his guard was constantly up, wondering if he should be careful what he said, she took it in stride. He liked that. With Sam, he always had to be careful what he said and did.

"Ok, I'll tell you but at any point you get bored, just tell me to shut it"

"Will do"

Raven took a short breath, "One night my sister dragged me out to a bar, apparently I needed to get out. So we went to this new bar down the road from us, when we got there they had karoke going and somehow she convinced I should get up there and sing. I agreed, but only if they either _Dr Hook_ or _Theory of a deadman_, luckily for me they had one _Theory_ song, _Bad Girlfriend_, which is one of my favs, so I sung my little heart out, I'm not strangled cats but I'm not _Aretha Franklin_ either, anyways I sung and people liked it. FYI I made that song my bitch"

Randy laughed, so far this story wasn't so bad, it was different to others, the context was the same, but she wasn't changing any parts of the story to suit her, he just knew it was nothing but truth.

"Anyways, I went to the bar and ordered a drink and across the way, there was Tyler Connolly, it was the first time in my life that I had to remind myself not to go all fan girl, he came over and we started talkin, the thing that got me about Ty, was the fact that he didn't mention anything about his band, he said that I made that song mine. We stayed there for a while talking and laughing, it was so easy to talk to him, before he left he asked for my number. For two days I was that girl waitin by the phone for his call which didn't come, by the third day I was like well at least I got to meet him, thats something"

"Did he call on the fourth day?"

Raven laughed, grabbing another shirt, "Nah, it took him like three weeks to call because of his schedule, when I answered the phone it took me a moment to register who it was and how he got my number, we met for coffee and now here we are"

"Must be nice, new love and all that" Randy mused, that period with Sam had faded a long time ago, he couldn't help but wonder if it could of lasted longer.

"If you call new love six years Randy"

"You've been with him for six years?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself sometimes, why he stuck with me is a mystery"

"Well you are very pretty" Randy said before he could stop it, mentally he kicked himself, he wasn't meant to say that, not outloud anyways. Raven blushed a little, it always happened when someone gave her a compliment, she was used to insults.

"Thank you. I like your tattoos" Raven decided to give a compliment just to even things out and to hopefully take away the obvious weirdness that was screaming in his ice cold eyes.

When Raven was done with his sewing, she went back to the Divas locker room, she came away from Randy's locker room feeling weirder than usual, wondering why he gave her that compliment, it was just weird. She tried to put it on the back-burner but that was hard. She liked to keep compliments at the front of her mind, it would give her something positive to focus on. When she got there, the girls were crowded around the door, banging furiously, trying to get in.

"Whats going on?"

"Eve has barracaded herself in the locker room, again" Beth rolled her eyes trying to get in but to no avail.

"Why?"

Nattie sighed, "She does this when someone makes a comment, so now thanks to creative story lines and Alberto's big stupid mouth, we're locked out until she calms down, which usually takes forever"

Raven was about to leave, and let them deal with it, she would have if she didn't suddenly realise something that was important to her good mood, her precious _Theory _was in the locker room. Raven waded through the girls and knocked on the door, "Eve?"

"Go away!" Eve shouted, her voice close to cracking into hurtful tears.

"Eve, its Raven, can I come in?"

"No!"

"K, can you pass out my Ipod? It has my _Theory_ and I need to listen to them at least eight times a day or else I start to suffer withdrawl"

"Whats going on?" Iziah asked joining the group of Divas, "How come you guys are out here?"

"Eve has barracaded herself in the room, and I need my _Theory_" Raven answered banging on the door again, "Eve, I don't want to come in, I just want my Ipod"

"I can't see it!"

"Look in the black coat, third pocket"

"I don't see a black coat!"

"Its not hard to spot Evie, its a black trench coat"

"Its not in here!"

"Can I come in and get it? I know I left it in there"

"No!"

Raven let out that annoyed breath, "Evie, I don't care why you're in there, I don't care about any girly dramas you're going through, I just want my black coat"

Eve didn't say anything, she was thinking. "You can come in but only to get your coat, and then you gotta leave, and no one else can come in"

"Yeah whatever, I just want my _Theory_,"

Eve slowly inched the door open, snaking an arm out she pulled Raven in and quickly bolted the door again. Eve looked at her clearly confused, "You're wearing your black coat"

Raven looked down, her coat hanging off her body, "Would you look at that. That means" She fished around in her pocket, pulling out her Ipod, "Yes! _Theory_!"

"I want you out" Eve snapped, angry that she had been tricked, Raven merely put the buds in her ears,

"Me leavin isn't an option Evie, however you have two options, you can talk to me or you can be quiet and let me listen to my _Theory_ in peace"

Eve didn't say anything as Raven pushed the button and loaded up her _Theory_, before clicking play she looked to Eve, "Are we talkin or am I listening to Tyler's sexy voice?"

Eve didn't say anything, she just glared at the young girl, Raven shrugged and clicked play and let Tyler wash over her.

"You wouldn't understand Raven"

"Wouldn't understand what?" Raven pulled out the ear buds so she could hear Eve properly.

"The've all made me out to be something I'm not, this storyline has ruined my life,"

"Now you're being overly dramatic"

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand"

"I do understand, I've been where you are right now."

Eve cast an eye at the young girl, not believing for a moment that Raven knew what she was talking about. "Have you really?"

"Yup. A few years ago I made a mistake and since then certain people have let that mistake define me. Because of it, I'm not a girl thats worth knowing, I'm just that mistake."

"I haven't made a mistake, I'm in a storyline for work"

Raven waved it aside, "Context don't matter, its the same at the end, your storyline and my mistake have made people define us as that, we don't get a chance any more, unfair but true"

Eve finally sat down next to Raven, now she was open to hearing suggestions and Raven's sure to be weird advice. "What kind of mistake did you make?"

"That I won't say but I can tell you that I was transformed into something I'm not, a horror story. Mothers used my mistake to make me into the monster under the bed, I was used to make little kids behave, 'Be good or Raven Venom will get you in your sleep'

"Must of been a really horrible mistake"

Raven shrugged again "Nah, but mothers can always make anything scary, I know my mother did, for a time I was shit-scared of Santa, of course it didn't help that I watched a movie about a psycho santa killing everyone. Oh well, I got over it in the end, you always find some way over the hump"

"You were scared of something that doesn't exsist?"

"Don't be saying that in front of Jamie, she will scratch your eyes out, and that won't be pretty, girl has the sharpest nails known to man"

Eve let out a giggle before sighing and flopping back on the bench, "So how did you move past people making you into a monster?"

"Well I didn't baracade myself in the Divas locker room for a start"

"They all just got to me, talking and whispering, making me into that girl you see on RAW, I'm no where near that but still its what they see"

"I really can't offer anything you ain't heard before, the way I dealt with it was simple but effective, it does take some courage though"

"I'm willing to try anything at this point, I hate doing this to the girls, this is there room as much as it is mine, its not fair but sometimes I just wish I could hide from the world."

"Well firstly, apologize to your friends, you're gonna need 'em, secondly when people start judging and sayin shit, don't hide, just accept and move on, you shouldn't care what they think because if there thinking bad shit from the start, then they ain't worth your time or energy, and lastly, and this takes the most courage, if people call you names, like that mexican douchebag did, then simply agree"

"What?" Eve looked at her like she was nuts, Raven was used to that. "If I agree then it proves them right"

"No it don't, Eve all it does it shuts down the arguement, if I call you a bitch and you say yes I am, I have nothing else to taunt you with, if you keep agreeing with my insults and pretend it don't bother you, I'm gonna get bored and move on, when someone insults you like that mexican fucktard did, he wanted a reaction, if you react like you don't care, he's gonna move onto someone else, and you will be under the radar"

"That actually makes sense"

"Of course it does, I'm not as insane as people say."

Raven froze for a moment, Eve hugged her greatfully, words could do a lot for someone's confidence, obviously her words had done more good than Raven thought, and as always it started out with that need to listen to _Theory_.

"Thank you so much Raven," Eve looked happier now, so that was something. Raven couldn't help it, but she liked to help even when she thought she was over stepping, and that happened alot especially lately.

**A/N Long chapter, I know, but there was so much I had to add in. And to answer a random question ( I really like random questions lol) I love all Theory songs, but my ultimate favs are Bad Girlfriend, Hurricane, Heaven, Hate my life, Love is hell, We were men, In the middle and What was I thinking, these are the ones I have on repeat throughout my entire shift, which is a good eight hours, thats a lot of Theory...Anyways onwards! **


	16. Just because I'm a prick

**Chapter 16 Just because I'm a prick don't mean you can be**

After that heart scare, Punk was a little more tolerant of Jamie, he wasn't being nicer but then again he wasn't being any meaner than usual. He kept his words short and his tone neutral, trying his hardest not to look at her any longer than he needed too. He found it reletively easy considering that Jamie was away from him most of the time. Paul set her up with tasks, and when she was done, Paul gave her other things to do. Punk wasn't sure how Paul did it, but he answered Jamie's millions of questions without losing patience. Jamie seemed to ask questions about everything, half the time they came from no-where and had nothing to do with work, it was just something that had popped into her head. When she came in, Punk knew that Jamie had more questions and he doubted whether or not Paul would be able to answer them.

"Hey, can I be in charge of the jeering?"

Paul shot a look at Punk who was more confused than annoyed. "What jeering Jamie?"

"You know when the pretty girls walk past, can I be the one hollering at them?"

"No, Jamie none of us want to jeer at women"

Jamie just shrugged "Well I'll do it then, that should be fun. 'Hey baby! 'Shake it!' Capital knockers!"

Punk had to turn around so Jamie wouldn't see him laughing, he could actually see that happening, the girls walking past going to their training, and Jamie squealing at them, his favourite was 'capital knockers!' Jamie clenching her fingers as though she was squeezing a pair of breasts. He bit his lip until he tasted blood, his face going red, no-one least of all Jamie could see him laughing, he tried to think about something not funny, anything, but it wasn't helping. All he could think of was her round face lit up, cheering at the girls 'capital knockers!'

"Jamie have you finished those tasks?" Paul asked after he had finished laughing, he wouldn't jeer because he is married, but he wanted to see Jamie do it, mainly because it made him laugh harder than ever.

"Which ones? Cause I delivered all the messages that I had too"

Paul shot another look at the champ, he was still facing the locker pretending to be busy, his lean frame shaking with what Paul hoped hoped was laughter.

"I need you to grab us some coffee and get a message to Ryback, we need to see him as soon as possible, about the up-coming event"

Jamie shrugged happily, "Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can. Punk do you want anything?"

_Just stop saying things that make me laugh and like you a little bit more_. "No, wait yes" He turned around hoping it was under control, "I want you the hell away from me, you're giving me a headache"

"Sorry," Jamie giggled before skipping out of the room.

Paul laughed again, "Capital knockers! Funny!"

Punk made sure she was well away before he laughed "Yeah, that was awesome. Shake it!"

Jamie came back a mere few minutes, only now the smile had gone and she was soaking wet. She looked as though she was going to cry. She sat down in the chair, clearly upset and scared. Sadly she looked up at Paul, trying her hardest not to look at Punk. "Why are men mean to me? I know why he is" She glanced at Punk before turning back to Paul, "Why are they so mean? I didn't do nothin to them"

"What men Jamie?" Paul asked nicely, it hurt him that someone had upset her, Jamie reminded him of his girl, Cassidy. Injury and all.

"The british man found out that I'm scared of british people and keeps scaring me with all his weird lingo, and his added in yeahs, then when I ran away I ran into some other guys, the ginger called me names, mean names and his friend with the weird hat touched me, bad touch, and then his friend with the long hair threw coke at me." Jamie finished her blue eyes welling up again, "Dad said people would be nicer, but there all just being jerks, I ain't done nothing to them and yet there jerks" Jamie sighed putting her on her arm, "Maybe I should just leave, I have no business here, I'm just the stupid retard, the stupid stupid stupid retard" Jamie thumped her head against the table everytime she said the word retard.

"You know Jamie, I can't just sit here and watch you suffer" Punk spoke up, nothing but ice (he hoped) in his voice, "So I'm going to train for a couple of hours I'll see you later"

Punk strode his way way around the arena looking for the four assholes that had hurt Jamie, he still wasn't sure where he was at with this whole Jamie thing, he wasn't sure if he liked her but seeing her cry and insulting herself had put some sort of emotion in place for him. He hated seeing her like that, he needed to get the hell out of there before he did something that would question everything, like putting his arm around her and comforting her.

"Barrett!" Punk called out to him, he stopped and looked to the champion, mocking and all ready to come back with his insults.

"What?"

"You know Jamie?"

"Oh you mean the bitch that finds it funny to pretend that she's afraid of my accent?"

"She is afraid of it, you idiot."

Barrett laughed "And you're going all protective, how sweet."

"I'll remember your mocking when you're on your way out,"

"What are you talking about?" Barrett snapped, all playful mocking gone.

Punk shrugged, thinking that Wade would already know, "You know her Daddy may not have pull around here anymore, but her uncle does, Hunter has fired people for less than what you just did, imagine what he's gonna say when Jamie turns up in his office crying," Punk flashed him a grin, "I'll let you ponder that Barrett"

Punk left him to think about that, he went to find those band rejects, they had crossed a bigger line than Barrett, they had mocked her, thrown coke at her and touched her, no one should be touching her, _Except me_, Punk shook it away, no way should he be thinking that, not about any woman but about her especially.

"Hey!" Punk shouted at Heath, Jinder and Drew, they hadn't paid any attention to each other before, they just stayed away from each other but now that Jamie came into it, he had some words to say. "Where do you three assholes get off touching Jamie?"

"Which one is Jamie?" Drew asked, he knew damn well who Jamie was.

"You know who she is, stay the hell away from her"

"No," Heath said stubbornly, "She shouldn't of ran into us"

"Let me get this straight, she ran into you so you decide to mock her, throw coke at her and try to molest her?"

Jinder cracked a grin, speaking fast in Indian. Punk had no idea what the hell he was saying but he didn't care, Punk punched him, knocking him back into the wall, Punk put his hands back up, ready to fight. They backed away, leaving Punk to smile for the first time since being away from Jamie. When he turned around one of the twins was right behind him, a hunting knife in one hand and a tazor in the other, no wonder they fled so fast. They couldn't compete with electricity and a knife in the hands of a psychopath.

"Did you want something?" Punk asked, it wasn't hard to hate her, it helped that he didn't know which one this was.

"Which one them touched Jamie?" She asked evenly ignoring everything else about him, "And where?"

"Jinder and I don't know. She just said bad touch"

She nodded her head in deep thought, "Its weird to me that the biggest bully to her, is now defending her, don't you find that strange Punk?"

"Just because I'm a prick, don't mean others can be"

"One way to put it, heres another stop being a prick to her or else your balls are coming off, courtesy of my huntin knife, got it?"

Punk just looked at her bored, he had nothing to say about this subject, he just wanted her to leave. And now.

"Now if you don't mind me, I'm gonna go and pay this Jinder a? What do you call it?"

"Visit?" "Beating! I'm gonna go and pay him a beating"

Which ever twin she was, she stopped and looked to Punk, "But I admit it was nice that you defended her, even if you don't like her"

When Punk turned around to walk back to his locker room, Jamie was behind him, "Did you really defend me?" She asked in a small voice, Punk couldn't help it, he wanted to say no and he would never do that especially for her of all people but he couldn't. The words just refused to come out, his brain was rejecting anything mean.

"Yeah I did, thought I would try and help" Punk said tightly hoping that Jamie wouldn't make a big deal about it. But she did, Jamie wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, "Thank you so much, you are so far the nicest non-family guy this place has"

_Are you seriously that stupid? I've been nothing but a prick to you and one defense, suddenly I'm the nicest guy ever?_ Punk didn't think about it much because all he could think about was this was quite nice, he missed hugs and Jamie was very good at hugging. When she let him go finally, her whole face had gone red, she just looked at his face, eager to touch the rough beard, Jamie had always liked beards and hairy faces, she didn't even know why. Punk slipped away from her, needing to get away, far away as humanly possible, so afraid that he was going to do something stupid like kissing her. Oh how badly he wanted to kiss her, kiss her and not stop.

"Punk!" Jamie called out as he made his steps faster,

"What?" He didn't look back, it would of been harder to keep walking if he did.

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome!"


	17. Afro wig

**A/N This chapter may be a bit weird but I really like it, and yes I can just see this happening, oddly enough, enjoy!**

**Chapter 17 Afro wig**

Iziah paced the Diva's locker room muttering to herself, the other girls just looked at her as she skipped subjects and muttered about 'stupid people and their stupid bright shirts' Iziah wasn't quite sure what she was going to do but she knew it had to a revenge plan of sorts, Raven had tried to talk her out of it but once Iziah was focused on revenge, nothing derailed it.

"Can I just ask one more time, what exactly did John Cena do? I mean, you can't pull revenge on him just because he's there" Raven pointed out for the ninth time, she wasn't even sure why she was bothering.

"He likes me!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Alicia asked earning the Iziah death glare, Alicia was lucky that looks couldn't kill.

"No Foxy, its not a good thing. In this life there is only one thing I ask, people not to like me, its not that hard people"

"I'm with Foxy on this one Iz, whats so bad about John liking you, I mean I guess he is mildly attractive" Raven pointed out making Iziah turn on her,

"What the hell did you say to me?"

Raven just shook her head, there was no point, Iziah wasn't going to listen, it was wasted breath better used to breathe and help people with their weird problems.

"I know what to do!" Iziah suddenly shouted with glee,

"No fire" Raven warned making the glee evaporate like the water in the Sahara,

"Fine. Wait, I know! Fire!"

"No fire!"

"Fine!" Iziah snapped heading out of the room, "Stupid people and their bright shirts, so flammable and yet I can't light them on fire, its like having kerosine but not allowed to set light to it, who made her charge of fire anyways"

"I can only be thankful that I have her lighters" Raven murmured pulling out a red lighter and a zippo, "Hard to light someone a-flame when you have no lighters"

Iziah searched her pockets for her lighters, when she patted her pockets down for the fifth time she realised that her sister's sneaky hands had found their ways to her pockets, "Mother-fucker"

"Me, or just people in general?"

"What do you want Cena?" Now that she had no fire or way to have a smoke, her temper was alot shorter.

"I wanted to ask you to dinner"

"How many times do I have to say this before you get it, I don't like you" Iziah snapped through gritted teeth, her fists clenching and un-clenching until her knuckles turned white. Iziah couldn't put all the blame on him, sure she didn't like the fact that he liked her, it was new territory to be liked especially by a man, but she blamed herself for liking it, hated that she was so tempted to say yes to his dinner invite, she reasoned once he had his dinner minus her dessert, he would leave her alone, and that would win out over everything. But still she had to take a leap, and Iziah always said if it wasn't leaping off a ten story building into a feild of spikes then there was no point doing it.

"Maybe you would like me if you got to know me?" John suggested, his blue eyes twinkling only made her hate herself and him a little bit more.

"I know for a fact I won't"

"How do you know if you don't try?"

Iziah didn't say anything, she was trying to think of a way to get him to leave, or at the very least to shut him up.

"Iziah? Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"No"

"Your not tempted? Not even a little bit?" John coaxed, his skin now mere inches from her's, he could practically feel it. Smooth and heated, bringing the heat to parts of his body that had been left dormant for far too long. Iziah shut her eyes, mentally calming herself down with numbers, when she opened her eyes, she knew how to get rid of him and how to make him hate her. It was so simple, she wondered why she didn't think of it before. Insults! No one liked being insulted, unless John was stupid, which she didn't put past him.

"No I'm not tempted because you are an idiot"

John merely smiled, "Yeah I guess I can be pretty thick sometimes, I should really work on that huh?"

"And you have a big mouth"

"Yes I do but it comes in handy for like when when you need news spread around like really fast"

"And you can't wrestle to save yourself"

"Yeah you have my number on that one" John chuckled, water off a ducks back, "I guess I should really learn another move, hmmm what move should I learn? I have a submission move and a power move, lots of tackles and even the stray dropkick"

"And its clear as day why your wife left you" Iziah growled more upset that he didn't seem to care about her jabs, usually by now she would of been punched, no one could handle their flaws out there for everyone to see and hear. Its bad enough to think those things about yourself but to hear that other people think them too, John however just kept shrugging it off like it just didn't faze him and that pissed her off more than anything.

"Yeah, she left me because she was a whore, I had to let her go so she could be with her own kind"

Muttering in really angry Latin, Iziah stormed away, she would of slapped him but she feared that that would only make it worse.

John chuckled, watching her leave. It was alot simplier than he thought, Raven was right, agreeing with insults shut down the arguement.

Iziah had her plan in motion, it wouldn't be too bad but hopefully it would take John down a peg, Iziah shook the bad feeling away, was she feeling bad for her insults? No, that was stupid, she never felt anything for anyone, why the hell would Cena be different.

"Izzy I don't know about this?" Eve doubted that this would work and she didn't want to give anyone ammo, she didn't want to be that girl, but somehow Izzy had twisted her arm.

"Evie, it'll be fine, all you gotta do is distract him, and when I give the signal, make him crouch down."

Eve bit her lip again "What if he gets mad?"

"Good, then he'll hate me, I'll go back to hating him and the world will be ok again"

"Go back? Meaning you don't hate him?"

Iziah muttered in heavy french, glad that her sister wasn't around to hear it. "You're focusing on the wrong point Evie, just do your part and I promise he'll only hate me"

Eve rolled her eyes "Fine, but I'm not being all whorey"

"As long as he's crouched down at the right time, I don't care how you do it"

"Well lets get this over with then" Eve muttered as they went to find John. Once he was spotted by the catering, Iziah snuck away and left Eve to distract John. Eve had no idea how the hell she was going to do this, maybe she should just be whorey, but she reasoned if she ever wanted _him_ back, being all flirty with John wasn't gonna help.

"Hey John"

"Hey Evie, how are you?"

"Good. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"

John looked at his watch, "It'll have to be a moment, I've got to get to this media thing."

"I know you have a crush on Iziah" Eve started wondering just where she was going with this, so he had a crush on Iziah? What of it?

"Yeah I kinda do, why you jealous?" John teased making this a little bit easier for Eve.

"No I'm not jealous, but I've spent some time with her and I think I know how to get to her"

"So you're gonna help me tame the wild beast?"

Eve fidgeted with her phone before accidentally dropping it, "Could you grab that for me? My back is still real sore, I think I might go and see the doctors, its getting these stabbing pains and stuff"

Taking the bait, John crouched down to scoop up the blue phone, it only took three seconds to strike. The glue matted his hair and before he could touch it, he felt the light weight crash down, and Iziah looking at him joyfully. Attached to his head was a very colourful afro wig, it made Iziah crack up laughing, now he couldn't get it off because of the glue. He tried to pull it off but it was useless it was stuck, and he had to leave right now for his media thingy.

"Now you're all ready for your day John, good luck!" Iziah pranced away very happy with herself.

John ran a hand over his face, he had tried his best to get rid of the colourful wig but it still showed. He had to cut it down until it looked like he had intentionally dyed his hair different colours of the rainbow, everyone jumped on his hair, asking questions. He just went through his usual routine, he hated that he had to add 'Keep in mind, I've already explained about my hair"

No one seemed to ask any questions after that. Now he had to find Iziah and try to remember how to get the super glue off, now he felt bad for Kylie, having it on your hand was alot different to having it on your head. John burst into the locker room, glad that it was only the twins and Jamie in there, the other girls were getting their make-up and wardrobe sorted.

"OMG! I love your hair!" Jamie's eyes lit up seeing the rainbow, "Can I touch it?"

"Maybe later" John managed to get out, "Iziah, how do I get this thing off?"

"Wait a second, you glued that to his head?"

"Yeah, a little" Iziah mused keeping her nose in her book, she couldn't look at John, it was dangerous, she didn't want to crack up laughing. Usually she did, but for a weak moment, Iziah felt a little bad.

"Well now you can help him get it off and shave his head so it looks like its meant too"

"I don't want too" Iziah pouted looking up, she had to put a hand up to cover John from her vision.

"And I don't wanna tell Dad what you and Fifty did at the zoo last weekend, but I guess I gotta"

"NO!" Iziah shouted so loud, everyone including Raven jumped. "Fine, I'll do his stupid hair, but he's not allowed to enjoy it"

"After this, trust me I won't be enjoying anything you do to me"

John bent over the sink, a little afraid that Iziah was just going to hold his head down, he couldn't help the shake, her hands massaged through his scalp, rinsing and gently prying. Iziah wanted to hold his head down until he stopped moving and with anyone else she would of least tried, just to scare them at just how little their lives meant to her, but for some reason she didn't want to figure, she couldn't do it John. She tried to push it away, her hands had reached out trembling with desire to drown him, but when she touched him, her murderous motives just flew out the window. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he liked her, lord knows Iziah could do with at least one more friend. John didn't say anything, the tiny spell was cast, her hands were on him but in a good way. Finally she was done and the afro wig pried away easily.

"Thank you Iziah"

"Uh-huh"

"I think the words your looking for are 'your welcome John"

"Personally I think you looked better with the afro wig, it went with your shirt"

John sat back in his chair, prying off his wet shirt, Iziah forced her eyes away, why she didn't simply leave was beyond her. The door was right behind her and there was nothing in her way, but half-naked John had just halted her.

"Can you pass me that towel?"

Iziah put her breathing under control, she tried too at least. Picking up the towel she handed it too him, and there was no murderous feelings, no wanting to smother him or choke him with it, just her hand on one side of the towel and his hand on the other. She wasn't letting go and she didn't know why. John gave a tiny pull which had more force than he realised, Iziah toppled on top of him, legs straddling over in his attempt not to let her fall. The heat rose, she felt it crawl into her veins, soft blue meeting icy silver, she wasn't sure who's breathing was more eratic but that didn't matter. John took her face and pulled those lips to his, his lips were too good to resist, before she knew it she was kissing him back, his hands trailing over her back hard trying to bring her even closer, her hands flew to his chest, the muscles rippling under her touch. Her hips ground against him, little grunts flying every which way. Iziah, very aware of what she was doing, lept away like he was on fire. For the first time in her life, she was blushing, blushing hard. She hadn't ever done this before with anyone and now suddenly she was, it was very confusing and some how wrong.

"Iziah"

He couldn't go beyond that, because she just walked right out the door, refusing to say another word about anything.

**A/N How's that? Iziah a virgin lol (I can't remember if I've said anything that contridicts that, so if I did I'm sorry) Anyways, hope you enjoyed, John and Izzy getting that bit closer, and I love the afro wig, he should have that forever, Onwards! **


	18. I know this looks bad

**Chapter 18 I know this looks bad**

Jamie had been running round with Paul Heyman for what felt like hours, everything had to be perfect and she wouldn't allow herself to rest until it was. She told Paul that Punk defended her, which of course the older man was surprised at, Punk wasn't usually one to defend women these days, but he was at least thankful that it was Jamie he chose to be nice too, if there was any woman in this place that deserved a little bit of kindness, it was young Jamie.

"Is everything done horsey?" Jamie asked again, she wasn't sure if she had asked a first time so she asked just to be sure. Paul didn't seem to mind being called horsey, it was better than anything else he'd been called over the years.

"Yup, I think thats it Jamie"

"Yay!" Jamie clapped her hands wildly, she loved helping, it made her feel better about her injury, if she could still help someone, then she wasn't useless, Jamie never again, wanted to feel useless.

"I'm gonna get a drink, wanna join me?" Paul asked noting the sweat rolling down her slender face.

"Nah" Jamie said simply before just skipping away, she didn't want to say it but she really wanted to see Punk, she wasn't sure why but she wanted to make sure that he was ok, something about his eyes made Jamie sad, it was then she realised why, because for some reason, he was sad. Jamie didn't bother knocking, she had a feeling that his words would of been 'fuck off' if she had, so she just walked in as if she owned the room. Her eyes widened in shock and fear, Punk sitting on a metal folding chair, razor blade to his wrist, slicing until blood was dripping on the floor.

"Punk! You're bleeding!" Jamie gasped shutting the door and heading over to him hurriedly, "Why are you bleeding?"

"Go away" Punk snapped pulling his bloody wrist away from her, he knew he should of locked the door, her hug, her happy smile, it was just too much, he didn't want it to mean anything but it did and that just scared him, so he did the only thing he could control these days, he cut himself until the blood covered his arm. Jamie didn't listen, she was busy fussing over his 'injury' Jamie did the only thing she could think of, she whipped off her shirt and knelt down between his legs and wrapped his bloody arm in her t-shirt.

"Jamie" "Shush! You're bleeding and I'm trying to stop it"

He was surprised by her hard tone, he couldn't imagine Jamie to have a tone like that. Now that he had been shushed, he took in the scene, Jamie on her knees in front of him, wearing no shirt but covered by her lacy purple bra, her body inches from his. Jamie put a pressure on his arm, shaking her head at his stupidity, "Why were you hurting yourself?"

"You wouldn't get it"

"No because I'm just the stupid retard who don't get nothing" Jamie snapped making him jump back in his chair. One hand held the bloody shirt to his cuts, her other arm flew to his face, stopping just in front of his views, squinting he saw what she was trying show. On her slender arm, from her wrist to her elbow joints were cuts, deep scarring cuts that reminded him that before she was injured, she had a past.

"You cut yourself?"

"Yes" Jamie nodded darkly, "And I can tell you, its not as much fun as you think, why are you doing this to yourself anyway?"

"Same reason you did" Punk spat out in sarcasm that Jamie didn't get.

"You were raped by your sisters sleazy boyfriend? What a small world"

To say surprise rattled his system was an understatement, he didn't expect words like that to leave her mouth, there was no way Jamie knew words like that.

"You" "Yes" Jamie said knowing what he was about to say, because every one always asked it when she let that info slip. "You are not to do this anymore"

"And you're gonna stop me?"

Jamie looked at those eyes, determination striking his frame from head to toe "Yes. If I have to be around you twenty-four seven then so be it, I don't ever wanna see you bleed again, unless you can't help it, like a nose bleed or something"

"Jamie" "Shush!" Jamie said again peeling the shirt back to see if the bleeding had gone, it had stopped and now all she had to do was wrap it.

"Jamie" Punk said again wondering if he was gonna get another shush thrown his way.

"Yes?"

"Do you really care that much if I do this shit to myself?"

"Yes I care." Jamie looked at him confused, "Why wouldn't I care? I'm not Izzy you know, having a hard-on for people being in pain"

Punk couldn't help but laugh, and thats when it dawned on him, where she was and how she was dressed. No shirt, between his legs, eyes boring into his. Punk couldn't help it, he didn't even question it, he stroked a finger down her face and before he knew it, her lips were on his, burning and pushing into his sense of right and wrong. Her lips were better than he thought, soft and tender and begging to be tasted.

"Well isn't this a charming new development" Raven broke in, she wasn't too thrilled to see her sister on her knee's between Punk's legs without a shirt, it was made worse when she saw them kissing.

"This isn't what it looks like" Jamie responded jumping away from Punk. "Ok it is, but you gotta let me explain"

Raven took off one of her t-shirts and handed it to Jamie, "Put that on and then come with me so you can explain what I just saw"

"Bye Punk" Jamie said sadly slipping the shirt over her head and following Raven out of the room. Punk relaxed back in his seat trying to ignore two things, Jamie's soft lips making him want more, and the raging hard on he recieved just from kissing her.


	19. One broken date means nothing or does it

**Chapter 19 One broken date means nothing or does it**

Raven couldn't wait to get back to the hotel, curling up with Tyler and watching bad horror films would be the only thing to make her day float away, it wasn't as bad as one would think, just really long and with Iziah banging her head against any hard surface she could find and with the whole Jamie/CM Punk thing to deal with, it made for a real tiring long day. Just as she got to the front foyer, her phone went off, she was about to ignore it but seeing that it was Tyler calling, she picked up.

"Hey baby, please tell me your here already?" Raven asked hopefully, but she knew what he was about to say, she didn't like it but she would have to accept it.

"Sorry babe, but I forgot about the last show"

Tyler seemed to do that alot, his memory wasn't the best so she could forgive him plus he always made it up to her.

"Damn you and your memory," Raven let out a sigh "Its ok Tyler, but you owe me"

"Yeah I know and I have the best way to make it up to you"

Raven let herself giggle, she could still watch her bad horrors and curl up in bed, she would just have to be without Tyler, it wouldn't be a first. "Alright, play a good show and I'll catch up with you next week"

"Alright, love you babe"

"Love you too, bye Tyler"

Raven put her phone away and trampled on, she was so lost in her own wounds she litterly banged into Randy. She was so upset that she couldn't even string an insult or retort together.

"Sorry Randy"

"Its ok, you alright?" Randy asked not even sure why he cared or even felt compelled to ask. But he saw a sadness in her silver eyes and that pulled a string that hadn't been pulled in a while. A raw emotion that flowed through him like a river.

"Yeah, just a broken date." Raven shrugged forcing a smile to her face. It didn't quite reach her eyes but that was ok. It was only Randy, not like he really cared or anything.

"I'm gonna play pool, wanna join me?" He asked and then mentally kicked himself, why did he even ask that? It slipped out of his usually quiet mouth, without so much as a second thought.

"You sure you don't mind the company?"

Randy shrugged, "Nah, but thats only if you don't have anything else planned" Why did he say that? Didn't she just say, with sadness in her eyes, that her plans had been broken. He wanted to kick himself again.

"Ok I guess, just don't be upset when you lose."

"Yeah ok then"

They went to the pool room, and for an hour or so they played pool. Randy was surprised that it was fun, she was quite good at pool but even easier to talk too. It was mindless drivel but it was still nice.

"So what made you want to be a wrestler?" Raven asked as he walked with her back to her room. He didn't have too but actually wanted too, the last time he did that was with Sam, but even then he felt like he had too, with Raven it was just something he wanted to do.

"I can't remember a time when I didn't want to wrestle, except for a brief summer when I was twelve when I wanted to be Kermit the frog" Randy started and then launched into his long explaintion of why he wanted to be a wrestler. Raven listened patiently, he saw it in her eyes, she wanted to hear it.

"I think its a shame" Raven said after he was done, a smile hinting her lips.

"Why?"

"You would made a great muppet"

Randy laughed a real laugh, nothing had to be forced right now, with her it felt natural and normal. "Thanks for that Raven, really"

"You're welcome. I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"Sure, I may even have a new shirt for you to sew"

Raven laughed putting her key in the lock. "Just remember to ask nicely, I won't do anything other wise"

"I'll keep that in mind. Good-night Raven"

"Night Randy"

He made his way to his own room and when he flopped into bed several moments later, he drifted off to sleep easier than ever. His night was perfect and he couldn't imagine anything to make it better. Randy shuffled around, that gnawing feeling in his gut starting to grow, it was nothing, at least thats what he told himself.


	20. Would you quit it?

**Chapter 20 Would you quit it?**

"I'm tellin you, it was a date" Iziah said again as they sorted through gear, Raven had made the mistake in telling Iziah what she got up too last night, instead of curling up next to Tyler, she was playing pool with Randy. She had more fun than she realised, Randy could be a very nice guy, when he wanted to be.

"It wasn't a date, it was two people playin pool, thats it"

"I'm tellin you, it was a date" Iziah repeated throwing random cables in any old direction, "The only thing missin was the kiss good night"

Raven rolled her eyes, she knew better than trying to tell Iziah different, she was going believe whatever the hell she wanted. Still she wanted to make it clear that playing pool with Randy was exactly what it was, two people playing pool, nothing more than that.

"So when are you guys going on date number two?"

"It wasn't a date, seriously, what do I have to do to convince you that it wasn't a date?"

"Do you find him attractve?"

"What?"

Iziah straightened up and looked at her sister, "Do you or do you not, find Randy Orton attractive?"

"No."

"Liar"

"I'm not lying, I do not find that man attractive, I think he can be nice when he puts in effort, but to be fair, Miz can be nice too, even Alberto Del Douche-bag could be nice if the effort was made"

"Yeah but you wouldn't play pool with them would you?" Iziah asked her silver pools shining,

"Only becuase I'm not a pool slut" Raven laughed "And now that the cables are sorted, I'm leavin, this conversation is makin me a little dizzy"

"Just make sure that when you run into Randy, that you thank him for the date last night!"

Raven flung her leg up, catching Iziah right across the ass, she jumped forward and almost fell over cables.

"Totally worth it" Iziah laughed both hands rubbing her booty trying to take away the pain that Raven had caused.

"If your trying to work, maybe I could rub your ass better"

"You go anywhere near my ass, I'm gonna rip your arms off and ram them down your throat" Iziah stood up straight, with her heeled boots she almost came somewhere near his height, she was no longer shorter by a head. "What do you even want Cena?"

"I wanted to ask you out for dinner"

"How many times do I have to say No, go fuck yourself, before you understand? I don't want to go out with you"

"And yet I see it in your eyes, you wanna say yes" John teased getting closer, his finger swiping down her soft face. "Just say yes, thats all I ask"

Iziah slapped his hand away, restraining herself from punching him, she was still on second movement, last thing she wanted was an all out war with her sister, that would just end badly, but especially for her.

"C'mon Izzy, just one date, thats all I ask"

"And all I ask is for you to leave me alone, or at least die"

John let out a laugh as though Iziah had made a really funny joke, "One dinner, thats surely not too much to ask"

"No. Now go fuck yourself," Iziah flashed him a grin, "And if you ask again, I'm gonna deck you in the snozz"

"What does that even mean?" John had to ask, unknown to him he was actually safe, Iziah wasn't allowed to hit him. Instead she pushed her way past him, it was enough to send him backwards, landing on the cables back first.

"At least help me up Izzy" John stayed where he was, hoping that he could feel her soft hand entwined in his. Clearly that would be as far as he would ever get with her. Iziah let out an annoyed sigh as if he just asked her to find the cure for cancer. Putting her tiny hand out she offered him a way up. John used his obvious advantage, her body falling and sprawling over his, before she could react and leave, his giant arms closed around her back, pressing her body into his. Every inch of him moulded to her's and Iziah couldn't help the little whimper. It did feel good, being here on top of him, his body moving slightly under her's. She let her gaze fall to his, blue mixing with silver, creating a spark like none other. John took her temporary silence as an opportunity, his lips gently owning her's. Iziah let go faster than usual, her lips kissing him back, her tongue begging to be set free in his mouth. John pulled her closer, the warmth spreading around and creating a fire that couldn't be tamed. Iziah wriggled her little body, she wasn't sure if she was looking for an escape or she was trying to get a reaction. The hard lump pushed into her body, making everything spin and swirl like a carnival ride. The fireworks spurted across her eyeballs, causing more erruptions and fear than she thought. When he released her lips, her gaze fell to his again and that cocky grin only made her angry. She wasn't meant to be this easy, this foolish. Iziah managed to pull herself away from the wonderful body heat. John pulled himself up, wanting to pull her back to him, now that she was gone all he felt was cold, a painful cold that he just wanted to get rid of. "Iziah" "Don't. Just quit doing that and stay the hell away from me"

He grabbed her hand, pulling her body back to his until her chest was pressed right up against his. Her breath stopped for a moment and for a split second everything spun again, Iziah let her knee come up and just like that she was free and he sunk down to his knee's, gasping for precious air. "Stay the hell away from me Cena, or you'll never get your balls outta your throat"

Iziah stomped away wondering what the hell made her so damn special that he just wouldn't leave her alone. Iziah hated the obvious soloution to the problem, just sleep with the man already, sleep with him, let him brag and then he would leave her the hell alone. But Iziah wasn't ready to give that up yet, somewhere deep inside her, she wasn't ready to make him leave her alone, she was in a weird way, liking the attention.


	21. Guys have issues too

**A/N **A little bit of filler never hurt no one, lol Enjoy!

**Chapter 21 Guys have issues too**

Raven let out a little grunt as she rolled her neck, un-tangling those cables had done a number on her neck, a crack exploded in her eardrums and for a moment it helped. Another crack exploded and it made her smile with the memory that came with it. According to her father, her body was broken beyond repair, it needed a complete over haul, like a car that was wrecked. Strip it back, give it new parts and it'll be good as new, sadly Raven couldn't do that, her broken, or breaking down rather, body would just have to last.

"You ok lass?"

Raven looked up at Sheamus, his hair seemed brighter but that could of been her imagination. "I'm fine, you however look like crap"

Sheamus took a seat across from her, "Thanks for the compliment, I can see why people like you, so nice and caring"

"Yeah thats me, caring all over"

Sheamus pulled up his phone, the vibrations annoying him. Raven watched his pale face go from relaxed to annoyed, even his white face could pitch out annoyed.

"You ok?"

Sheamus muttered something but didn't elaborate, Raven who was curious by nature wanted to ask but she was wise enough not to push. Sure with her training and wicked temper, she could beat the Divas, it was just logic, but to take out Sheamus? Yeah only a loaded crossbow would help with that, and sadly for her, she had left it in her other pants.

"Why do women have to be bitches?" Sheamus growled his blue eyes fixing on her silver orbs.

"I won't take offense, but I can't tell you about other women but Izzy is a bitch because its fun, me I'm a bitch by defense"

Sheamus muttered something again as he went back to his phone.

"Ok whats wrong?" Raven couldn't stand the curiousity any longer, even if he said nothing.

Sheamus just looked at her, not a word passing across his lips. Raven just shrugged

"Ok, thats your business"

Sheamus let out a sigh "Girlfriend is upset because I forgot her birthday and then when I did remember she didn't like the gift I bought her"

"What did you buy her?"

"Label maker"

"Yeah that would do it, if you got me a label maker, I would make you the label jackass and tape it to your forehead"

"Ok, it was a stupid gift but I said sorry"

"Then I would make a label that said dumbass and tape it to your cheek"

"Raven" "Then I would make one that said ginger and tape it to your-" "Raven!"

"Sorry, I got a little carried away, maybe a label maker would be good for me. I would make one that said 'Warning; do not touch and tape to my sister's forehead, maybe people would get it then"

"Are you going to help me or not?" Sheamus asked almost coming to the end of his patience.

"I'm sorry, you actually want my help? Thats weird"

Sheamus rolled his eyes, "Are you going help or do I have to Brogue Kick you, cause I could do that"

"Think your aim would be off, but whatever. When do you go home?"

"Tomorrow."

"Surprise her with a thoughtful gift, apologize and bam, you should be back in her good graces, oh and admit that your gift was lame and your soooooo sorry you forgot"

"And that will work?"

Raven shrugged, "I have no fuckin idea, but its a start. If she doesn't forgive you even though you have admitted to being wrong, maybe your whole relationship needs to be analyzed"

Sheamus nodded as though he understood, Raven wasn't sure if he did or not but that was his issue for the moment. "You're actually useful lass"

"Oh stop," Raven pretended to blush and pout, "And now my cellphone is vibratin, if thats Iziah tellin me she just hurt someone, I'm gonna be ever so pissed." She looked at it, and just like that paranoid ice flowed through her usually luke-warm veins, _We need to talk, Tyler_.

That was bad, very very bad.


	22. Night light

**A/N **Yes this actually happens, enjoy!

**Chapter 22 Night light**

Jamie popped up in her bed, white-faced and terrifyed, she had just finished having _sex_ with _Punk_. Her mind had boggled at the thought, Jamie if she was honest, wasn't exactly entirely sure what sex actually was, she had been explained the in's and out's, but it still puzzled her. And with Punk? How the hell did that even happen? She just sat in the dark trying to remember the dream. She only caught snippets, she was naked and he was naked. And he was on top of her, and his lips were on her neck, lips puckering and sucking like a light vacuum, it made her giggle. Jamie touched her neck, it was dry and didn't feel any different, didn't feel like someone was nuzzling her neck. Jamie's face scrunched up in confusion, she was trying more and more to remember the dream, the more she remembered, the more she became terrifyed, she wasn't sure if this was real or if she was seeing the future, all she knew was the obvious, she was asleep and when she was asleep, Punk was naked and she was naked, and they were definitely having sex, or at least a low cut version of it. Jamie flopped back down on the pillow, she had to calm down, dreams are just dreams, they can't hurt you. Oh she hoped not, because right now she wasn't feeling up to getting naked with Punk. Jamie ran a hand over her face, if only she knew why she was dreaming of Punk and why the hell were they having sex. Jamie shut her eyes and tried to remember what could of bought that dream on, her only thought was the kiss, she didn't get how that kiss led to a naked dream with him, sure the kiss was nice and his tongue was fun to play with, but other than that, there was nothing. Jamie pushed out of bed, a little freaked out that she was naked, qucikly scoured the room for Punk, when she realised he wasn't there she let herself giggle, she had gone to bed naked because it was hot, her blue eyes bulged at the small pool of liquid on the bed, now she another problem, not only was she dreaming of Punk, now she was leaking. Jamie shook her head and went to the door, right now she needed help and Raven was the only person to help her, her hand touched the door knob and her brain clicked in and told her she was still naked, she had no issue with being naked, but everyone else would. So one black robe later, Jamie was trailing the hallways trying to remember which room her sister was in. It just wasn't coming to her, all she could think about was Punk and his nakedness. It was all very mind boggling that she actually didn't see Sheamus, until her tiny body bounced off him like a pinball. Sheamus caught her arm before she fell making Jamie giggle.

"You alright lass?" Sheamus didn't like that she was out all hours of the night, there may be gentleman in this company, but there were also fucktards that would take advantage of her and her failed brain, Darren Young and Titus O'Neal for one, and those stupid band rejects for another.

"Yessum." Jamie pulled herself together before her face lit up, it was the bright crop of red hair that did it, he even had a bright red mustache/beard combo going on. Pure awesomeness right there for someone like Jamie. Right now however it was his pale pale skin that made her eyes brighter,

"Question, do you glow in the dark?"

Usually that would piss him off, it wasn't like he could help being that white, but with Jamie it was different, she just didn't know any better, and if she did, her innocent puppy-dog eyes made him forget that.

"Yes, yes I do"

That was the wrong move, because Jamie took his wrist and started to pull, Sheamus was more surprised that she even managed it,but he guessed that once the girl had an idea, she had the adrenalin to do anything and that included pulling him down to her room. Jamie shut them both in and pulled him until he was standing in the corner of the room, Sheamus wasn't sure he liked where this was going, he figured it wouldn't be sex because even Jamie knew that the best place for that would be the bed, not a shy corner of the room.

"Jamie" He tried to say something but she undid her black robe making him forget but quickly shut his eyes. When he opened them she was in bed. "Jamie?"

"Shh, your a night light."

Sheamus tried not to laugh, "Jamie why do you want a night light?"

"Because I need one. Now shh, I'm trying to sleep"

Sheamus didn't say anything, he just stood in the corner of the room, he could of left but that would be even riskier, his work friends were still awake, if the wrong person saw it, he would be in a fuck load of trouble, so he just stood and waited for her to fall asleep. When he heard the soft snores of her puffing out the letter Z, Sheamus took his chance and crept his way to the door, he just silently put his hand on the knob,

"Get back in your corner night light"

Sheamus looked at her, her eyes were still shut but her Z's had stopped, Sheamus had a choice but he didn't make the right one, instead of leaving he went back to his corner of the room and waited for morning, what harm could it do right?

Punk tried to keep the anger in, he really did but it was hard. He knew letting Jamie make him feel things was a bad move, he had let her in, just a little and then there she was, with Sheamus of all people. He had been innocently walking along the halls looking for a vending machine and then he saw Jamie looking lost and confused. It was his perfect chance to help her, earn some extra time and points with her, until she litterly bumped into Sheamus first. At least the big Irishman stopped her from falling, Punk wasn't sure what was said but actions always spoke louder than words, and the actions were right in front of him. Jamie said something, Sheamus said something and the next thing Punk saw was Jamie pulling him to her room, he didn't think that Jamie could or would be that sort of girl, but there was the evidence, Punk wasn't sure what he hated most the fact that Jamie was even like that, or the fact that she had chosen Sheamus. Maybe that was a good thing, it meant he wouldn't get hurt again, little too late on that one.


	23. Now there flaunting it in front of me

**Chapter 23 Now their flaunting it in front of me**

Punk didn't want to admit it, but he was hurt. The anger had gone and now he was just left with hurt, Jamie had kissed him and had decided that she wanted someone else, it hurt that it was his friend but Punk should of been used to it by now. At least no one knew just how much he was feeling, he hadn't told anyone, not even Heyman, just what was going on in his head. He pushed into the locker room to find Sheamus sitting at the metal table going over his match for that night. Just looking at the irishman made the anger come back, Punk took a calming breath and busied himself with putting his stuff away in his locker.

"Hey, you nervous?" Sheamus asked looking up from his paper, Punk was still turned away from him so Sheamus couldn't see the look on his face. Tonight he had a big match with Ryback, at least he could always imagine that the wrecking ball was Sheamus, Punk kept the scowl to himself, again he had taken some sort of gamble with feeling something and now even the loud pale irishman had outdone him. It wouldn't of been so bad if Jamie wasn't so damn fine, every word he could think of to describe her just wasn't good enough. Jamie had something that he couldn't even describe and now she was giving it to Sheamus. Punk slammed the locker shut finally turning around.

"Nah, no nerves at all" Punk managed to pull out a cocky smile just as Paul and Jamie walked in. Punk instantly turned back to the locker and opened it, rumaging around making it look like he was actually busy. He didn't want to see Jamie and Sheamus kissing, he didn't want to see Jamie at all, it was too much.

"Morning Punk! How are you?" Jamie asked brightly, she was extra bouncy that morning, she had managed to sleep through the rest of the night without having another naked dream about Punk, Jamie could only hope that it lasted because she didn't want anyone ever knowing what she was dreaming about. Her mind was freaked because her brain didn't know how to process it, but her body reacted how it should have and that freaked her out even more.

He didn't say anything, not that he had too because Jamie was already sitting down and talking to Sheamus.

"Hey! Thank you for last night, that was really nice of you"

"My pleasure darlin, but I can't do it tonight, I'm busy"

Jamie's face fell, "Aw, but I need you!"

Sheamus let out a sigh, anyone else the choice would of been easy, but for some reason he just couldn't say no to Jamie. "Alright, what time?"

Jamie's face scrunched up in confusion, trying to figure out what time she would be in bed by. "Um, after I go to bed, so about eleven?"

"Right. I'll see you at eleven than lass"

"Thank you Sheamus!"

Punk had heard enough, he stalked from the room letting the door slam, un-luckily for him Paul followed, and the look on his face suggested that he knew more than Punk wanted him to know.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Paul asked as they trampled down the corrider, the look on Punk's face was all the evidence that Paul needed, Punk had a thing for Jamie and listening to her and Sheamus talk as though they were together just made him crazy jealous. He hadn't seen Punk like that in a long time, it was nice in a way, that Punk was trying to feel again.

"Tell who what?" Punk snapped, he didn't want to have this conversation but apparently he had no choice in that.

"Jamie. You're sweet on her."

Punk didn't say anything but Paul saw the look in his eyes, he wasn't going to tell Jamie anything because she was now with Sheamus, Punk had lost before he even had a chance to get out of the starting gate.

"I don't think Jamie and Sheamus are together, he has a girlfriend back home"

"Oh come on Paul! I saw them, Jamie pulled him into her room and you heard them this morning, I don't know whats worse, the fact that Jamie is with him or the fact that she doesn't know he's already got a girl"

"Let me talk to Jam, maybe there is a logical explaination" Paul wanted there to be a reason, because he saw it in Punk's eyes, he liked Jamie and it had been so long since Punk liked any female.

"No. Just leave it Paul, who she fucks is her business and I'm not making it mine"

Paul let out a defeated sigh as Punk stalked away, Paul decided to talk to Jamie, he just refused to believe that Jamie was with Sheamus and he refused to believe that Sheamus would cheat on his girlfriend, not after all the time he spent telling her and the guys how much he loved her.

It was just after lunch when the same four people found themselves in the same room, Sheamus and Jamie got take out and Punk and Paul had thought that the room was empty. Punk was about to head out but Paul stopped him. Punk shot him an evil look as Jamie, offered the chips out to him.

"Want one?"

"No" He managed to growl, without people looking at him. Jamie shrugged and looked back at Sheamus.

"So you're coming over tonight right?"

Sheamus gave her a bright smile before handing her a package. "This should do the trick Jamie"

"But you said you would come over, you promised!"

"Honey I can't, and you know why"

"But how can I sleep without you! I need you Sheamus!"

Punk coughed something out that sounded like pathetic whore, before sliding out of the room followed by Paul.

"Was he talking to me or you?" Jamie asked confused looking back to Sheamus. He shrugged his broad shoulders,

"I don't know Jam, but I can't be your nightlight tonight, I have a meeting with my girlfriend"

"But how will I sleep?"

Sheamus nodded to the parcel, gently she pried it open to see a small box with a flame shaped light. "This should work Jamie"

"What is it?" Jamie asked taking it out and looking at it, "I know its a flame but how will that help?"

"Its a night light, just plug it in and bam, no more scary ness"

Jamie lept up and hugged him greatfully, "Yay! Thanks Sheamus! I cannot wait to tell Punk, he'll be so happy that I won't be having anymore dreams about him"

Sheamus raised an eyebrow at her making her blush. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah, you kinda did"

"Oh well" Jamie waved it aside, "He didn't hear that so it doesn't count"

Punk didn't hear it, but Paul sure did and now he knew the truth, now if only he could convince Punk.


	24. That talk

**Chapter 24 That talk**

The nerves piled around her, she had no idea what Tyler wanted to talk about but she knew that it wasn't good, it couldn't possibly be good news especially since he wasn't answering her calls or texts, busy or not he always answered, even if it was just a thirty second phone call, Tyler always answered, but now he was just ignoring it. Raven trampled her way down the corrider hoping that this would work, she had never been in this prediciment before, but maybe Randy had so maybe he could ease her nerves, or he would punt her until she couldn't feel feelings anymore, right now either way was ok. Randy pulled the door open so fast she got a little dizzy, the way he launched it back it was like he was expecting her.

"Raven?"

"Apparently, at least thats what my birth certificate says, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment"

"Uh sure, I guess" Randy held it back and let her in, "So what brings you to my door?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you somethin"

"Go ahead" Randy took out a bottle of water, whatever she had to ask he assumed it wouldn't be too bad, possibly something to do with wrestling.

"Um, you're married right?,"

"Yeah" Randy said darkly, he should of known better, he should of known that she wasn't different and she just wanted the scoop on his personal life. "Look why don't you go and ask the girls, apparently they know more about it than I do"

Raven just looked at him confused before getting it, "Oh I'm not here to pry, I just wanted to ask you in all the years you've been married have you ever wanted to talk to her about something really important? You know 'the talk'?"

Randy was still lost in confusion, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because as far as I know you're the only one in a long term relationship, so if anyone knew it would be you" Raven let out a sigh "Ty wants to talk to me about somethin and I guess I'm a little nervous, I just want to know if its bad news or good news"

Randy let it sink in, it was weird, since they got here they had obtained the rep of 'helpers' and now one of them, the smartest one (in his opinion) needed his help, it suddenly occured to him that even 'helpers' needed help. And apparently when the helpers needed help they went to him, that just made it weirder.

"I don't think I can help you, your relationship is different to mine, for the obvious reason that I'm married"

"Wait, you don't think thats what he wants is it? He wants to marry me? Oh lord I hope not"

Randy took a seat beside her, it occured to him that she wasn't super girl, she was just a normal girl that needed help. "I honestly couldn't tell you Raven, but its a possibility"

Raven let out a sigh, "Sorry I wasted your time."

Randy couldn't help the pull of _something_ when she walked out, she just looked so sad and defeated.

_Poor girl, wish I was more help_, he had no clue where that came from, he usually didn't like helping anyone much less someone from the Divas' locker room, Randy reasoned that it was ok because technically she wasn't a Diva, but still he wished he could of helped her. From what he had heard from Sheamus, she was very useful and to lose her would be a shame.

Raven let out a deep breath as she walked to her room, Tyler would be waiting and every inch of her just knew that tonight wasn't a night where she recieved a happy ending. He was waiting on the bed looking ever so delicious, a serious look on his handsome face.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to help one of the guys" Raven got out lamely, it wasn't the reason she was late, she was late because she was avoiding the room as much as she could, always making another excuse to stay away from the evil room and its even more evil need to talk. She would've been later if it wasn't for her sister and Randy Orton (weird) pushing her until she had no other choice but to go.

"It's ok, I get it"

Raven wanted to run away, it would of been the best thing right now, it would spear the hurt and everything else that was about to come out of his delicious mouth. Tyler patted the bed, "Sit down, I wanna talk to you about something"

Raven felt like a robot but she sat down with him anyway, "So what did you want to talk about? Please let it be the weather"

Tyler let out a small smile and took her hand "I think you know Raven"

"Think I need to hear you say it Tyler"

He let out a sigh and began his rumble and with each word he uttered she could hear her heart tearing. He was right, things hadn't been right between them in a long time, everything seemed ok, but they both knew it wasn't and tonight was the right night to walk away, before they wound up hating each other.

"Is there someone else?" Raven had to ask, it would of been easier to hate him if there was someone else, Tyler ran his thumb across her cheek, taking the stray tears, "You know there isn't, but things haven't been right for a long time, we both know this is the right move, I don't ever want to wind up hating you and I don't want you to hate me"

"I still hate it you know"

"I hate it too, but I'd rather take this now then later when its too little too late"

Raven collapsed in his arms, the tears running on their own accord, at least Tyler wrapped his arms around her, for now he would comfort her. "I'm sorry Raven"

Raven let out a choked sob, trying so hard to stop crying but not one part of her body was listening to her. They stayed like that for a while until Raven fell asleep in his arms, everything was just tired from the heart ripping.

When Raven woke up she was cold and her face was wet, she looked around for Tyler, her lonely self only cemented the obvious, she was alone and her six year relationship to the second greatest frontman ever was over. After she wiped her face and settled into the warm bed alone, she knew there was only one way to end the heart break, she needed to go to sleep and wake up when the world was a better place, that would take forever but she was ready for it. Now that Tyler was gone, she had nothing else.


	25. Shut down

**Chapter 25 Shut down**

Raven crashed into the Divas' locker room and sat down, her silver eyes looked glassy and like a robot she sat down and just stared into space. Every now and then she would blink, out of sequence but she would blink. The only thing that looked normal was her breathing, her whole body sagged down and her glassy eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Raven are you ok?" Beth asked gently, Raven just blinked, left eye first then the right, she didn't answer Beth, didn't even look in the blonde's direction.

"Raven?" Nattie asked getting the same response. All the Divas' were getting concerned as she just stared into space and did nothing, it was like her brain just wasn't processing anything. Nattie shook her but still Raven did nothing, just breathed and blinked.

"Ok I think we should call her sister" Beth piped up, "Somethin is wrong with her"

"I'm with Beth, someone go and get Iziah" Nattie was getting slightly antsy as a line of drool slid down her lips. It proved that there was something wrong with her, a normal person would of wiped it away but she just let it fall. Eve slipped out the door and thundered down the hall in search of Iziah, the men made their comments but Eve just ignored it, for once it was about someone else and right now Raven needed help and it was resting on her.

"Iziah!"

"Eve thank God! Take me away from this moron" Iziah pleaded as John let that smile drop, he should of known the insult was coming, she was being very patient with him until Eve came along, shouting and going all screechy.

"There's something wrong with your sister"

Iziah shook out of Eve's grip and looked at her "Just because Jamie has a thing about bright lights and being naked don't mean there's something wrong with her"

"No its Raven"

"Her paranoia doesn't mean there is somethin wrong"

Eve took her hand and started pulling, moving Iziah wasn't as hard as it looked, "There is something seriously wrong with her, you gotta see her"

Eve pulled her all the way to the locker room and then she finally let go. Iziah bolted into the room a little glad that Raven was still breathing and not convulsing on the floor, that would of been really bad. Izzy had seen this before and she didn't like it.

"Raven, look at me honey" Iziah said gently, slowly her sister looked at her. Nothing but emptyness sat in her silver orbs. "Raven squeeze my hand if you can hear me"

Raven gave it a strong squeeze but still didn't do anything else beyond that. Iziah pried her hand away and looked to the girls. "Thanks, she'll be fine"

"Whats wrong with her?" Eve asked gently, Raven was so nice to her that seeing her like this was just saddening.

"She's turned her brain off," Iziah shrugged pulling out some handcuffs, "When she gets really upset, she turns her brain off and just does this, its like she's a zombie but without the brain fetish, thank God because she eats like a damn horse when she's hungry"

"And why are you handcuffing yourself to her?" Beth asked still wondering how its possible to turn off your brain.

"Raven stand up"

Raven stood up without even thinking about it, "Rae sit down"

She sat and waited for the next command.

"Un-do your shirt"

Raven started to un-button her black shirt before Iziah changed her mind and made her do it back up.

"She's highly suggestable when she's like that" Tamina answered for them. "And you don't want the wrong guy taking advantage of it"

Iziah gave her a peircing look, "Are you a lesbo?"

Tamina let out a harsh blush, "I don't see how thats your business but yes, I like girls" Tamina was ready for a fight instead Iziah just shrugged, "I'll give Rae your number when her brain re-boots, she likes her girls smart and feisty."

"Up" She commanded at her sister, "Walk with me" Raven trailed with her sister

"I'll see you girls later, I have work to do, thanks for the help"

"Man I hope she's ok" Eve said as she shut the door, "It would be a real shame if she wasn't"

"Sounds like you like her" Tamina teased raising an eyebrow making Eve blush furiously.

"She's a nice girl, of course I like her." Eve furiously made herself scarce, last thing she wanted was for them to know that she had a little bit of a crush, on Iziah.

Iziah walked with the zombie towards the coffee, Raven dragged her feet but still she wouldn't stop walking until she was told.

"Raven stop"

She stopped with her left foot in the air, it was ready to take another step but having to stop suddenly made her re-think that.

"Alright, lets get this over with Cena, what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you out for dinner" He looked to Raven who was just staring at him, blinking in her creepy way. "Is Raven ok?"

"She's fine" Iziah snapped, "No to dinner, how many times do I gotta say it?"

"The day you start meaning it, the day I'll stop asking"

Iziah just looked at him, she really couldn't believe that she was thinking of saying yes. "I can't tonight or any other night, I've gotta take care of my sister. She's not well"

"Rain check?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"I'll be waiting" John actually had the balls to kiss her cheek before going the hell away. Iziah couldn't help but smile and as much as she hated it, she hoped that Raven turned her brain on fast. She wanted dinner with John.


	26. Totally not listening

**A/N **So a little weird this chapter, and feel free to line up and slap Punk if you wish, if you make him bleed thats twenty bonus shots, no nut shots! lol Onwards!

**Chapter 26 Totally not listening**

"So don't you see Punk, Jamie and Sheamus aren't together, she just thought that he would light up the room to keep away the scary darkness" Paul told him almost giddy from the news. He wanted Punk to give Jamie a chance for so many reasons but the main one was the most obvious, Jamie, on some level, was good for Punk. He made the cold champ smile with his eyes, when Jamie was around, Punk was like his old self, and Paul was just glad that there was someone in the world that could still do that.

"Paul!" Punk yelled getting the man out of his giddy spell, "I don't care. I told you, what that girl does is her business, not mine. So please would you just leave it"

"But Punk" Paul protested before being shushed up again,

"Seriously, don't wanna hear it. So go away" Punk, for the first time in a long time waved his hand at Paul to shoo him away. Paul sighed knowing it was useless to try and talk it over especially now when Punk was so angry, Paul could see it though, the champ was still mad because he didn't quite believe the overheard conversation, to Punk it was still a little too convienant, he still believed that Jamie wasn't as dumb as people thought, he saw it in her eyes, Jamie was smarter than she acted. When Punk turned around he was greeted with one of the twins, just staring at him like a zombie, a stray handcuff hanging off her slender tattooed wrist.

"Um hi?"

Raven just looked at him, drool spilling from her lips. That was starting to creep him out, normal people or at least the stupid self concious women he worked with, would at least be embarrassed enough to wipe it away, she just let it fall onto her black shirt. Those silver eyes lost all life as they peered at him.

"Raven! There you are!" Jamie screeched up the hallway, her round face now full of relief as she spied her sister. Raven didn't even turn around, she just kept staring at Punk with those wide eyes, drool falling onto her shirt. Jamie touched her hand and on instinct, Raven's cuffed hand flew up to catch her across the cheek, it all took seconds, Jamie closed her eyes expecting a smack, when nothing stinging touched her skin, she opened her eyes to find Raven's wrist in Punk's hand. He saw the smack coming and for some reason he stopped it, Raven just stayed where she was looking with out of sequence blinking eyes. Now that she saw Jamie, she didn't need to smack who was touching her. Punk let her hand go and like a wet fish, it flopped down to her side.

"Thanks Punk" Jamie breathed, taking Raven's hand properly. It was weird moments like these that Jamie felt so grown up and needed, when Raven was like this, it was her chance to help her, she liked being able to help and to help her herione was even better.

"Whats wrong with her?" Punk asked quite rudely, neither of them seemed to notice, he waved a hand in front of her face, for a moment her pupils followed it but quickly stopped.

"She's sad" Jamie informed him taking the cuff and putting it on her own wrist. At least Raven wouldn't get away so easily this time. At least thats what Jamie hoped.

"And when she's sad she becomes a zombie?" Punk was biting out his words and hating every second that he wanted to stay and talk to Jamie. Her convienant coversation still lingering in his mind but still, he wanted to stay and talk to Jamie. Even if her creepy sister was staring at him with drool pooling down her lips.

Jamie shook her head, "No. At first she turns her brain off and that leaves her as a zombie, but her sadness must be really bad, because instead of turning her brain off, she's just decided to go to Raven land"

Punk raised an eyebrow at her, "Raven land?"

"I don't know how to explain it, all I know is she's not with us right now, she's in her own little world"

Punk waved a hand in front of her face again, she didn't even budge. Instead with her free hand she started to run her fingers through Jamie's blonde locks. Now she seemed focused, well at least focused on the strands falling between her fingers. Why did he feel that little twinge of jealousy, _he_ wanted to run his fingers through her hair, _he_ wanted to be the one to touch her. Instead he was resigned to feeling jealous over her sister who wasn't even aware of what was going on.

"Is she going to be alright?" Punk asked even though he really didn't care.

"She will be, as long as I keep an eye on her"

"So she's not gonna make it, with you watching her, we may as well count her out now"

Jamie looked at him confused before the tears of understanding touched her eyes, "That was mean."

"Aww I'm so very sorry for hurting your little feelings" Punk sneered at her making Jamie's tears fall faster.

"Why are you being so mean?"

Now his words were just being used so bluntly Jamie could feel the cuts they made, usually he stuck to insulting her in ways she couldn't understand so she had no choice but to let it go, but now it was like he wanted to see her cry. He wanted to hurt her.

Raven was still running her hands over Jamie, as if she had just noticed that she was there. Raven felt the wetness on Jamie's cheek, instinct got to her and Punk didn't have time to stop her twice. The stinging that waded through his cheek was almost unbearable. Raven turned and walked away, taking Jamie with her whether she wanted to go or not. Whatever planet Raven was on now, she still understood that Jamie was crying and it was that douche's fault.

"Ok, what happened?" Iziah questioned as soon as she found Jamie and Raven, the tears still fell from her cheeks, they just wouldn't stop. The hurt and confusion that Punk bought her was just too much to handle at this point, she needed to breathe and think it through.

"Nothing" Jamie muttered wiping her face as Iziah un-did the cuffs, quickly she put the cuffs on herself so Raven wouldn't make another escape.

"Except?" Iziah pressed gently, she hated it when Jamie was sad, because Iziah actually had no idea what to say to make her smile again, Raven always had the right words but seeing as how she was off in her own little world, Iziah was going to have to try.

"Punk said some really mean things. He said more or less that Raven would die if I was the one to be watching her"

Iziah gasped in shock, to anyone else it would be meaningless, but to say that to Jamie who was pretty much the Mickie James to Raven's Trish Straus, well it was just down right mean and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew that Paul Heyman of all disgusting people, would never say something like that to Jamie. Iziah pulled her into a hug, her lips kissing the top of her head.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about what he says, he's an idiot"

"I guess" Jamie sniffed sadly, "It was really mean and confusing, first he's nice to me and now he's mean to me."

Iziah kissed her head again "I don't know, but I can tell you one thing, if Rae got to choose anyone in the world to look after her while her mind has gone AWOL, it would definately be you"

"Really?"

"Absoutely. Told me that herself, she did"

Jamie hugged Raven tightly, Jamie wasn't even sure if Raven felt it or knew what was going on but it didn't matter to Jamie, all that mattered was Raven would actually want her _help_ with something. When Jamie had let Raven go, she gave Iziah a big hug, it wasn't the first time she had done that but Iziah still felt a twinge of joy and relief that Jamie did love her.

"Jamie!"

When she turned around, Paul was waddling his way up to her. "Punk just said that Raven slapped him"

"Yeah only after he made her cry, worm"

Paul ignored her and looked to Jamie, "Did he speak to you about Sheamus?"

"Sheamus?" Jamie and Iziah asked, now both of them were confused and there 'help' didn't even know what was going on.

"Alright Heyman" Iziah breathed out, keeping calm and trying to ignore her sister's limp head on her tiny shoulder. "Explain and fast or else your champion won't be makin it to the next arena"

"You can't, you're on second movement"

Iziah let the evil smile come out, "As long as Raven is AWOL, I can do whatever the hell I want, so explain and fast"


	27. Fallen angel

**A/N **Long chapter I know, but so much had to be stuffed in lol and hopefully its worth it and again this only happens because of one thing, because the Venomous one said so, so onwards we go! Enjoy good people!

**Chapter 27 Fallen angel**

Iziah couldn't believe what she was hearing, Heyman explaining why Punk was being a jerk, Jamie's blue eyes darting between them as she struggled to keep up with the conversation, Jamie still didn't fully understand what they were saying, it was the first time that Iziah's mouth had been shut during a conversation, every know and then her ringlets would bounce when she nodded her head. When Paul was done, Iziah pursed her lips like she had seen Raven do many times. Iziah was thinking and Jamie knew that was bad, when Iziah turned her brain on, she was dangerous as Raven was spacy.

"I can assure that thats never happened"

"I know that, and you know that and Jamie knows that, but Punk doesn't and he thinks" "Why does he even care? Even if Jam was seeing someone, why in the blue hell is that any of his business?" Iziah's face bulged with knowing, it rushed to her so fast that everything around her was almost tuned out. "Oh you are joking! Please tell me Fat man, that your kidding"

"I'm not entirely sure but I have good reason to think that"

"Oh I so cannot deal with this right now" Iziah rubbed her temples, then noticing the stray cuff hanging from her wrist, a flurry of black and silver pounding down the corrider. "Damnit!"

"Want me to find her?" Jamie asked helpfully, it would be better than trying to follow a conversation that she didn't get.

Iziah let out a sigh still rubbing her temples, "We'll both go. Heyman!"

"What?" He huffed out annoyed, now that Iziah knew that Punk liked Jamie, it was going to be at least a million times harder to get the champ with her and thats after he gets over himself. Iziah didn't like people, or more to the point, _men_ sniffing around Jamie because Iziah and to a point Raven, had a very clean cut theory about men, they only had one objective and Jamie would be a jackpot. No one was going to get to the chance to hit it with Iziah around. Unless she was distracted...

"Keep your champion away from my sister, or I swear he'll die. I will kill him with my bare hands if I have too.

"Yeah yeah" Paul huffed out making his way back to the locker room. He tried not to be too giddy about his plan, but it was hard. If anything would make up for his biggest mistake, it was sure to be the happiness of not one, but _four_ people. Surely the almighty himself would forgive him for what he did to Cassidy if he did this.

Jamie and Iziah found Raven in the most obvious place, so of course they checked it out last. Iziah's ruling was simple enough, its too obvious so lets not check it. Iziah seemed to forget that Raven wasn't herself when she was spacing out, the obvious place should always be checked first, always.

"There she is!" Jamie shouted excitedly grabbing Iziah's wrist and hauling her down the ramp towards the ring, Raven lay a-top the cage which was lowered for that night. Raven looked perfectly fine, she was laying on the metal, looking up at the lights and cables. As long as she was safe, they no longer had to do anything. Jamie went to one side while Iziah was on the other,

"Hey Jamie, I'll race you to the top"

Jamie bounced up and down excitedly, clapping her hands, she loved racing simply because she had a fair chance of beating Iziah without someone letting her win. It was a fair match always. Iziah didn't let her win but at least she didn't cheat either.

Iziah whistled to one of the tech guys, if Jamie was going to go climbing up a cage with a risk of falling twenty feet she would at least be harnessed. He offered it to her but she shook it away, it didn't matter if she fell, she could handle it, she had handled worse.

Iziah put her hands on the cage, "Alright, ready?"

Jamie got ready, her tiny hands wrapping around the metal.

"On your marks, get set, go!"

It was like watching _Spider-man_ scale the cage, on one side a blur of blonde and excited cheers, on the other a flash of black and silver. They climbed up the metal as fast as they could, marks being left on their pearl like skin, but the little bit of pain was worth it, they were too busy trying to get to the top and claim the bragging rights. Jamie heaved herself on the top and started dancing,

"I won! Yay!"

"Damnit!" Iziah heaved herself up a second later, "Alright, first one down wins"

Jamie put herself over the top while Iziah did the same. "Ok, on your marks, get set, go!"

Jamie clambered down as fast she could but this is where Iziah excelled, when she was about halfway, she just let go and crashed to the floor.

"Ground shock, ow!" Iziah screeched twisting in pain as Jamie landed safely, "But I won, yay!"

"Again!"

"Alright, first one up and then down wins. Go!"

For a while they raced up and down, thinking of different stipulations, currently they were tied in wins, not that either of them were really counting. All the while Raven just lay on the cage and looked at the lights, every now and then she would giggle, at least wherever she was she was happy. Jamie made it to the top first this round, "Yay! I am totally owning you!" Jamie started her happy dance, neither of them aware that the Punk was watching from the sky box, even from up high he could see Jamie laughing happily. She really did have a beautiful smile.

"You cheated! You had your eyes open Jamie!"

"I so did not!"

Punk had no idea what they were arguing about but he couldn't see what made Iziah so damn scary, but he guessed that Jamie was scared because that was her nature, Jamie didn't have it in her to hurt anyone. _Not even me._

That thought scared him more than anything, it meant he had no more excuses for the weird feelings slowly spiraling out of control.

They laughed about something which made Jamie hug her sister.

"Well, well, well, look its the three losers"

Iziah's face turned dark, all at once the happiness in her eyes was transformed into something that could only be described as evil. Sluts would always have that effect on her. "Look its the three whores, men are the other way slut-whores. Well except that one"

Iziah jerked her head towards the sky box, she knew he was there, she wasn't as simple as people thought, when Jamie was concerned, she knew everything and that made it worse for everyone. Jamie's eyes brightened when she saw him in the box,

"Hi! Hi Punk!" Jamie yelled waving her hands around trying to get his attention, he actually gave her a tiny wave making her beam.

"He said hi to me"

"Good. He should be nice to you, because unlike some people, you're awesome!"

Jamie let out a flood of giggles as Iziah turned back to the whores. "We're busy, so kindly fuck off"

Kylie let out a smirk looking at the last Michales, lying on the metal not even knowing where she was. "You can't do anything to us, you're not allowed too"

"Let me show you something." Iziah lent down beside Raven making sure that her sister saw her so she wouldn't lash out, taking her hand she pulled her up so the three whores were also in her line of sight. No one could mistake the sound they were hearing, well except Punk because he was so far away, but as soon as Raven saw Ruby, Kylie and Nickie, she growled like a rabid dog set to attack, of course it didn't help when Iziah started patting her like one,

"Shh, its ok girl. I've got it, lay back down now"

Raven laid down and the sound stopped, "See, even when she's spaced out, she don't like you, and the sad thing for you is, when she's spaced out, I can do whatever the hell I want, so if I wanna take out the trash, I don't see anyone that can stop me"

Nickie let out a laugh, "Oh you are too much sometimes, always thinking your super-girl.!"

"This arena is for wrestlers, for Divas, and you three idiots aren't either, so get off the cage and out of ring and maybe we will think about not beating you up" Ruby shot at them, she was biggest out of the three, if Vickie was right, she would be the first to go. No one realised the obvious difference between Ruby and Vickie, Ruby was no-body, no one would care about her terminated career, Vickie, well she was Vickie _Guerrero_, that was always gonna have some sort of pull, no matter how she acted.

"Tell you what I'll get off the cage, if one of you want to try and make me"

The three girls laughed, "Lets face it, its three on one, one of you is spaced out, the other is a spaz and even you can't face up to three of us, if we come up there, you're gonna wind up being pushed off the top and I don't think even you can survive that"

Iziah merely got as close as she could to the edge without falling off, it was pretty much the only way she could get in their faces from so far away. She let out a weird giggle, "Push me off the cage huh? Just you fucking try!"

"You know what I love Nattie?" Beth spoke up from behind them, the entire Diva locker room blocking the way.

"Whats that Beth?"

"The part where the herione is in trouble and in the knick of time, the calvary shows up. Simply magical"

"Oh I love that part too" Nattie and the others agreed.

"Looks like our calvary has just shown up, who knew someone like me could make friends. World _is_ crazy"

They didn't like it when the odds were turned, pushing past the Divas they got the hell out of there, they would have to deliver Iziah's beat down another day. They could wait.

"What are you guys doing?" Eve asked as the girls made their way down, John and Randy came from another entrance from the arena, they went right to the front row and took a seat.

Iziah instantly looked away from him when John waved at her, heat and everything else flushed her instantly. "We were racing, you guys wanna join in?"

They all looked at each other uncertainly, except AJ who liked the idea behind it. "Sure, I'll give it a go"

Iziah scaled down her side while Jamie went down her's, "AJ you gotta wear the harness, I don't want Hunter in my face about me 'hurting' his Divas, although hurting those three whores should be acceptable"

Aj laughed as she wriggled into the harness,

"Izzy, over here"

"Yeah I hear you Randy, you should really stop smokin"

Randy ignored her instead his eyes were on top of the cage, "Is Raven alright?"

"She'll be fine. She always is" Iziah steadied herself by the cage, she still couldn't look at John, not when she had to focus on climbing a metal cage. "Ready Aj?"

"Ready!"

"Go!"

It took some getting used too but Aj made it to the top where Iziah was waiting gleefully, "Isn't that just typical of a Diva, keeping us psychos waiting"

"I will push you off the top so watch it"

Iziah laughed, "When you threaten someone, you're not meant to be laughing Aj"

"Shut up!"

"Alright. I'll give you another chance. First one down, go!"

They scaled down, Aj used the harness to her advantage and sailed down, seeing she was about to beaten Iziah just let go of the cage and dropped hard to the floor.

"Izzy!" John was the first one by her side, she wasn't moving. It all flashed in front of his eyes, Iziah let go and her head bounced off the floor with a dull thud. They all crowded around her, she was breathing so that was a good sign. Iziah opened her eyes, her hand tracing her skull, she was fine other than a slight dizzyness. They were all relieved that she was ok, but it was the bare whisper that only John heard that would resound in his skull for a long time to come.

_I hoped it was you_.

He didn't know what it meant but clearly it meant something good and he would take it. Take it with both hands.


	28. Can't hide forever

**Chapter 28 Can't hide forever**

All day long Iziah kept an eye on Raven, Jamie had decided to 'man-up' and deal with Punk, if Iziah could handle a fall like that from the cage, then she could handle Punk's mean comments, and even if she couldn't at least the horsey was on her side. So that was a bonus. Iziah marched her sister around as she completed tasks, sorting out bookings and all the other bits and peices. Raven was just spaced out, she would listen but nothing else seemed to get through to her, Iziah asked about what was going on but so far Raven had said nothing, she just shook her head sadly. They finally were able to stop working and together they sat in the sky box with Jamie and watched the show. Shawn was more than eager to let them up there, that way he knew where they would be and there was no risk in Jamie and Iziah rushing down to the ring when something didn't go there way. Knowing Iziah, every turn would be wrong. When a boring match came on, (something that didn't concern John Cena or CM Punk funnily enough) Iziah turned to her sister who was reaching out and grasping at stuff that wasn't there.

"Alright, you tell me right now, what the hell is going on with you?"

Raven looked at her, wide-eyed and clearly not listening. She reached for Iziah's silver ringlets, Izzy smacked her hand away making Raven look at her hurt,

"Tell me what happened"

"Gone" Raven said simply looking back at the ring where still nothing interesting was happening, (it still wasn't John or Punk or now Randy for that matter)

"Whats gone?"

"Gone"

Iziah shut her eyes in frustration just as the sky box opened, Iziah looked at her father, for the first time in years, Iziah needed his help.

"She still not with uz huh?"

"No. She just keeps saying gone." Iziah rubbed her temples, "Raven, please just tell me whats going on"

"Gone"

Shawn sat down beside her, touching her face gently, she knew he was there so Shawn was spared a hurtful slap. "Raven honey, tell me whats wrong, we wanna help you"

"Gone. All gone, all of it. Gone"

Iziah pulled out her phone, muttering angrily.

"Who are you ringing?"

"Tyler. Maybe he can sort this out." Iziah said darkly as the call connected, the ringing never seemed to stop but at long last the voice message came on. "Ty, its Izzy, ring me asap, somethin is wrong with Rae"

She snapped it shut only to have it ring again. "If this isn't Tyler, fuck off"

"Its Tyler, is she ok?"

"No she's not. She's gone into her own world, do you know why?"

"Possibly because we broke up"

"What?" Iziah couldn't believe two things, A) they had split and B) she didn't guess that already, there was only one person Raven loved more than family members and that was Tyler freakin Connolly. And Ray Sawyer, but he didn't really count at this point.

"We broke up"

"Why?" Iziah gasped "You didn't cheat did you? Cause if you did"

"No one cheated, there was no other person, it was just the time to say goodbye, Rae agreed and so here we are"

Shawn watched in slightly amused hesistation as Iziah 'uh-huhed her way through a conversation, by the time she was finished, she didn't look any more hopeful.

"So they broke up?" Shawn asked softly. Now it made sense why Raven was back in her own world, right now this one sucked.

"Yeah" Iziah let out a heavy sigh before touching her sister's leg. "Raven? I know you broke up with Tyler, and I know you're upset but you gotta face it"

Raven shook her head sadly,

"Rae, you can't hide every time something really bad happens, because all you're gonna have is a blank memory because you missed so much, you need to come back to reality and deal with this, it would be easier on everyone but especially you because if you keep hiding out in Raven land, I'm-a slap you"

"Was that necessary?" Shawn looked to Iziah, clearly not impressed that she threatened bodily harm, he wasn't surprised but still he thought that she could get through one speech without threatening someone.

"Yes it was necessary" Iziah said simply before turning back to the ring, her eyes suddenly all sparkle and shine "Ooh half-naked John Cena, my night just got better"

"He goes near you, I'm-a slap him"

"Was _that_ necessary Dad?"

"No, but I'm-a do it anyway"

Iziah let out a giggle, "Dad I know you have this thing about 'protecting me because I'm your daughter' but I'm a big girl and right now this big girl wants you to back off so I can see if this thing with John Cena pans out"

"What thing?" Shawn asked clearly alarmed, "Tell me, what thing?"

"He asked me out for dinner and when Rae has come back from Raven-land, we're going out for dinner"

"And you know that he's a player"

"I don't think he is, well not anymore, because if he was, he would've moved on by now"

"Not exactly, the more he can't have you, the more he wants you"

Iziah thought it over, "Well we will see when we go to dinner and yes it will be only dinner minus his dessert"

Shawn kissed her head "I didn't expect anything less, just promise me one thing"

"Yes you can superkick his head off if he's a giant knob head"

"Thank you"

Jamie started tugging on Iziah's sleeve, pointing at her sister urgently. Raven was up and stretching as if she just woke up.

"Raven! You're back!"

"How observant, yes I'm back." Raven pulled out her phone and furiously started texting, when she stopped she looked up and saw her father, Iziah and Jamie looking at her. "Why ya'll starin at me?"

"Who are you texting?"

"Tyler" Raven shrugged like it was nothing, she was still hurting about the break-up but Iziah had a very valid point, life shouldn't stop just because she and Tyler were no longer together.

"Oh please don't tell me you sent him a pathetic beggin text, thats beneath you, you know that"

Raven actually let out a laugh, "No I didn't."

"Are you ok now?" Shawn asked tentively, Raven had this tendency to suddenly just start whacking people, and sadly he was the closest in the firing line.

"No, not really but life goes on and I can't spend it in Raven land as much as I want too" Raven's face lit up when her phone vibrated, flipping it open, her smile only got wider. "Well that makes everythin a little better." Raven relaxed in her chair, "Ooh Randy Orton half naked, awesome"

"Raven! He's a married man!"

Raven just shrugged, "That doesn't mean I can't notice how hot he is"

"You shouldn't be perving" Shawn scalded her, but still glad she was back. Or at least talking.

"I shouldn't do alot of things, but I still do them"

Shawn shook his head, muttering to himself, he went out of the skybox leaving the girls alone to watch the rest of the show. Jamie gave Raven a big hug,

"I'm glad you're back Raven, now you won't die because I don't gotta look after you. Ha! In your face Punk!"

Iziah shook her head at Raven's puzzled expression. Raven just hugged her back, happy that Jamie was ok without her.

"So what did you text Tyler and what did he say?"

"I texted him and asked him if we could still be friends, and he said yes. So now I need a distraction and I must admit Randy Orton is a very nice looking one"

Iziah laughed, "I perfer Cena but whatever floats your boat honey"


	29. Slip ups

**Chapter 29 Slip ups**

After the show was done, Jamie left her sisters and went to see if Punk needed any more help, she couldn't remember if she was meant to or not but to make sure the bases were covered she skipped down to Punk's locker room. Jamie promised she wouldn't be long, Raven and Iziah waiting for her in the box. Jamie skipped down the halls, loudly singing about everything she saw, everyone looked to her but the young girl didn't even notice, she just wanted to see Punk and possibly help him if she could. Jamie knocked on the door,

"Fuck off!" He yelled out, he yelled some other stuff too but Jamie wasn't listening to that, she just tuned that out now. Jamie opened the door and let out a huge gasp of shock, Punk was naked! Like the people in her favourite movies only he wasn't having sex he was just getting dressed.

"Jamie!" Punk quickly covered himself up, still slightly embarrassed that her blue eyes had seen that much of him and even more embarrassing was the fact that he wasn't exactly 'soft' but at least she couldn't see into his thoughts, that would've been the ultimate embarrassment seeing as how it was her fault he was getting hard in the first place.

"I saw everything!" Jamie said before closing the door. Her bright face tinting the deepest shade of magenta. Quickly she went to find her sisters, hoping that no one asked about why she was so late. As she ran she tried her hardest not to think about what she saw because she wasn't sure if she would forget this, apart of her hoped that she wouldn't, she liked what she saw.

"Jamie, you ok? You've gone red" Raven asked as soon as she got back, Jamie hoped that Raven couldn't read her thoughts, she really didn't want to answer that right now.

"Me fine. Can we go to the hotel now? I wanna go to bed"

"Alright lets go"

As soon as Jamie was back in her room she got into her pjs, she tried not to think anymore about Punk and what she had seen but it was hard. She had never seen a man below the waist before, well not a real live man like Punk was. She didn't know what to expect, it should of been obvious but it still shocked her, it was semi standing up, like his _thing_ was taking a bow. It was mind boggling but even more mind boggling was the fact that when she saw it, she wanted to touch it. Touch it just to know what it felt like, touch it just so she could say that she had touched one, but more of the point because it was Punk. Jamie never wanted to touch the men in her videos, or any other man, half dressed or not. It was just Punk's skin she craved, Punk's body she wanted to touch all over, with her fingers, with every inch of her body. Jamie had no idea what the hell was going on, now her mind was a porn movie and she and Punk were the feature stars. She wondered if she would have as much fun that the girls did. Jamie climbed back out of bed and glanced at the clock,

"Wow its really late, how long was I in that movie?"

The door let out its tapping making Jamie jump, it was if the door was answering her question. Sadly it was just thumping and Jamie couldn't get what it was saying. Glancing down to make sure she was dressed Jamie went to answer the door,

"Punk? You're dressed! I mean hi!"

Punk pushed his way in and slammed the door shut, "We need to talk and now"

"Um sure. What about?"

"You know what about" He snapped, his large arms folding over his chest, right now powerful information was in her hot little hands and he needed to make sure it didn't go anywhere, like to her uncle or father.

"No I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"No I don't" Jamie said quickly trying not to look at him, if she didn't look at his eyes then he would leave her alone.

"Jamie!" Punk said pinching his nose, he didn't want to get frustrated but he had no choice in that. "I want to talk about what happened in the locker room, you walked in on me" "No I didn't" "You saw me naked!" "You can't prove that!"

Punk just looked at her, "I know you remember it Jamie, you saw everything remember"

Jamie let out a sigh "Fine I remember, happy now"

"No I'm not happy, I want you to keep your mouth shut"

Jamie clamped her mouth shut and looked at him with expectant eyes, waiting for the next command.

"Do you understand?"

Jamie just looked at him in confusion, she couldn't answer with her mouth shut. Unless he wanted her to use sign language,

"Answer me!" Punk took another step towards her, "I said answer me!"

"But you said to be quiet! You can't have it both ways you know, either you want me to be quiet or you don't, pick one because I can't do both!"

Punk grasped his nose again, "I don't want you saying anything to anyone about what you saw. I want you to be quiet about that"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about Punk"

Punk walked up to her until she was trapped between his body and the hard wood of her door, "If you tell anyone that you saw me naked, people are going to start talking and people will start to think something is going on when its not, knowing your kind, you will lie and make me look like the bad guy"

Jamie just looked up at him, not knowing what to do. Her body was telling her to escape, the part of her brain that still worked was telling her to touch him, touch Punk and solve the craving.

"I won't say anything Punk, I promise"

"Good" Punk didn't move, he just stayed there looking at her face, taking in every inch of the sweetness, when he looked at those eyes all he saw was a girl, not a whore, not a liar, not a gold-digger, not a cheating bitch that deserved a bullet. Jamie quivered when his hand touched her face, Punk was never violent towards her but he hadn't been this close to her and she didn't expect it to be good, he pulled away a little hurt. He was about to talk, about to be mean but Jamie beat him to the punch.

"Please don't hurt me Punk, I won't tell anyone that I saw your man parts" It was a tremble that suddenly went normal as more thoughts tumbled from her mouth, "Even if they did look utterly nice, is it weird that I wanted to touch it? Proabably, my sister always said 'Jamie don't touch things that don't belong to you unless you have permission' "

"Yes" Punk suddenly breathed out, lost in his own world. Having Jamie that close was starting to get to him, her light scent hazing up his rational thought. Jamie's eyes sparkled, she had no idea what he was saying yes too but he had said yes so she had permission to do something. Jamie's shaky hand lurched forward until it was resting right on his jeans, a mere zip standing between her hand and his 'bowing' man bits. Jamie let her hand slide up and down, it was like Punk was a slip slide and her hand was the thing sliding. Her body flushed with pride, a little grunt exiting his body. It had been so long since something had felt good, Jamie kept her hand moving. More excitement flushing her body, his jeans began to grow as he started to jut from his body, another grunt spilled from his lips and without thinking he let his hand come forward to rest on her clothed area. Jamie snapped away scared, her whole body froze, no one had touched her down there, she was always told it was bad, people shouldn't touch you down there if you don't want them too, but she did want Punk too, Jamie wasn't sure if it was still wrong, she was all kinds of confused now.

Punk took a light breath, clearly he knew he had freaked her out, he wasn't sure what he was thinking but it wasn't clearly thats for sure.

"I should go"

"Wait!" Jamie grabbed his wrist in hopes that she could explain, instead he shook out of her grasp and left very quickly. Jamie let a tear roll down her face, she was so close and yet so far away, for the first time in her life she wished she was a normal girl, then at least things would be a little bit easier.

**A/N Ooh bad Punk! lol Onwards...**


	30. Nudio delicio

**A/N **Ok I know most of you want Iziah/John's date but before we get there this happens, enjoy!

**Chapter 30 Nudiò Deliciò**

"Morning girls"

"Hey Izzy, hows Raven doing? Is she talking yet?" Nattie asked, all the girls in the locker room stopped what they were doing and turned to hear the news, sure Raven wasn't their best friend (yet) but they still liked her enough to care, not to mention it was scary to witness, even AJ (who was playing the insane crazy girl) was a little scared, Raven was the real insane crazy and it was hard to witness.

"Raven is talking and she's doing fine, and she can even do this" Raven swayed her arms up and down like a out of sync mexian wave, it looked more like the ocean.

They all laughed in relief, "So what was with the dead brain?" Beth asked after they had finished crowding her.

"I broke up with my boyfriend, but we've decided to stay friends so at least I can say, I'm friends with the second greatest front man of all time"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Alicia patted her shoulder in comfort "Now I'm curious, who's the first greatest front man of all time?"

"That would be Ray Sawyer, if he wasn't so old I'd totally date him"

They all looked at her blankly, "I'll ask" Brie spoke up "Who is Ray Sawyer?"

Raven looked at her like she had just sprouted another head "Are you serious? You don't know Ray Sawyer? Seriously?"

"Oh God she's on about Ray Sawyer again, Raven I keep tellin you, he's eighty years old and he's dead" Iziah rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to her twin, it was not shocking now that Iziah was covered in food stuff, clearly she was on breakfast rounds again.

"He's not dead! How could you say somethin so horrible!"

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't say stuff we can't take back, but I draw the line at you tryin to date him, its just plain creepy"

The door rattled and instead of waiting for Raven, Layla let her british accent fly, "C'mon in if your pretty"

"Nice Lay"

John opened the door and let his dimpled grin take the room over as he pretended to pout "Oh gosh! I'm pretty! I do feel special now! Me, pretty!"

"What do you want Cena?" Iziah growled out, John was taken a-back by that but he didn't let it show.

"I wanted to know if you're still up for dinner?"

"Yes I am but not with you. Ok bye-bye now" Iziah pushed him out and slammed the door in his face. It was only Raven that saw the real reason hidden in those silver orbs.

"That wasn't very fair"

"Yeah well neither is life"

"Did you tell him you would go to dinner with him?"

"Yes"

"And did you tell him that you would go when I got better?"

"Yes"

"And did you also say to Dad that you wanted to go?"

"Yeah"

"So why are you being a bitch, its not very fair, its just sad actual. He's a nice guy and your hittin' him in the balls with a lead pipe while his sight is obstructed and his hands are tied behind his back."

Every Diva looked to Raven strangely wondering if that even made sense, it did but it was still weird. However Iziah got the meaning.

"I know, but its the evil cat in the attic that won't die"

"Well you won't defeat the evil cat Rip, if you don't face it head on. Who knows, maybe John will have the final nail for Rip"

"You think?"

"Yeah, maybe John can hold your hand, I saw it the other day, he looked at you and it was fishing on the boat with Dad"

Iziah let out a laugh, the girls had no idea what the hell were even talking about now, something about John being restrained while being beaten, and an evil cat that won't die and now fishing on a boat, it was confusing and weird but they seemed to know what they were talking about.

"Yeah, I guess I'm wonderin if it will be fruit or drugs"

"Well you won't know until you go into the attic, but if it helps I think it will be fruit"

Iziah let out a warm smile which made this whole thing weirder, her smile was a genuine smile and it was at something good and not people being tortured.

"Ok I'll talk to John, but not tonight. Tonight me, Jamie and you are going to _Nudiò Deliciò_"

Raven's face brightened, "Really? They have one? I ain't been there in years!"

"I know so I've booked us a table,"

"What is _Nudiò Deliciò_?" Beth asked with nothing but sheer curiousity. "A restaurant?"

"Not just a restuarant Bethy, the best restaurant ever. You guys wanna come?"

They all looked at each other not knowing whether or not to say yes, it was only AJ, Eve and Kelly that accepted.

"Sounds fun, do they do hot wings?" Kelly asked "And beer?"

The girls laughed, "Yeah, but trust me when you get there the last thing you wanna do is drink, but I'll ring the guy and book the table for six"

"I'll ring the guy, you go and talk to John"

"But what if he's me in the morning without coffee?"

Raven shrugged ignoring the girls weird lingo again "Then say your sorry, its not that hard"

Iziah huffed an insult but agreed inwardly that Raven was right, an apology should be given.

Iziah found John in record time, it helped that she was constantly shouting his name along with the occasional death threat at random people. A part of her wished that she didn't find him, it was easier to just shout for him. Iziah was put a little at ease when she found him, he was smiling so that was a good sign right?

"Hey Izzy, have you come to insult me some more?" He asked quite pleasantly but she saw the icy hurt in his eyes. Taking a calming encouraging breath she opened her mouth, unsure about what was about to come out.

"I wanted to apologize about what I said, it wasn't fair since you had obstructed sight and restrained hands, it didn't help that I was hitting your balls in with a lead pipe"

John just looked at her as if she was on drugs, "Anyways I wanted to say sorry and if you're still willing to take me to dinner then I will go with you, apparently the only way to defeat the cat is to face it head on, but you have to promise that you'll hold my hand"

"Um, ok" John wasn't sure what was happening, Iziah was definately hot and cold but that still didn't phase him, he kind of liked it, she was keeping him on his toes. "Would you like to go tonight?"

"Um no. Not because I don't want too, I do, but tonight is like a girls night just to make sure Rae is ok, we're going out but tomorrow I'm all your's if you still want dinner"

"Sure, I'll be looking forward to it"

Iziah gave that real smile again, she wanted to hug him, or kiss his cheek or something but she had no idea how to proceed so she just gave him two thumbs up and walked away. To Iziah, thumbs up was a huge step, usually she was shoving the thumbs into their eye-sockets. She didn't want to do that with John, his eyes were too pretty to have her fingers jammed in them.

After the show, Eve, Kelly, Aj, and the three Michales girls went to _Nudiò Deliciò_, Iziah was happier than ever, the Divas liked it but it just creeped Raven and Jamie out, Iziah was only happy if someone was in pain and as far as Raven knew everyone was accounted for. Even that douche-bag the Rock was injury free, clearly John Cena was already working his way into Iziah's cold veins. It was good but still a little creepy.

Eve, Kelly and Aj's eyes almost popped out when they saw the girl on the front desk, she was completely naked except for her little hat on her brown hair, her name badge plastered across the brim.

"Welcome to _Nudiò Deliciò_, do you have a resivation?"

"Yes, table for six under Michales"

Sandra (as it said on her hat) looked to her papers, "Ah yes right here, let me show you to your table"

The Divas had no idea what to say or do, looking around the employees were naked except for their name-hats, on random tables there were actually naked people and food was being served on them, it was like the naked people were the plates. The girls were seated at a large table with a young naked man lying in front of them, he was built like a wrestler and the Divas had to admit he was nice looking.

"As you may of guessed, _Nudiò Deliciò_ is a nude restuarant, served on naked people. They do really good food"

"Rae, can I sit near his head?" Jamie asked her blue eyes shining, the other great thing about this place for Jamie (apart from everyone being naked) was the fact that she could talk to new people.

"Sure" Raven would prefer Jamie to be near his mouth anyways, not that Jamie could see anything good, the best part of their 'plate' which was apparently called Jason, was covered but it still didn't stop the Divas from peering at the bread basket, which was sitting comfortbly on his groin.

"Hi I'm Jamie, whats your name?"

"I'm Jason, and how are you?"

"Really good"

A waitress who was also naked with nothing covering her groin passed them a menu, "Now would you like to hear the specials?"

"Um no thank you Tamara, we'll look over the menu and order from there"

Tamara gave them a huge grin as she passed out the menu's, she let her hand slide a little longer on Aj's caramel skin before leaving them alone.

"I think she likes you Aj"

Aj was too busy looking around, she always thought she was brave for wearing little clothing at work, but these girls and guys were butt naked, now she didn't feel so brave but she had to admire them, they were here working and doing a damn good job of it.

"I can't believe I'm here" Kelly let out, a little shy and perplexed, never in a million years would good girl Kelly even think about going to a place like this, it was the place her parents would scold her for, it wasn't right they would say.

"And I can't believe how pretty you are" Jason spoke up looking at the shy blonde, his brown eyes twinkling making a blush rise in her cheeks.

"Jason! Don't hit on her, your a plate and plates aren't meant to hit on people eating off them, oh God now I'm confused" Iziah muttered rubbing her temples. Thankfully the waitress came back, her eyes lingering on Aj for a moment making Raven smirk at her friend.

"Have you decided on your meals ladies?"

"Yeah three wedges, one with sour cream, one with tomato sauce and one with tobasco sauce." Iziah chirped up as Tamara noted it down,

"And for you lovely ladies?"

"Um I'll have the hot wings and a beer, please" Kelly squeaked trying not to blush, she could still feel her 'plates' eyes on her.

"We'll also have wedges, both with sour cream" Eve spoke up, Aj was busy turning around in her seat like a child trying to see everything at once.

"I'll be back shortly, in the mean time would you like something to drink other than the beer of course"

"Tequila"

"No" Iziah scalded her sister, "You are not drinking tequila, not after last time"

Raven rolled her eyes "Whatever."

The girls ordered their drinks, and while the waitress went away they went back to Jason and Jamie, who were involved in an intense conversation about what was the greatest colour ever, so far Jamie and her Blurple was winning.

"So when the food comes is it put on you hot or what?" Eve asked now she was getting into it, once you got over the shock of everyone being naked, it was wasn't so bad.

"When the meal comes its served on a special plate, its cold on my skin but on your food and you pretty much eat off me like I'm a plate"

"Ok am I the only one that thinks this is really weird but also kinda cool?" Of course it was Aj that said that "Seriously how many people can say I went to this restuarant last night and ate off this hot guy"

The girls laughed as Kelly slid a little closer to Jason, clearly the blonde had taken a liking to him.

Their meals and drinks arrived and as they set about eating the nice food, Eve, Kelly and Aj forgot they were eating off a naked man even though he was talking to them like they were old friends. By the end of the night the Divas were glad they had been asked to go to _Nudiò Deliciò, _it was a great night. As Raven paid the bill, they also found it wasn't that expensive, now they knew why the girls liked it so much.

"Oh are you Kelly Kelly?" Sandra asked the young blonde,

"Um yes"

Sandra gave her a gentle smile, "This is from your 'plate' Thank you for coming to _Nudiò Deliciò_, we hope everything was to your satisfaction this evening"

"It was and thank you. Good-night"

When they were on the way back to the hotel they finally asked Kelly about her note from Jason "So what was it Kel?"

Kelly hadn't looked at it, a part of her didn't want too but she knew there was no getting out of it now. Unfolding it her blue eyes lit up. "Its his number!"

"Well are you going to call him?"

"I don't know"

"Well you should if you like him, who knows maybe you guys can go to a traditional restuarant"

They all laughed, traditonal restuarants were now going to be seen as boring compared to _Nudiò Deliciò_.

**A/N I know! But you gotta admit its funny and intruging...anyways next chapter will be the date! Ooh what should they do and where should they go! Onwards to find out!**


	31. Date night

**Chapter 31 Date night**

"John? Are you alright? You're not listening again" Randy gave him a look, one that John couldn't figure but then again he wasn't paying much attention. John put down the paper and gave Randy a pleading look.

"You gotta help me, I have no idea what the fuck we're gonna do tonight"

"We?" Randy raised an eyebrow, "How do you know I even want to hang out with you tonight Cena"

John let out a deep chuckle, "Not me and you dork, me and Iziah"

"Ah, so you finally got a date huh? Nice" Randy chuckled before going on, "You know her twin doesn't wear a bra, I found that out when she dropped her sewing needle this morning, I have never seen a pair of breasts that could be described as beautiful, but Raven, well its times like these I wish I had a photographic memory"

"Randy can I remind you that you are married?"

"Please don't remind me of that. Besides that don't mean I can't look besides I had to quickly stop looking because she said if I didn't she would kick me and after seeing the bruise on Nattie's leg I really don't wanna be on the recieving end of her kicks"

John rolled his blue eyes as Paul Heyman walked in, "Seriously you're meant to be helpin me Randy"

"Maybe I can help?" Paul put in, he was hoping for this chance, Iziah was on his list of people to make happy, if he could make ice-girl happy then maybe what he did to Cassidy wouldn't seem so bad. Paul knew what he did to Cassy would never be forgiven but it wouldn't stop the fat man from trying.

"Yeah I don't think so Paul" John said politely, what he meant to say was I don't trust you so kindly fuck off and stay out of my business.

"If it has to do with Iziah then maybe I can be of more use than you realise"

"Why do you even care what Iziah and me do anyways?"

Paul gave a sad sort of shrug, "It's personal business"

That didn't make John feel any better, it was made worse when Paul gave a little laugh, "No I mean actual personal business, nothing to do with wrestling politics. You have my word on that"

John hated to admit it but Paul didn't lie when he put his word on something, plus he didn't like that look in the fat man's eyes, it was nothing but longing desire to help and make someone other than himself happy.

"Alright Heyman I'm listening"

"Have you heard of the Sanctum?"

"What? The movie?"

Paul gave another chuckle making his multiple chins wobble, "No. Sanctum is an old school movie theatre that plays nothing but old school horror movies, Iziah obviously loves horror movies but old school ones are her absolute favourite and I happen to know that _Blood Lust_, her favourite of favourites is playing tonight, so rent it out and take her there, she will love it"

"I'm still shocked that you care enough to help" Randy finally chimed in, his brain finally stopping his images of Raven's breasts, if he kept going, he would be rocking a definate hard on, not something he wanted right now.

"Honestly, the truth is, if I can set up Iziah and Jamie with you and Punk, maybe just maybe, what I did to Cassidy wouldn't be so bad"

It was clear as mud that Paul cared for his daughter, they didn't know what he had done to her but the way his eyes went sad at her name that it was big and possibly unforgivable.

"Paul, your daughter, you didn't, you know?"

"What? Crossed a sexual line with her? No! What kind of sicko do you take me for! I have you know that I love my daughter the appropirate amount required by law"

Randy put his hands up in defence "Just asking! Man if I knew you would be such a prick about it, I wouldn't of asked"

"Go back to your Raven induced fantasies Randal, we're talking" Paul snapped at him before turning back to John "Oh and don't under any circumstance mention that this was my idea, she won't be very happy, after what I did to her sister she hasn't exactly become my best friend, and before you say it, I didn't cross a line with her either, what happened wasn't even my fault. Ok, it was a little but I said I was sorry, Rae just likes to hold a grudge" Paul was so busy with his ramblings that he didn't even notice John and Randy sneak out the door.

_At the Sanctum Theatre_

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Iziah asked as John guided her to his picked out desitnation, he swore black and blue that if Heyman was lying about this idea he would personally gut him like the fat walrus he was. Finally at long last John let her open her eyes.

Iziah blinked several times letting her eyes adjust before she could take in the sight perfectly, she hadn't been to the _Sanctum_ for ages,

"Wow! I forgot how much I love this place" Iziah looked around like an over-excited child, or how Aj Lee looked when she went to _Nudiò Deliciò_. The old theatre was draped in black curtains and fake spider-webs, cardboard cut-outs of horror icons and random horror characters, zombies with blood pooling around there mouths, ghosts with a see through effect and a lot of fake bats hanging off the ceiling. John went and paid for their tickets and popcorn, John thoroughly believed that you couldn't have movies without popcorn and vice versa, popcorn and movies just went together. Iziah was still looking around when he came back and took her hand.

"I think we're upstairs Izzy"

The stairs gave the illusion of rickety basement steps that most horror movies had, complete with creaking and having to actually watch your step, not that you would fall far if you didn't. The usher taking their tickets was even decked out to look like apart of the horror. On his hand was a very good replica of _Freddy Kruger_'s razor hands. Thankfully they were made of plastic but it still looked pretty good. They handed over their tickets and went inside, unlike most theatres, it was actually caked in darkness and the only source of light was the screen pelting out commercials and warnings to turn off your cellphones. Iziah and John settled in the darkness and waited for the movie to start.

"So what movie are we watching Cena?"

"_Blood Lust_ I think, it sounds pretty good"

Iziah laughed patting his knee in a way she hoped was subtle or at least nice, "Pretty good? _Blood Lust_ is the scariest movie ever, or at least the funniest movie ever"

John only laughed because he knew what she meant by funny, funny to Iziah meant people dying in gory ways, or people just dying. He didn't fail to notice that her hand hadn't yet moved, not that he was going to say anything, he liked how soft it was, he expected her to have rough hands but the skin was soft and supple like most women.

Once the movie started Iziah settled down in his arms and watched the movie, his big arm wrapped around her felt better than she thought possible.

After the movie they walked back to the hotel together, it was this part that had John a little nervous, when you're watching a movie you don't have to talk because you have something to concentrate on but walking back they had no other option but to speak and John wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say.

"So how did you enjoy the movie John?" Iziah asked lightly entwining her small hand in his, she liked how it felt, it made her feel special somehow, like out of all the pricks there was a nice guy and he actually wanted to hold her tiny hand.

"I liked it, it wasn't as scary as you made it out to be but it was still cool"

Iziah couldn't help but giggle, "The second one is a lot better, but its still a good movie"

"How many are there?"

"Three, best trilogy ever"

"I think the _Godfather_ trilogy is better"

Iziah shook his hand, her way of nudging him without breaking her hold on him. "How can you even say that? That trilogy doesn't even compare to _Blood Lust_"

"Because its way too awesome to be compared to _Blood Lust_"

"You know you're lucky your pretty Cena, or else I would have to stab you in the face, how can you even say something like that?"

"All I heard was I'm pretty" John gushed making Iziah giggle again, it was a sound he decided that he liked. On the way back they talked more about the movie and shockingly about themselves, neither of them usually willing to let personal info slip, but Iziah found out that he had four brothers back home and he liked chess. John found out that she family scattered all over the globe and every tattoo she had was hand drawn by her, looking at the pictures it was easy to see that Iziah had real skill when it came to drawing. Even that much about herself she didn't like sharing but telling John about it just seem to be an easy logical choice, it was like a natural instinct.

When they got to her door, Iziah felt the mood change, she wasn't quite sure what was about to happen and if she even wanted anything to happen, if she kissed him would that mean something else had to happen and would she want to stop it, it pounded in her head until it threaten to burst, and with one movement it was gone and all she could do was enjoy the brushing of his lips on her's. It wasn't like the other kisses, this one was sweeter and slower, she could enjoy every second of it. He pulled away too soon for her liking, before he could say a word or even process a thought, Iziah pulled his lips back to her's in a frenzy, she wasn't sure how the door was pulled open but it was and it shut with a thump. His lips burning on her's, the soft feeling hidden beneath hot fire. Iziah didn't want to stop now, touching him and pulling him closer was the only thought she had, his body against her's making the burning flame within burn hotter. Skin hit skin as she pulled off his shirt, bare chest hit bare chest making Iziah realise that he had managed to pry off her shirt without her noticing. Pushing it aside her busy hands started ripping at his belt and shorts. His hands worked fast as little grunts exploded around them, John picked her up, those shapely legs wrapping around his waist. Another grunt exploded around the room, when he lay her down her silver orbs stared back at him. He couldn't read what they meant but when he slid a hand between her legs, she opened them wider and let out a little yelp of joy. It pleased him immensely to feel the soft moisture between her legs, warmth like he never felt spilling around her inner core. John wasn't sure when it happened but looking down he realised that they were both naked. He looked back to Iziah who gave him a devious grin,

"You're not the only one with quick hands"

John took her lips again, their bodies pressing together in an old dance. Iziah kept the wince to herself, soft hissing pain corrupted her system as John stretched her body to its limits. She had to move towards the pain and move fast before it escaped her grasp forever. She smiled against his skin, the little grunt he made when she pushed up towards him pleased her to no end.

When John opened his eyes in the morning the bed was cold and Iziah was gone, he thought it was all a wonderful dream until he felt the scrunched up ball under his pillow. He let the smirk come to his face, she had left him a souvenir in the form of black lace panties. John kept the sigh to himself, last night went beyond his expectations, now all he could do was hope that Iziah said yes to a second date. Hopefully it wouldn't be as hard as securing the first date.

**A/N **Promise it gets better! LOL Onwards Batman! Its a Batman sorta day...LOL


	32. Alot of crazy rumors

**Chapter 32 A lot of crazy rumors**

As soon as the girls entered the locker room they could instantly tell that something had changed, for one thing Iziah was smiling and no one was on the floor dying. She was even whistling a happy tune. In a way it creeped Kelly out, she more used to Iziah being happy when someone was hurting, it didn't matter who was hurting (as long as it wasn't Raven or Jamie) it made Iziah happy, but today everyone was accounted for and Iziah was still happy.

"Is there a reason why you're so happy Izzy?" Kelly asked as she got changed for training. In a small space with a lot of girls you quickly got over being body shy.

"Is there a law against me being happy?"

"Yeah, its called murder" Raven laughed walking in with Beth and Nattie, "Usually you're only happy when someone is dead"

"Well I can tell you that no one died" Iziah laughed, "Now Raven you're gonna hear alot of crazy rumors that I slept with John last night but" "You slept with John?" Aj piped up her brown eyes shining, "Like seriously?"

Raven and Iziah exchanged glances, "Yeah Aj, like seriously"

The girls all gathered around her wanting intimate details, which Iziah wasn't giving out. She figured that they would already know anyway seeing as how John was the one that was meant to of slept with the entire female roster.

"I am not saying anything except yes, we had sex." Iziah pursed her lips in thought "It wasn't quite what I expected but I guess thats another thing that made it what it was"

"What did you expect?"

"More pain, less orgasms. Instead it was very little pain and alot of orgasms, so it was totally awesome"

The girls laughed as Iziah went on, "You know what makes it even better though, the fact that he's gotten what he wanted and now he'll leave me alone"

"Iziah has it crossed your little mind that John might actually like you?" Raven put in knowing full well that Iziah hadn't thought that at all. John liking her and wanting a second date just seemed stupid and impossible to her.

"People aren't meant to like me, seriously who in this room likes me?"

All the girls put up a hand except Eve who stuck up both hands and a foot. Iziah just looked at her strangely, "Ok you guys are all fucked in the head, you can't like me, I'm evil"

"And that is what makes you so awesome, your evilness knows no bounds"

They all let out laughs as the door opened and Paul Heyman walked in, "Raven can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Is it somethin to do with Jamie?"

"No" "Then I don't care"

"Please? It will only take a moment"

Raven let out the longest most drawn out dramatic sigh she could muster, "Fine, I'm listenin"

"In private if you don't mind"

"I do mind, I just sat down I don't wanna get up again, not if I can help it"

"I have coffee loaded with sugar and a hot steak and cheese pie, un-poisoned might I add"

Raven gave him a long look before deciding to cut the man a break, he had offered up two things that she loved and had been so patient and caring towards Jamie that perhaps he did deserve two minutes of her time.

As Paul and Raven made their way out, John came in hoping that Iziah wasn't back to being ice-queen, or at least he had melted off just enough that he could talk to her.

"Hey John, I didn't realise that you was a girl" Iziah smirked at him. She was at least pleased to see that dimple grin come out.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play pool with me tonight, think of it as a second date"

"Why the hell would you want a second date when you got what you wanted the first time 'round?" Iziah actually wasn't meaning to insult him or even say that outloud, it was just a thought that exploded in her head, before John could answer, Tamina spoke on her behalf.

"Izzy would love to play pool with you John, ignore her insults, she does that to everybody but she does it more so when she actually likes the person."

"Thanks Mina, question about this date, I'll get to be able to actually talk to Iziah right?"

John and the girls laughed before he had to leave and do some work. As soon as he was gone, Iziah smacked Tamina across the arm,

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Iziah just scowled before breaking into a grin. "I have a second date with John!"

They just laughed, Tamina rubbing her arm. Fly-girl had to admit that it was nice to see Iziah happy at something that wasn't someone hurting.

"Well tick-tock Heyman, I'm a busy girl, what do you want?"

Paul shifted a little nervously, they walked down the deserted corriders, it was the best that she would allow, walking was always better when serious matters had risen, it helped you think of the words you wanted to say.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour"

Raven let out a laugh "And why in the blue hell would I do that?"

He ignored her question which he expected was rhetorical anyway. "I need you to find Cassidy for me"

Raven stopped and peirced him with her silver orbs "Cassidy? As in the daughter you drove away?"

Paul let out a sigh "I really need to talk to her Raven, its the only way to make things right"

"You could always kill yourself, see if that does it"

Paul ignored that too. "I could make it worth your while"

"Really, can you introduce me to Ray Sawyer? If you could I would be very impressed"

"Who is Ray Sawyer?"

"Are you serious? Doesn't anybody know Ray Sawyer? Is this whole world fucked up or is it just me?"

"Its just you" Paul answered before he could stop it, "Please Raven, I really need to find my daughter"

Raven let out a sigh "I'll see what I can do but no promises Paul and if I do find her then you're on your own, deal?"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Paul went to hug her but she put her hands up

"If you touch me I will punch you"

He stopped in his tracks, "Thank you so much Raven!"

"Ok bye-bye now" Raven quickly started to walk away from him, she had no idea how the hell she was going to find Cassidy or why she was even helping to start with. But at least she had something to keep her busy.


	33. Sharp smacks & vanishing acts

**Chapter 33 Sharp smacks & vanishing acts**

Raven rushed around best she could, cleaning always helped her to think, walking helped too but she didn't feel like walking, now she felt like cleaning, so she was in the main locker room sorting out the random crap the guys had tossed everywhere, she pretty much guessed who's shirt belonged to who, but it wasn't that hard to figure, most of them wore their own promo shirt so the bright yellow Punk shirt wasn't going to belong to Dolph Ziggler, at least that was the theory.

"Someone is ultra busy" Randy clucked his serpant like tongue at the young girl, he was trying hard not to stare at her ass, he had to keep reminding himself that he was married, married and his wife was arriving next week, so he had to keep his thoughts about Raven in check, lord forbid he made the same mistake he made three years ago, he was in bed with his wife and the wrong name slipped out, it was the start of a slipperly slope of accusation, Sam said she had forgiven him but every six seconds he was accused of being un-failthful. Up until he met Raven, Randy was damn sure of his innocence but now he wasn't sure how much longer his innocence would last, every time he was near her or even thought of her, he badly wanted to forget that he was married, he wanted Raven to forget that too.

"Sorry, cleaning helps me think." Raven straightend up and looked up at his handsome face. Raven had heard the rumors through the girls that Randy's marriage wasn't as sturdy as he thought. Rocky was a good descripton, the girls said that he deserved it because he was such a prick, they could imagine what he was like to his wife, but Raven saw something different, she had a talent for seeing the good in people. Deep down inside Randy had good, sadly it had been squashed and partially extinshed from rumors and possibly a bad wife. Raven couldn't say for sure what the cause was, but Randy had good inside him, she knew and saw that much.

"Anything big on your mind?"

Raven let out a shrug, "Nothing that I can't handle" She cast her silver eyes over his handsome yet pain stricken face. "What's got you in a painful state?"

"Shoulder is pissin me off, its been cracking all morning" Randy took a seat on the bench, "Are you sure you're alright? I've never seen a woman clean because she needs to think"

Raven laughed throwing a John Cena shirt over towards what she called the John Cena pile. "Nothin that I can't over think or under think for that matter." She gave her back a stretch which made her breasts pop out a little bit more. "But perhaps I can help you with your shoulder"

Randy struggled to keep the grunt to himself, her soft hands pouncing all over his injured shoulder was more than he could stand, he expected it to hurt, instead all he got was a delicous massage, until of course she let her hand fly full speed at his shoulder, now the pain made its curcuit, Randy flew out of his chair, angry pain searing his face.

"You're totally welcome" Raven grinned at him, her silver orbs sparkling.

"Are you insane! You punched me in the shoulder!"

Raven waved it aside "Oh don't be a big baby, I didn't punch you, it was an open palm slap, and before you start yelling and punting people, move your arm around"

Still scowling, he moved his arm to find the pain gone, the creaks and cracks that had exploded were now silenced and his shoulder became stronger everytime he flexed.

"Ok how did you do that?"

"Old trick, it should be fine now, if it pops out again I'll be happy to give you another slap" Raven let out a giggle, "You know whats weird, its fun slapping you"

"You are not to slap me, if you slap me I'll slap you back twice as hard"

Raven laughed again sticking her little butt a little, "I could always do with a spanking Randy. Wait, you're married! Damn, oh well a girl can dream" She gave him a sinful wink before flouncing away. Randy wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that she was flirting with him or the fact that he was married.


	34. Now I believe you

**Chapter 34 Now I believe you**

All day Punk managed to avoid Jamie, he really didn't want to rehash what he did, he wasn't sure if he was clinging to the niceness of it, or if he was just plain disgusted at how he had fallen. Punk had given Jamie the complete wrong idea and now her little brain would think that it meant more than he intended. Punk wasn't sure what it meant, all he knew was it was rather nice to be able to feel again, it was also nice to be wanted. He shook it all loose, he had to stop thinking of Jamie starting...now. It worked for all of six seconds until he remembered how nice her little hand felt, sliding up and down using the silk of his boxers to her advantage. He doubted that Jamie knew what she was doing to him but it felt good all the same. After he left her room he realised that her freak out wasn't a teasing tool, it wasn't because she wanted a reason to stop, it was what it was, Jamie freaking out because being touched there had never been done. Until he did it and Jamie simply bulked. It made him feel slightly better, the reaction would've been the same had it been another guy in the locker room. Punk turned around went the opposite way when he heard her giggles, he really didn't want to face her, he wanted, no he _needed_ to stay right away from her, no matter how badly he wanted to go near her.

"Punk!" Her voice throttled out his name, he wanted to strangle her for that, not because it was bad but because it made the desire for her rocket upwards. Jamie let out giggles again as she closed the gap between them, for the meantime he had stopped but he didn't turn around. So far not looking at her was the safest option.

"Look Punk!"

He had no choice but to look, around her neck and under her shirt was an eerie green glow. Jamie had found the DX glow sticks.

"You found glow sticks, good for you" He said dryly, trying not to laugh. Jamie gave him a big grin,

"Look! They glow!" Jamie played with the one under her shirt "I'm an alien!" Jamie decleared before giggling again. In a moment of weakness Punk laughed, no one around here was remotely interested in the green sticks but to Jamie they were gold and he had to admit seeing her happy bought a sense of happiness to the cold champ.

"Yes Jamie. Very amusing"

Jamie took a glow stick out of her pocket and shoved her hands under his shirt, now he had a green glow "Look now we're both glowing!"

Punk couldn't help but laugh again before he realised that her skin was connecting with his and the effect wasn't welcome. Softness hitting roughness made the blood flow faster and the pulse started to fly. Punk pulled her hands away and for good measure pushed her away, he didn't mean to push her as hard as he did but before he could react Jamie was on the ground, looking up at him with shock.

Sadly she shook her head "Would you just quit doing that?"

"Doing what Jamie?"

"Being nice then being a jerk. Make up your mind Punk, which is it? Do you like me or hate me?"

They just stared at each other before finally Punk offered his hand and helped the young girl up. "Thank you Punk"

"I didn't mean to push you as hard as that, I don't like it when you touch me"

"But you said I could" Jamie looked at him confused, "You said I could, why do you have to keep changing your mind?"

Punk had nothing to say on that subject so Jamie just shook her head, "I'm tired of you being a jerk then being nice and just expecting me to understand why, so I'm moving on"

"What?"

"Dad said I could be an assistant to anyone I choose so if you're gonna be a jerk, I'm-a leave"

"When did he say that?"

"Some time ago"

"And you chose to stay with me?"

Jamie nodded "Yeah I did, but now I'm not so sure about my choice. So I'll leave, I wonder if Vickie needs an assitant? That should be fun, the couger and the alien"

Punk grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him "Don't go, stay with me"

"You want me to stay?"

Punk couldn't help it, he had to stroke the stray blonde strands from her face, "Yeah I do, I like having you around me Jamie but please stop sleeping with Sheamus, its weird"

Jamie just looked at him, again wrapped in confusion, "I'm not banging Sheamus, he has a girl and I don't like him like that. He's a ginger and he has no soul"

Punk struggled not to crack up laughing "Sorry, I assumed that you were seeing him, the way you were talking about spending the night with him, it sounded like you were fucking him"

Jamie gave him a slap to the arm, "Stop swearing, its not good for you Punk. Sheamus was my nightlight, I had a dream about you and it freaked me out and he's so white he glows in the dark, but I don't need him now cause he bought me night light"

That was exactly what Paul had told him but hearing it from Jamie he just knew that he was wrong and Paul was right. Jamie wasn't with Sheamus, she was merely afraid of the dark. Hold on, a dream of him freaked her out? What the hell was he doing to her in that dream that freaked her out?

"About that dream Jamie?"

Jamie's whole face blushed, she hadn't intended for him to ever know about that dream apparently shehad leaked it out. "It doesn't concern you"

"I think it does, after all I was in it"

Jamie laughed before slipping her hand in his, Punk struggled not to rip it away and scold her, good vibrations sweltering up and down his colourful arm. "I make you a deal. If you skip with me up the corrider, I tell you about my dream?"

Punk was lucky he wasn't a cat because the curiousity would've killed him.

"Ok deal"

Jamie giggle her little head off as she started to skip, Punk had no idea how to skip, he kinda just moved his feet in a way that kept up with her's, he had to admit it was a good work out. When she finally stopped her blue eyes found his,

"In my dream we was having sex, thats all I remember" Jamie shrugged not knowing what that information had just done to the straight edged saviour.


	35. Playing pool

**Chapter 35 Playing pool**

When Raven came back into the locker room, Iziah was smiling and dancing, it was clear as day that she was happy.

"Oh dear God, what happened now?"

"I have a date!" Iziah glowed still dancing round the room, "Of course you would've known that if you weren't too busy talking too Walrus-man"

"Iziah don't be mean"

Iziah stopped her dancing long enough to give her sister a pericing look, "Please don't tell me that you're tellin me I gotta be nice to Paul Heyman?"

"Just don't be overly-mean, he ain't done nothing to you"

"He's breathing, that's clearly enough."

Raven ignored it and went on with her point, "If you were a blind lesbian where would you hide?"

"Honey, if I was a blind lesbian I'd kill myself"

"No seriously"

"Oh, seriously? Ok, knowing that my walrus father travels alot, it would be somewhere he wouldn't go, so a gym maybe?"

Raven ignored her and started to think of ideas, she had a simple idea of where to find Cassidy and now it was all about timing.

"Ok well you do that, I'm going to do some actual work"

"Well have fun with that Raven, I'm-a be here, dancing!" Iziah called out laughing hysterically.

After work Iziah wondered if she was doing the right thing, in the back of her mind she still held doubts but pushing them away she trailed her way to the pool room, John promised to meet her there. Iziah like any woman held a certain line of doubt, it was just ingrained and even though they were pushed down deep inside her, every now and then, like right now for instance she felt them bubble up to the surface. She opened the door half expecting a mean prank on the other side, but instead all she got was that lovely smile of John as he hit the coloured balls.

"Hey Izzy" John put his cue down, "I bought beer"

Iziah couldn't help but laugh "Good for you Cena, I bought my lovely goodies"

John laughed as Iziah shook her cleavage, he could of stayed like that forever watching her boobs bounce. "Always welcome to see your goodies Iziah"

"Do you really wanna play pool John? Or would you rather play with something else"

Forwardness was blunt when it came to the Michale's twins, but still it surprised him. "Of course its up to you Cena, I don't mind kickin your ass at pool first"

John laughed again "I've had my ass kicked enough lately,"

"Well then lets go before whacking the balls becomes way more appealin"

He wasn't quite sure what this would come too but he took her back to his room anyway, his hand entwined in her's.

"If you come in here, there is a hidden stipulation" John told her before opening the door, his blue orbs staring deep into ashy silver. Silver eyes only cememented the obvious, Iziah wasn't like other girls, she was the definition of different.

"And that would be?" Iziah asked slightly apprenhensive about that, what if he wanted something weird and kinky that she couldn't deliver on, instead it was something she could do without question.

"You have to stay the night with me"

John opened the door and let her inside, staying the night with him was more than reasonable. Not to mention it was something that wouldn't take much effort. John kissed her again, as though she would vanish if he did anything else. Iziah pushed herself into his lips, slipping that tongue into his mouth with force. John wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her body off the floor until it was on the bed. She sat up in front of him, her hands shaking as she let them play over his skin. John pulled his shirt off, her greedy eyes lighting up, John half naked illicited more joy than pain and misery and that was huge to Iziah. His hands went to the belt but regaining her actions, Iziah pushed them away. She wasn't quite sure how to do this part but she figured it couldn't be that difficult, it wasn't like it was rocket science, or being nice to people, it was simple to figure out. When the lousy bottoms were off and John was naked, she let herself enjoy the sight, naked John was always better than pain and torment. Going slowly because she wanted to savour the sweet torture, she let her tongue flick over the swollen head, the goo wasn't the best thing she had ever tasted but it didn't have her vomiting either, it was something she had to over look, something she could easily do. John let out a deep moan, her lips taking more of him in, her serpant like tongue licking and touching him all around, not one inch of him was left out. His legs started to shake faster than normal, this part usually took longer but feeling her hot little mouth slide over him was too much. Torture had never felt so hot and sweet. Iziah pushed him in deeper, her hand playing with his skin. John had to pull her away, her silver eyes giving off confusion, surely it wasn't that bad, at least she didn't bite him like her natural instincts told her too. John pulled her lips back to his, sweet nector spilling from every inch of her. John kissed down her neck, Iziah shut her eyes and let the pleasure of John unravel her layer by layer, her skin hit the cool air but did nothing to cool her down. John smiled against the folds of her skin, he couldn't remember her being so colourful, porcelin skin only exsisted on her face everywhere else was inked but still that didn't deter him, he simply licked and nibbled every tattoo she had, Iziah tried to keep the feelings to herself but every movement bought him lower and every peice of fabric removed only made her burn from excitement. When she was naked, John wasted no time, he had to taste that nector spilling from her. Iziah only felt exposed for a moment, her thoughts flew out the window when he slipped his tongue into that hot spot. Iziah tried her hardest to stay on the bed, but everytime he moved she almost bolted through the roof. It was feeling she wanted to keep experiencing until her heart gave way and she died with a smile on her lips. Iziah had no control now, her body acted how it saw fit and right now it was vibrating and shaking, her voice screaming out all kinds of encouragement. John slithered back up her body, the last of her heated juices burning a delightful hole in his tongue, he had to take a second to look at those beautiful eyes, they screamed so many emotions it was hard to dechipher them all. With his eyes locked on her's, he slid himself inside her, Iziah let out a grunt of pure pleasure, feeling him that close was enough to start a chain reaction. John let his rhythm build, gripping and clamping any flesh he could get his hands on, she raised her hips to meet him, the effect almost dizzying but well worth it. John pushed harder making her eyes roll, it was more than her body could process and Iziah had to give into the flames burning around her body, she had to give in and let John's body take her to the edge. Iziah's back arched against her will, her mouth forming a perfect O shape. John's lips nuzzled her neck hungrily as he pushed his way to the abyss and without thinking he let himself fall into it. For a moment in time he was free and there was was Iziah's heavenly grunts and sweet body.

"You ok?" Iziah whispered as John collapsed on top of her, she didn't mind the weight, she kind of liked it. John wasn't moving much which worried her slightly, didn't people usually move?

John pulled himself up and tumbled to the other side of the bed, he really didn't want to squash the poor girl anymore than he already had. "Yeah, just a little dizzy"

"Good sex will do that to you" Iziah laughed getting up, she wasn't quite sure how she managed it but somehow her legs managed to support her weight.

"You said you would stay" John pointed out not moving but he could just tell Iziah was getting dressed and getting ready to leave, he wasn't surprised that Iziah didn't keep her word, it came under the terms (as he called it) of being evil. Iziah however wasn't leaving, she wanted too but she thought that for once in her life she should at least try to keep her word.

"I'm not leaving, I'm merely getting into bed before my little ass starts to freeze"

John let the smile come to his face, "Good idea. Let me join you" Shuffling around they were finally in bed together, Iziah lay on her back with John hovering over her, his lips softly burning on her's, even this was something Iziah would remember for a life time to come.


	36. I can do this

**Chapter 36 I can do this**

The next morning Punk actually had to talk himself up, a pep talk of sorts, he was going to try and be nice to Jamie and just thinking it made him nervous, Punk had to keep reminding himself that he could do this, for Punk the problem was simple, he had spent so long being a prick to all women, that being nice to one was almost a foreign concept. The cold hearted champ had to remind himself that a few nice words weren't out of his range, it was something he could do even if it did seem nearly impossible. When he got in Jamie was already there, playing with a deck of cards, trying to build a house. Her little face lit up with all kinds of happyness. Punk with one look at her, began to wonder how even he could be mean to her, she wasn't like other girls or even like her sisters, she was just sweet young girl living in a world that she didn't quite understand.

"Morning Punk!" Jamie chirped not looking at him, she wasn't quite sure if he was going to be nice or not, but incase he wasn't Jamie had decided to just not look at him, she didn't feel so funny in her tummy if her blue eyes weren't scouring his lean body lovingly.

"Morning Jamie, what cha building?"

"A house!" Jamie cheered as the cards collapsed, "At least it was a house. I can't get them to stay upright"

"Maybe I can help?" Punk offered sitting beside her, being nice to her was only becoming easier and easier. It wasn't even something that required much effort. He took a couple of cards and lent them against each other, they stood perfectly making Jamie's face light up again.

"That is amazing, you can do anything" Jamie giggled patting his arm, he tightened for a split second before he realised the really obvious, Jamie was a toucher, she liked to touch things and maybe he should just get used to it, and at the very least enjoy it because it seemed that he always got the lingering touches, the ones that she was obviously nervous about making, everyone else was patted like a dog, but not him. Punk wasn't sure why it took him that long to figure it out, perhaps he was blinded too much with his unreasonable hatred.

"Well not anything, but I can build a house of cards" Punk smiled easily as he added more cards to Jamie's growing house of cards. Jamie tentively took a few cards and started to add to it until finally the whole deck was gone and she was looking at a mansion of cards. Jamie blew it down "Hurricane!" She giggled and clapped her hands making Punk realise the reason she was building a card house to start with, so she could knock it down.

"Seriously Jam, did you build a card house just to knock it down?" Punk wasn't quite sure why he was laughing but the stray chuckles wouldn't stop firing, being nice was certainly better than being a prick, it was easier as well.

"I didn't knock it down, there was a hurricane. Did you not hear the weather report? A hurricane is making its way through table-land so all card houses better look out"

"You have to be the strangest girl I have ever come across"

Jamie laughed as she gathered the cards together, "Yeah I've been told but that doesn't make me bad does it?"

"Not from where I'm standing"

"Can I just point out that your not standing, you're sitting. I helped!" Jamie puffed out her tiny chest proudly, she loved being able to help. Punk poked her in the ribs playfully, hearing her scream in delight only made his mission easier, it was a nice sound hearing her laugh be happy.

"Don't be smart, you know what I mean"

Jamie's blue eyes bulged in question "Do I know what you mean? Do I really?"

"Yes you do, you may half a brain Jam, but that half still works"

Jamie wrapped her arms around him "Thank you! You're the only one that realises that"

"It's not hard to figure out, if you think about it"

"I rarely think these days, don't see a point really. It's a short trip thats not worth packing for if you know what I mean"

In a weird twisted way, he did know what she meant, at least he hoped he did because knowing Jamie she could of meant anything, he was talking about thinking but knowing Jamie she could've been going on about three blind mice.

"So Jamie, did you have pleasant dreams last night?" His innocent question didn't get the desired reaction because Jamie didn't understand the subtlety behind it. She was now more of a straight shooter, something else he failed to notice because of his quest to hate all women.

"Yeah I did, I had some good dreams and some bad dreams but thats ok, bad dreams didn't last too long"

"So did you have anymore dreams about us doing it?" Punk grinned at her, Jamie's whole face drained of its pleasing colour,

"How did you know about that? Who told you!? Was it Sheamus? Cause if it was..."

"You told me"

"Right, I remember now, we went skipping" Jamie let out a giggle, "Yeah I had one dream about you but we weren't doing it, we were playing a weird game, when the hell did I turn into a nurse?"

"Interesting." Punk gave a chuckle "Makes me wish I was there for real"

Jamie patted his arm again in her own brand of comfort, "Well maybe next time, but I swear if you be difficult like you were in my dream I swear I will slap you"

Punk wasn't quite sure why he did it but he found himself hugging her tiny body, it actually felt nice and it was even better because he was the one that iniated it. His lips found her hair, "I promise I won't be difficult, I'll be really good, I promise"

Jamie wasn't really listening, she was too busy trying to store this to memory, the scent of him, the feel of him, everything about this moment needed to be stored because Jamie was quite sure it would ever happen again.


	37. Chug! Chug! Chug!

**Chapter 38 Chug! Chug! Chug!**

While Iziah had another date with John, Raven and Randy made their way to a bar across the way, when Raven had asked him he instantly said no, it was just precaution but Raven persisted, even worse was the _way_ she persisted, he didn't even realise she was doing it until he heard himself saying yes. Now they were having a drink together, he wasn't quite sure where this night would lead him but he found that he didn't really mind, he was in the company of a nice woman and there wasn't a whore in sight. Raven's eyes lit up when they went inside, they were having a competition and competing was Raven's favourite thing to do, over the years she had competed in almost every contest imaginable,

"I think I might sign up for the chugging contest, do you mind?"

"Go for it Raven" Randy wanted to see that, in the chugging contest it was the first to get through a pitcher of beer, the pitchers weren't exactly small, he wondered if her small body could handle that much alcohol, the Viper could see it now, holding back her dark hair as she puked, but at least he wouldn't be accused of being unfaithful, pretty hard to sleep with someone while they are puking because thats just gross.

"Are you sure you can handle that much beer?"

Raven gave him a devious grin, "Only one way to find out I guess"

Randy ordered himself a beer, Raven decided to wait for the contest, she would need all the room she could spare. For a few moments they enjoyed an easy pleasant conversation, talking to Raven didn't require much effort on his part, it was just a man and a woman talking, no one had a secret motive, no one was scheming and Randy found that the first set of many walls he built around himself were starting to crumble, he wasn't quite sure how she managed it but Randy found he didn't quite care, sitting here with her talking about random crap was the most fun he had in ages. When her name was called, Raven went to her start point, there were three people thinking they could win a chugging contest, Raven, a beefy brunette woman and the champion whose name Raven missed. Rules were simple, you had to fill up your glass from the pitcher and drink until both the pitcher and glass were empty. The first one to empty the glass and pitcher was decleared the winner. The bell sounded and Raven concentrated on chugging the beer down, she was working on auto pretty much, refill, drink, refill, drink, refill. She kept going until she had to stop, she was out of beer. They clapped and cheered as she was the first one finished, Raven put her hand over her mouth,

"Remember if she pukes, she is disqualified," The competition holder announced, Raven pulled her hand away and let out the most horrific sounding burp, now she felt better. He held up her hand in victory.

"Winner!"

"Awesome" Raven slurred, now the booze hit her like a freight train, thankfully Randy was there to catch her before she fell.

Raven celebrated her hard fought win for a few moments before Randy decided to take the young girl back to the hotel, she looked as though she was about to pass out, it would be alot easier if she passed out while at the hotel. They walked back to the hotel, well Randy walked, Raven stumbled like a drunk _Bambi_.

"Hey Randy, sorry about that" Raven slurred concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

"Sorry about what?"  
"That we didn't have much of a drink,"

"I think you drank enough for both of us Raven"

Raven giggled flailing her arms around, "I am so drunk!"

"I noticed." Randy laughed, even though he didn't get to finish his beer and she had had all the fun, he still thought it was a good night, it was better than his usual routine, get back to the hotel and have an arguement with Sam about nothing. With Raven the only thing he had to avoid was the young girl passing out on the side of the road.

"Hey you know what I realised" Rave slurred as she ambled along, she was just barely keeping her footing, every now and then she felt him grip her arm, pulling her out of harm's way.

"That you're extremely drunk?"

Randy let out a chatter of laughter "Yeah, last time I was this drunk it was nineteen sixty-nine and I was watching Ray Sawyer, live. That was a good night"

"Raven, you weren't alive in the sixties"

"Shows what you know Randal" Raven laughed before tripping over nothing, her small body crashed to the ground, instead of pain all she felt was strong hands. Randy picked her up and decided it might be easier to just carry the young girl back. It would at least stop her from falling over every six seconds.

"Can I ask what your obsession with Ray Sawyer is? You keep mentioning him"

"I like Ray Sawyer" Raven said dreamily

"And Ray Sawyer is?"

"Lead singer from Dr Hook and the Medicine Show"

Randy just looked at her blankly.

Raven let out a grunt, "I seriously cannot believe that you people don't know Ray Sawyer, he's like the greatest frontman ever"

"If you say so Raven"

When Randy got into the hotel foyer, his collegues gave him odd looks, it was like Randy to come in carrying a young girl, Raven had finally fallen asleep in his arms, after a very long discussion about Ray Sawyer and why he was so great. Because she was so drunk alot of what she said was slurred but Randy cut through the treacle and got most of it. At least he thought he did, he wasn't so sure, he was a little preoccupied with having a beautiful girl in his arms. Randy ignored there staresand possible gossiping and headed straight to Raven's room, it wasn't hard to find, lucky number thirteen. She mumbled in his arms as he made his way into the room, he debated whether or not to undress her, deciding against it he placed her gently in the middle of the bed and pulled a blanket over her, looking down at her frame Randy couldn't help the tugging, it was more than a simple need to be a friend, it was a familiar tugging of lust, of attraction, it had been a while since he had felt it and the shock to the system was almost dizzying. Randy made sure she was alright before slipping out of the room, telling himself over and over that he had done nothing wrong. He hadn't crossed any kind of line. Yet.


	38. Bitch of an itch

**Chapter 38 Bitch of an itch**

The next morning after her chugging contest, Raven went to the Diva's locker room only to find dark faces. Every Diva from the perky Aj Lee to the excitable Cameron and Naomi were nothing but dark storm clouds. That was a bit weird for her, usually they were happy and it was one of the twins (usually Iziah) that was unhappy. They muttered hello's and good morning's, it seemed the only one that was happy was Raven.

"Ok, what happened?"

They muttered something but Raven didn't catch it, they didn't seem very interested in saying what was wrong. Finally Nattie looked at her and told her the bad news.

"Randy's darling wife decided to drop by early, so now we're stuck with her longer"

Raven still didn't get how his wife affected the Divas "How does that affect you guys?"

"Because she's a bitch, and when she's here she goes into hyper bitch mode and we can't do a damn thing because Randy is right there beside her defending her and the last time we fought it, Mickie James was fired"

"Gotcha" Raven sat on the bench and pulled out a magazine, "Guess she's a little over protective of her husband"

"Over protective isn't the word Rae, paranoid bitch is more on the mark"

Raven turned a page in her book, "I don't see why, from what I've seen and heard, Rand is a good faithful hubby, eyes and hands have stayed to himself very well"

"And you think you know my husband?" Icy ness cut Raven's veins in half, she could feel the whole room go icy as Sam made her entrance. The Divas rolled their eyes but didn't say anything, they couldn't, if they valued their jobs then they would say nothing, Sam had already proved that she could uproot their jobs just by clicking her fingers. Raven looked up at her, her silver orbs trailing over her frame and making her judgement, usually Raven didn't judge but Sam deserved it, if she wasn't a bitch Raven would've given her a chance.

"Oh you're one of those"

"Excuse me" Sam snapped at her drawing herself up to full height.

"You're one of those" Raven repeated louder, "I didn't realise you were deaf, my mistake"

"I am not deaf"

Raven didn't say anything, she just went back to her magazine because right now, the ads selling wrestling toys were far more interesting. Iziah pushed the door open shoving Sam across the floor, Iziah paid no attention to it.

"Hey Rae, I just heard Randy's bitchy wife is here, thats gonna be so much fun, bitch meeting the queen of all bitches!" Iziah let out a jolly laugh which just reminded Raven of an evil Santa Claus. Shockingly it wasn't the first time she had heard it.

She looked to the small mousy woman glaring daggers through her, "Raven who's the new girl?"

"That would be Sam, Randy's wife"

Sam gave her a superior smirk as if that saved her from everything including Iziah's wrath. Iziah looked her up and down coming to the same conclusion as her sister.

"Oh you're one of those"

"One of what?" Sam's brown eyes narrowed in anger, the other Divas were acting right, not saying a word and knowing their place, this girl and her twin however were just pissing her off.

Iziah ignored her and instead went back to her sister, "I hate how they always pretend that they don't know, I will say this for Maryse, at least she admits to what she is, don't get me wrong I hate that french slut but at least she can admit that she is a french whore, at least be able to admit it"

Sam's face went eight shades of anger, her eyes practically shooting hot sparks, "I am not a whore!"

"Sam, Iziah didn't call you a whore" Aj started weakly, Sam turned her angry eyes to the young brunette

"You shut up! I wasn't talking to you, you little slut"

Iziah punched her straight in the mouth, the small woman stumbled backwards knocking her back against the wall, her hot sparks were gone, replaced with hurt and triumph, "You punched me"

"Yeah she did and if you keep going I'll let her punch you again" Raven spoke up looking up from her magazine, "And while we're here lets get something straight, these girls are Divas, they have as much right to be here as your hubby, this is there locker room and you will not come in and throw your weight around, now I suggest if you don't want another punch to that 'pretty' face you will leave right now"

Sam flew out the door as if Raven had set her on fire, no doubt she was running straight to her husband to cry and tell lies, Raven would be ready for it, if there was one thing about whores she liked it was the fact that they were predictable, you could see what they were going to do before it even entered their heads.

"Raven, you shouldn't of said that, now one of us is going to get fired" Aj spoke up trembling, she was trembling because the look on Iziah's face was plain scary, she never thought that Iziah could be scary but she was and she unveiled it with one punch.

"No one is getting fired Aj, you guys shouldn't let that whore push you round, its the reason she keeps doing it, because you let her."

They didn't say anything, they could practically hear Randy's angry footsteps pounding towards the Diva's locker room.

"And here comes the Viper" Tamina muttered, they could practically hear his blood boiling before his angry fist smacked the door.

"Raven! Get out here!"

Raven let out an exaggerated sigh as she pulled herself up off the bench, all she wanted to do was read her magazine in peace, but apparently that wasn't allowed. It was just lucky that she didn't have a hangover, Raven wouldn't of been able to handle this if she had one. She opened the door to his seething face, if she wasn't more scared of her twin's wrath, she would've been afraid of Randy's angry wrath. "Yes?" She said pleasantly as if nothing was wrong.

"You punched my wife!"

"No, Iziah punched you wife" She shot a look at Sam, "At least get the right twin, its insulting"

"I demand an apology"

"Well I won't apologize but what I will do is give you ten seconds to walk on before I get really angry, FYI that means blood will be spilt" Iziah said with so much sweetness it made Randy want to leap at her.

"What Iziah means to say, and I agree, is your wife deserved it because she was in here throwing her weight around, and she shouldn't do that because she's fat and her weight could really hurt Aj" She was the smallest Diva Raven could think of.

Randy grabbed the small girl by her throat, the Divas yelped as if they had been grabbed, Iziah did nothing, she merely sat on her bench and watched.

"I suggest you aplogize" Randy snarled pulling Raven closer to him until her face was right up close to his, the small girl wasn't choking yet but that could change if Randy decided to squeeze. Raven pried his hand away easily before putting her boot on his chest and pushed with all her pent up anger, it wasn't enough to send him flying like a dart but it was enough to send him crashing to the floor, Raven looked down at his surprised face, Sam didn't even time to flinch and Raven had pulled out that sharp knife and held it pointed at her throat, that slow evil smirk came to her face, light silver orbs seemed to turn dark grey with fury,

"Looks like I have a new enemy, this should be fun"


	39. Red hot sparks

**Chapter 39 Red hot sparks**

Randy was still angry by the time the show finished and he was on his way back to the hotel, his chest hurt and he was pretty sure there was a boot mark there, Raven didn't need to be stronger, she had the leaverage, her lean wirey frame didn't need to match his strength, not when she knew the human body the way she did. It didn't help that Sam was beside him the entire time, flapping her gums and complaining about almost everything. Randy couldn't wait to get to the hotel, at least then he could dump Sam in the room and go to the bar.

"Randy are you listening?" Sam suddenly snapped her attention to her husband,

"Yeah I'm listening Sam"

"So you'll do it?"

"Do what?"

Sam rolled her eyes angrily, "You said you were listening,"

"I was, just not to that part"

Sam rolled her eyes again "You have to put her in her place"

Randy didn't say anything, not that that stopped his wife from going on with her 'point'

"Randy she had no right to do what she did, she should be taught a lesson, and what better lesson than you putting her down, she won't ever dare cross me again"

Randy didn't say anything, he just went straight to the lifts and let Sam go on, he should of stopped her yammering but Randy was tired and he really couldn't be bothered, he just wanted a stiff drink. A stiff drink and forget about what happened with Raven. Randy opened the door and instantly Sam bowled in and started to make herself at home.

"So you're not going to do anything about it?" Sam demanded as she readied herself for bed, "Seriously, not a damn thing?"

"Sam I'm tired, I just want to get a drink and sleep"

Sam's eyes darkened with anger, as she started her angry tangent, Randy just grabbed his wallet and key and walked straight back out the door. It would be better in a few hours, he would come back and Sam would be asleep and Randy would finally get the peace he craved.

Randy headed straight to the bar, one of the twins already there, drinking her way through what looked to be water, he let out a growl as he sat down. If they were smart, they would leave him alone but which ever one she was, she just looked at him, raised her glass to him and then went on drinking. For a few moments, Randy and the mystery twin sat there, drinking there drinks and ignoring each other, until she could no longer stand it and she opened her mouth.

"How's your wife's face Randy? Sore?"

"You had no right to punch her" Randy scowled at her, his blue eyes seemed to darken until they looked almost black.

"I had every right to punch that bitch, she had no right to speak the way she did to my pixie, pixie did nothing wrong and in my mind, neither did I"

"How can you even say that? You punched her"

Iziah let out an evil smirk "And I'd do it again" She skulled the rest of her drink and pushed the glass the away, "And now that I've had my vodka, I can sleep. Give my reguards to your wife Randy"

Randy had to resist the urge to run after her and punch her in the face, but as much as he hated to admit it, Iziah had a point, Aj had done nothing wrong and Iziah (shockingly) was only defending her friend, it just turned out that Iziah was far more deadly.

For a while Randy just sat there nursing his beer, it did nothing to him but still he kept drinking it, at least by the time he got back to his room, Sam would be well asleep and he wouldn't have to deal with her. Randy got off his seat and headed back to the lifts, a long lonely ride and then bed, it all sounded like a good plan until the doors opened and the other half of the Michales twins was waiting inside. Randy let out a grunt, he hated that her voice was soft again, soft and sweet like candy. He didn't eat much candy these days, but he secretly liked it, secretly missed it.

"Which floor Randy?"

"Fifth"

Randy just looked at her as she lifted her bare foot and pushed the button with her big toe, she could've used her hand like a normal person but instead she used her toe. Randy didn't say anything about it, he just kept his gaze ahead, until he couldn't stand it any longer, "You owe me an apology"

Raven looked up and gave him that sweet candy smile, "Sure, I'll apologize, just as soon as your wife apologizes to Aj"

"I said to me, you kicked me in the chest"

"I didn't kick you Randy, I encouraged you to let me go with my boot and can I remind you that you had your hand wrapped around my throat, I don't know what your Daddy taught you but mine taught me to get out of that by any means necessary"

Randy pushed the button to make the lift stop, "I would apologize Raven, I will drop you right here if I have too"

Raven shrugged like it meant nothing, "Another trip to the hospital, this time round I get a free toy, I hope its a yo-yo"

He couldn't help the Viper like smile, "Are you afraid of anything?"

"Dogs playing poker" Raven tried not to laugh but the little smirk on her face had different ideas.

Randy snorted with laughter, "I'll keep that in mind"

"Good. Now push the button so we can get moving again, I really feel like a spa bath with a happy ending"

Randy didn't need that image, mix that image with the lack of sex and he just knew it was a recipie for disaster. He did the only thing he could do, he got angry again. "Apologize Raven, last chance"

"No. Your wife had no right to walk into that locker room and demand respect just because she's banging you, just like you had no right to walk into that locker room all those years ago and demand respect just because of who your Daddy is"

Raven was pretty sure she could see the anger metre burst through his body, she wasn't meant to be doing that, making valid points and making him see reason, she was meant to be cowering and begging for his forgiveness, instead she just stood there, making her points and refusing to show any fear or intimidation. If she felt it inside, she wasn't showing it. Randy glared at her, trying to make her cower from just looking, instead she just looked back, waiting for his move.

Raven didn't expect him to grab the sides of her face and press searing lips to her's, his lips almost burnt a hole in her face, pushing inside making her re-think her love and hate, as fast as they had came, his lips were gone and Randy was pushing from the elevator. Raven wasn't quite sure how it happened, but one moment they were still and now they appeared to be moving, the doors slumped close and she looked to the lift doors wanting answers, did he seriously just kiss her? Why the hell did he do that? Why must people always push there way in and make her mind change? Raven stopped at her floor and decided not to lament anymore on what his lips had done, there was no room in her skull for the married man and she didn't intend to make any room for him. Even if she did want too.


	40. Not a man

**Chapter 40 Not a man**

By the time he got back to his room, Randy was almost out of breath. He had been running pretty much since the metal doors had opened, he had no idea what the hell he was thinking, it all happened so fast, one minute it was blind fury and the next it was all coming out in a furious kiss. Randy shut the door with a hard slam waking his wife. He couldn't help it, that kiss from Raven was starting to remind Randy that he was a man, and he had needs. Needs that his wife had no interest in fulfilling anymore. Sam gave him a peircing look, annoyed that he was back and she was woken up. "You mind? Some of us are trying to sleep"

Randy didn't say anything, he just got himself ready for bed, there was no point in trying to get sex from Sam, there was only one way that would happen and Randy really didn't feel like becoming a rapist just yet.

"Where were you?" Sam asked sharply sitting up in the bed, it was clear by her flannel-cover all night gown that sex wasn't on the cards tonight, or any other night for that matter.

"Bar, having a drink" Randy bit out roughly sliding into the sheets, he made sure that not one inch of his skin touched her's, Randy was at that sad point where sex from her no longer mattered, he simply didn't find her attractive anymore, in a way he only asked for sex because he felt as though thats what was expected of him, if he didn't ask then Sam would start a fight and Randy didn't really want to tear his family apart over something that he could take care of himself.

"Well I've decided what you're going to do about those twin sluts"

Randy had to restrain himself from punching her, it wasn't so much Iziah as it was Raven, there was no way Raven was a slut and even though he didn't quite get it, he felt more towards Raven, a girl he barely knew than he ever did towards Sam, perhaps that was the exact reason Randy liked Raven, because he didn't know her, because he found that he wanted to get to know her.

"I know what I'm going to do Sam, nothin"

Her eyes darkened again, "Nothing? You're just going to let them insult me and abuse me?"

"Like its any different to how you treat the Divas, and tell me why do you do that? Because you're an insecure bitch? Am I in the ballpark at all?"

Her eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that kind of tongue from him, usually he grunted and ignored her, making her think that she had won. "Those girls deserve it Randy, the way they slut themselves all over you, trying to take you away from me"

"Why does that sound good right about now?"

Sam huffed out an insult before deciding to speak up again, "You know what Randy, do nothing and prove to me once again that I was right"

"About?" Randy huffed out tiredly already tired of this conversation.

"You won't do anything because you're not a real man and you haven't been for a very long time"

Randy merely shrugged it off and went to sleep. He knew that she was wrong, Raven proved that he was still a man.

He got into work earlier than usual, anything to get away from Sam who was still moaning about the twins, Randy told her before rushing away that if she wanted something done, then she would have to do it herself. He hid his smirk from her at that point, from what he had seen, Raven and Iziah wouldn't exactly be easy targets to pick on. He didn't give Sam half a chance, even if she got some muscle behind her, Iziah and Raven still had the upper hand. Sometimes it paid to know everybody. Randy went on his way to find Raven, he needed to explain that last night was...well he wasn't sure what it was but perhaps it was something he would figure when he saw her. She had a way to make words come faster than the speed of light, so far no one had seen her. She was like a ghost. Randy finally heard her voice coming from the ramp way, he figured she would be in the ring with her sister. Randy headed to the ring only to find it empty. Yet he could still hear them talking, only now they were taunting him. He looked up and saw them in the rafters, two twins facing each other leaning against the wood smoking a cigarette, he doubted that they cared that it wasn't allowed. Raven and her sister didn't seem like girls to play by any rules excpet their own. As soon as Raven saw Randy, her face drained of colour, she hadn't told anyone, not even Izzy what he had done, she didn't want anyone to know. Even she didn't want to know. He was about to call out to her but he doubted it would help, Raven had pulled on her headphones and blocked him out with the music. He could pretty much hear it from where he was. Iziah laughed, high pitched and somewhat evil.

"Ooh whatever you've done Randy, its bad, she's gone into music land"

Randy had no idea what that was but it wasn't hard to figure, she was going to try avoid him.

When he finally tracked her down again, she was still listening to her music. Randy trapped her in the room but still the music stayed on and her gaze was anywhere but on him.

"Rae, you have to talk to me sooner or later"

Raven didn't say anything, why would she? She didn't hear him and she had nothing to say, he had kissed her not the other way round. What he expected of her wasn't something she wanted to explore or ask about.

"Raven, you have to talk to me" Randy pretty much shouted at her, anything to get through to her. Raven blinked but didn't hear anything but the sounds of _Hollywood Undead_, with what happened between her and Tyler she thought it would be best if she didn't listen to his band so much, it would only make her heart ache. So she decided that _Hollywood Undead_ was the way to go, at least for now. He grabbed her arm when she tried to walk around him, now he was feeling what he was meant to be feeling for his wife, hot un-deniable passion, lust with raw hunger and a craving to feel every inch of smooth tattooed skin. The softness didn't last too long, Raven gave him a harsh kick behind his knee cap, it was enough to free her and without wasting time she slid away from him, Randy had a feeling that this was going to be harder than he thought, but he also had the feeling that eventually it would be worth it. After all he was feeling things again and it proved that at the end of the day, he _was_ a man.


	41. Cunning

**Chapter 41 Cunning**

Randy still wasn't any closer to talking to Raven, everytime he saw her or got close, she would find a way to vanish or just simply ignore him, it was starting to get to him, people didn't usually do that to him, not anymore at least. The only good part was that Sam was staying away from him as well, she was still upset about that punch to the face from Iziah, apparently she was going to herself some female muscle, none of the guys, even the asshole ones had no interest in hitting a woman, least of all Shawn's daughter. But Sam wasn't listening and she said that one way or another she would find some female muscle, there was bound to be at least one woman that hated the twins. After another three hours of searching, he finally cornered her inside the gym. Her silver orbs instantly flared up with alarm.

"We need to talk" Randy said briskly, shutting the door and trapping her inside.

"About?"

"You know what about"

She gave him a puzzled look, "No I don't, perhaps you would like inform me of what we need to talk about"

He stepped closer to her, his fingers starting to ache with that need to touch her, it was pulling at him like a magnet, it took alot but he managed to restrain himself. "Raven, you know what we need to talk about, I want to clear the air"

She let out a laugh, smacking him lightly on the chest with glee "Oh how sweet, you think I'm Raven." She gave him a wide grin, "It's weird how you people still can't tell us apart, you think one of you would have figured it out"

Randy took a step back, he was pretty sure that he had the right twin but apparently he didn't and now he had to explain what happened between himself and her sister.

"Uh Iziah, about what happened with me and your sister"

She waved it aside "Forget it, I really don't care, Rae can take care of herself, if she wanted my help she would've said so by now"

She whipped around him and started for the exit, still laughing to herself about his mistake. Randy let out a sigh of relief, at least he didn't have to explain to her sister what he did and what he wanted to do. It was yet another conversation that he didn't feel like having.

Randy dropped himself to one of the benches, wondering how else he was going to find Raven and more importantly get the right twin. The door opened again and in Iziah walked hand in hand with John.

"That was fast Iziah"

"What was?" Izzy asked wondering what the hell he was talking about, and more importantly why she was still even listening.

"You just left the gym, and now you're back"

Iziah raised an eyebrow at him, "This is the first time I've been here, I only have one reason to be in gym and he's right here. Mmmmm half naked John Cena" Iziah's silver orbs rolled back into her head for a moment, it hit Randy like a ton of bricks, he was already talking to Raven and she had slipped away from right under his nose.

"Son of a bitch!" Randy thumped the bench making Iziah jump slightly,

"Geez, sorry to disappoint you"

"I need to talk to your sister and she escaped"

Iziah let out an evil giggle, "Yeah she's a slippery little eel, what you need to do is trap her in an enclosed space, like an elevator."

Randy looked her over as John peeled off his shirt and started his work-out, Iziah's silver orbs lit up like it was the best birthday present ever. She looked like Jamie when she found something bright _and_ noisy.

"Hey, is there any way to tell you two apart?"

"There are lots of ways if you people bother using your eyes" Iziah said mildly still looking at John stretching his lean body, her mouth was pretty much salivating just looking at him.

Randy, in a bold but sure move, put a giant hand over her eyes. Before she could react his husky voice spoke in her ear drum, "You're not allowed to hit me, I'll let you go as soon as you tell me one sure fire way to tell you apart from your sister"

"Foot wear, I always wear boots. Always"

"Another one, one she can't change"

"I already gave you one" Iziah protested trying her hardest not to hit him, not because she wasn't allowed too but because she knew that would annoy John and she didn't really wanna do that, not now at least.

"She has a scar down her right eye, she also has butterflies on her throat while I have a link chain. Now let me go"

Randy let her go and quicklt escaped, now he knew how to get her alone, all he had to do now was find her.

It was just after lunch when he finally cornered her again, after taking Iziah's advice to look properly he knew he had the right twin, he never noticed the thin scar down her eye but it didn't hurt her looks, it made her even more interesting, unlike his wife who was all about looking perfect, Raven didn't seemed fazed that she had a scar down her face. He took her arm and pulled her into an empty room, he made sure it was empty before he locked her inside.

"Wrong twin again Randy, should I just call her for you"

"We both know I have the right one, now talk to me"

"About?"

"About the kiss,"

Raven shrugged, "Nothin to talk about, you kissed me and thats it"

"I shouldn't have"

"No you shouldn't have" Raven agreed, "So why did you? Bored of your marriage?"

"My marriage has nothin to do with it"

"So why kiss me? You've been nothin but good and now suddenly you feel like being bad"

"I kissed you because I like you," Randy got out before he could stop it. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it, liking her wasn't meant to happen but it was happening and he didn't see it changing. Not that he wanted it to change.

"Well you're married and I don't do that kind of thing, messin around with a married man isn't something I plan on doin' anytime soon"

Randy let out a sigh, "I didn't expect you too, I know how you feel about whores and being connected to them"

"Looks like you have your own connection to them"

"Whats that meant to mean?" Randy's dark eyes seem to go darker. Raven held her ground as usual, she refused to let any fear show on her face,

"Your wife. She has issues keepin her legs shut"

Randy's eyes blazed, it wasn't so much that Sam was being insulted, it was the fact that it was _his_ wife, insulting his wife was like insulting him, and he hated it when people did that.

"Wanna rephrase that? I highly suggest you do Raven"

She didn't buckle like she was meant too, another hit would hardly matter to her, living with Iziah you get used to being a human shield very quickly.

"No I don't wanna rephrase that, I know I'm right and deep down you know it too. Question is, other than your precious baby girl, why do you insist on holdin onto a lie?"

Randy punched her, he didn't mean too but all the anger came to the top when she mentioned Alana, not to mention the fact that she was right. As always. Raven fell to the floor in a heap of black and ink, her silver curls covering her face, Randy couldn't mistake it though, she was laughing.

"Looks like I got it right, funny how whenever I'm right, I wind up gettin' punched." She pulled herself to a sitting position and spat fresh blood on the floor, Raven didn't like getting punched and least of all by him but she could see why, she had mentioned his daughter and that was a line that shouldn't be crossed, she felt the same way about Jamie. Randy let out a puff of anger before kneeling down in front of her, checking out her bleeding lips.

"I'm sorry I hit you Raven"

She shrugged it aside, "I said nothing bad about your girl, I was merely pointin' out a fact, you didn't need to sock me"

"I'm sorry I hit you, I didn't mean too"

"Do you hit your wife?"

His eyes blazed again, "No"

"Well you should, maybe she'd stop being a whore"

Randy couldn't help but laugh, "That would only get me in trouble"

"Look you know what I said is right, so why are you denying it"

He didn't say anything, he just looked at her. Deep in the silver he found something, he wasn't sure what it was exactly but he knew it was something he had been looking for. He kissed her again, he couldn't help himself, her sweet bloody lips looked so inviting that the Viper just couldn't resist, Raven let herself have the moment before pushing him away. Now Randy got a punch to the face, it was enough force to knock his body to the floor, it didn't help that Raven litterly walked over him to get out. Muttering in very angry russian, clearly the line had been crossed again and once again Randy found that he didn't care.


	42. PG 13

**A/N **So a little bit of Punk/Jamie action, sorry it hasn't been more fourth coming but hopefully it makes up for that, enjoy!

**Chapter 42 PG 13**

Punk found as the days dragged on being nice to Jamie actually got easier, if anything it got harder to be mean, being nice was like second nature, sure he was still a bastard to the other girls but to Jamie, well the more time he spent with her the easier it was to see her as a person. Sure she was a woman but so far, she was the only woman in his life that didn't deserve his hatred, all she had done was shower him with kindness. A little bit of his hatred told him that that didn't make him special, she was nice to everyone but he pushed that away, it was the way Jamie smiled at him and lightly touched his arm that told him other wise. Not to mention the fact that kissing her didn't have any negative consequences, she didn't push him away and say stop, if anything she seemed somewhat frustrated that the kissing was halted.

On a usual night where he had finished work, he was on his way to his room when he saw her at the bar. He found that weird, for one thing she was by herself, Punk had never seen her alone, now that he was nicer to her he understood why, Jamie was very precious cargo, not one person, good or bad wanted Jamie hurt in anyway. Another thing was, Jamie wasn't allowed to drink so why was she at the bar, he found out the moment he got closer and made his presence known.

"Hey Jam, what cha doing?"

Her blue eyes lit up to the point where he thought they would come flickering out of her skull. "Hi Punk! I've been waiting for you!"

He couldn't help but laugh, it had been a while since a woman was that happy to see him, "And why were you waitin for me Jamie?"

Jamie gave him a grin that just made everything inside him feel warm and fuzzy, it had been a while since he felt that way, it made him giddy almost. A beautiful woman was wanting his company, was treating him as though he was a guy that mattered, treating him like a guy, a normal guy and not some sort of golden ticket, he loved that feeling more than anything. He wanted to hang onto it for as long as humanly possible. "I was hoping we could hang out, everyone else has goned out and Raven said I had a choice, I could go with them and dance or I could wait for you and see if you wanted to hang out."

"You chose me?" He couldn't help but feel a little touched, he knew that dancing and bright lights were two of Jamie's favourite things, she had given that up on a fluke chance that he might want to hang out with her, she seemed to understand that he could've said no and left her by herself. She wanted to be with him even if he didn't choose her.

Jamie shrugged, her failed brain didn't see why that was a big deal, she could dance and see bright lights any time she wanted but spending the night hanging out with Punk, well she wasn't sure when that chance would come up again, Jamie would rather spend the night with Punk even if he was being mean to her, she couldn't help but like him, there was something about him that made her crave like she had never craved before. Jamie didn't understand most of it but what she did get was the obvious, she liked Punk how Iziah liked John, how her father liked Trish, how Randy (secretly) like Raven. Jamie knew that much.

"I wanted to hang out with you, even if you spend the night being mean although I really hope you don't do that cause that would just be a dick move"

Punk couldn't help the chuckle, it just came out when he should've been pissed. He couldn't blame her for thinking that, his mood towards her seemed to change like a light switch, not anymore though, he was determined to be nice to her by any means necessary. "Would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure!" Jamie beamed brightly before giving him a look of a little mistrust, "Wait, its not a British movie is it, you know they scare me"

"I was actually going to watch _Saw,_ its a horror"

"Is that the one with the guy and the razor wire, cause that movie rocks"

Punk took her hand and pulled her gently off her seat, just feeling her soft skin made his heart pulse faster, he had to stop touching her before he did something stupid, Punk didn't drop her hand though, he reasoned it was just holding her hand, it wasn't like the straight edge saviour was going to pounce on her where they stood.

Once he was in the room with her, he dropped her hand incase the reality of being in a small room with her made him pounce. Jamie jumped on the bed with glee, she loved movies and getting to watch one with Punk, well that was like Christmas, bright lights and her birthday all at once. Punk took his time taking off his boots and settling down beside her, trying to squash his sudden nerves, he wasn't sure if he nervous about being near her or not being able to stop himself touching her. He tried his hardest not to think about it, but it was getting more difficult by the second. Punk steadied himself and tried to keep his mind on the movie. It didn't help that Jamie was inching closer to him and before he knew it the small girl was cradled in his arms. He tried to keep it together, tried his hardest not to feel anything especially the arousal starting in his lower limbs but with her soft finger trailing a circle on his belly, it was getting more and more difficult not to feel anything. Suddenly Punk couldn't stand it any longer, the torture was getting to him and one way or another he had to do something to end it. Taking her face in his hands, he pressed a sweet slow kiss on her plump lips. Jamie tried not to react, if she reacted then he would stop. She tried not to react, she really did but when that silver laced tongue slid into her mouth she couldn't help but grunt, his slippery tongue playing around with her's just made her joy go up, he was kissing her again, kissing her properly. Punk pulled away for a moment, needing the oxygen. Jamie's eyes looked glassy but dreamy, even if the kissing was over she would hold it in her brain for as long as she could. Punk didn't want to wait any longer, he had to kiss her again. Jamie let herself react this time, because she had to do everything possible to remember this moment, his tongue squirming around her mouth, his hands touching her breasts, cupping them gently twitching her nipples. She liked it and had no intention of stopping, until skin hit skin and his hands were in her bra, she pulled away utterly confused wondering what to do next, rules were very simple, no one was meant to be touching her there, people but especially men weren't meant to touch her breasts, it was a golden rule.

"Jamie" He tried to touch her face but she squirmed away, still confused. No one was meant to be touching but she wanted him to touch her, not any where utterly forbidden like under her pants but her breasts, well they were eliciting sparks that she had never felt before and she wanted to continue but the confusion wouldn't stop.

"Sorry Punk, I'm just confused, really confused"

He settled back and just looked at the young beauty on his bed, trying his hardest not to jump her bones. "What you confused about?"

"I was told that people weren't allowed to touch me there but I want you to touch them, it felt good. But it's so confusing because I was told not to let people touch me there but I want you too" Jamie held her head which was starting to pound.

He touched her face again "Jamie we don't have to do anything you don't want too, but you gotta tell me what you want because right now, I'm gettin confused"

Jamie opened her mouth but didn't say anything, it was simple what he was saying, what did she want to do? "I want to kiss you again"

He tried to reach for her but she pulled away for a moment, taking off her shirt and bra she turned those bright eyes back to Punk. "Only touch what you can see, no roaming" She pointed a finger at him like he was a naughty child. Punk let the sly grin slip to his face, he had a mini free pass and he would take it with all he had. His lips pressed to her's again, a sweet candy coated dance between them that only erupted in more lust everytime they moved, everytime she rocked her body against his which was now sprawled over his, everytime he let his hands grope her naked breasts he was getting closer to the edge, an edge that he knew he had to stay away from but getting there was so much fun. Jamie kept herself moving, she wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but everytime her hips moved, Punk let out a delicious moan and something down there tingled, she liked the tingles, it felt better than anything.

"Oh!" Punk breathed out, the heat got to him so fast it made him slightly dizzy, Jamie pulled away quickly, worried that she had hurt him.

"Did I hurt you?" She didn't mean to hurt him, if she knew hurting him was an option she would've been way more careful. He kissed her softly, he couldn't help but be a little bit touched, it had been a while since a woman had worried about hurting him.

"I'm fine, but we gotta stop"

Jamie was now back to confusion, why were they stopping now? "Sorry, why are we stopping? I didn't realise we had started"

He let a stray chuckle ring free, "If we keep doing this, well its going to be harder to get rid of the problem in my shorts"

"That seems fair" Jamie reasoned lying back in her spot, she didn't really get what he saying but it made sense.

Punk just enjoyed having her next to him, it didn't even matter that the action was reserved for thirteen year olds, it felt nice having someone there.


	43. Freak out just a little

**Chapter 43 Freak out just a little**

Raven just kept looking at the calendar hoping it would change, it didn't and she was forced to stick with reality, she wasn't sure if she could handle this, not now at least. The evil date just kept blaring at her like a bright neon sign, now it was like it was taunting her. Raven tore herself away from the calendar and headed to do her jobs, Iziah had done quite alot of it, but there were somethings that she couldn't do, like anything to do with electricity, Raven was the electrician out of the two of them and she had just heard that the lights weren't going. Almost like a zombie, she headed out to the area with the lights and started work. Raven was lost in her own world of wires and deathly sparks when a soft hand touched her shoulder, Raven swung her elbow as hard as she could catching her sister right in the gut. Iziah moaned weakly trying not to leap at her sister.

"What the hell? I was only trying to get your fucking attention"

"Sorry, guess I'm a little jumpy today"

Iziah let out slow gasps of air as she adjusted to getting smacked in the guts by a bony elbow, it didn't take as long as she thought. It was almost as if she was used to it. "About what? Maybe I could help, or at least make the problem worse."

"Nothin, its fine" Raven quickly finished her job and straightened up, "I'm done, are you?"

"Yes"

"To the locker room I guess" Raven sighed, she was still stuck on that calendar and what it said, she hoped that the numbers were wrong instead of her but she just couldn't figure how. When they got to the locker room they crashed down and took a little time to relax before their father came by and demanded more work out of them. The door opened and most of the Diva's came in, sweat and smiles dripping from their faces.

"Hey Izzy, thanks for lettin me have my breakfast first, that was really nice of you" Eve thanked her again, Eve couldn't help herself, she did want _him_ back but apart of herself was also attracted heavily to Iziah, she thought she understood it but deep down, Eve really didn't get it.

"Sweet as, I may not agree with most of Raven's fifties mumbo-jumbo, but I do agree with 'Ladies first' what ever happened to that? I mean its not like its hard to understand, just let the girls go first. I'm sure even that thick bastard Randy Orton could understand that"

"Izzy don't be mean" Raven rolled her eyes, she had almost lost an arm convincing Iziah not to go after him for hitting her, it looked like she was about to almost lose another limb.

"Are you kidding? I should be as mean as humanly possible! He punched you in the face!"

"Yeah he did. I got over it, now its your turn"

"Still can't believe that your just gonna let him get away with it"

"I did punch him back" Raven pointed out hoping that Iziah would just drop it, she knew that she wouldn't, Iziah was like a dog with a bone at times.

"How many times do I have to tell you, if they punch you, then in retilation you break a bone, man Rae, its not that hard" Iziah rolled her eyes as she looked to the opening door, Sam had just made her way in followed by the sluts, "And now more sluts to deal with, seriously what is this? Slut day"

Aj laughed "No silly, thats on the fifteenth, apparently they're practising"

"Well only a slut would practice slut day in an attempt to get it right"

"Since you think you're so tough, I have asked my three friends here to show you different" Sam cooed at her, "You're on the verge of going to the morgue"

Iziah cackled like the evil witch she was deep down, "Actually there on the verge of being fired, have a nice day"

"What?"

Iziah decided it was best to shut up now, she clamped her lips and decided that for now she was done speaking. Sam advanced on her until they face to face. "You're lying"

"Actually she's not, I just had a meeting with the powers that be" Vickie opened her mouth, "They said I needed to release four girls, so I looked over the roster and decided who wasn't pulling their weight and I came up with Kylie, Ruby and Nickie"

"So who was the fourth girl?"

"Maxine. Although that was her choice to leave, buy I wish you the best of luck in your future endevours ladies"

Vickie gave them a superior grin before walking out again so she could get her show back on track.

"I can't believe that I was right, this is so cool!"

"Yeah now lets get some burgers and watch the world burn" Raven laughed at her sister, Iziah pushed her playfully.

"Oh you're so funny! Wait the world is burning? I so gotta see this"

"You know Iziah, if you just apologize, all this goes away" Sam interupted rather rudely, not that Iziah expected her to be polite, not many whores, actually no whore was polite. It was one of the subtle ways to tell a whore from a regular girl.

"Fine, I'll apologize to you, when you apologize to Aj"

Sam looked to Aj, "Sorry"

"Aj do you accept her apology?"

"No, I don't."

"Well I guess that's settled, I won't apologize until Aj's accepts your apology, so you might wanna work on that"

Sam muttered something angrily, flying out the door, no doubt to find her husband and try to get him to do something about Iziah.

The door was shut for a record of three seconds before it opened again, this time a tall blonde and a baby.

"Hey girls!"

"Michelle!" They all crowded around her, cooing at her child and hugging her hello, Michelle left a bitch but that didn't change the nice girl she was behind the curtains. Iziah however looked at her cautiously,

"Is she a slut?"

"Iziah!" Layla looked at her mortifyed,

"What Lay? I'm just askin; I don't wanna be nice to her and then suddenly, bam! She's a whore"

"Um no, I'm not a whore, I'm happily married"

"To?" Iziah asked out of nothing but pure interest. Which was odd.

"The Undertaker"

"I have no idea who that is"

"Ignore her 'Chelle, she does that" Layla assured her bestie, "Iziah and her sister Raven are our new helpers"

Iziah gave a little wave but Raven was too busy looking at the baby, her eyes lost in the current freak out going on inside her head.

"Raven are you ok?"

"Yeah. Gotta go" Raven bolted for the door and suddenly being out in the open where anyone could attack her seemed like the best idea possible.

She just kept walking the mazes, her feet taking her away from the freak out but not by much. It simply couldn't be true, there was no way in hell that she was pregnant, and then there was telling Tyler because he was the only one that had slept with her lately, if she was pregnant and carrying his child, well she had no idea what the hell she was going to do. Raven kept walking until the fat walrus stopped her,

"Raven, any news?"

"Not yet Heyman, I'm workin on it"

Paul looked at her clearly worried "Are you alright?"

"Fine" Raven pushed past him in a fast hurry to get the hell away from him. He shouted something after her but she didn't quite catch it, not that she would've listened anyways, she was still freaking out that she could be pregnant to Tyler and not to mention the other little problem that was gaining more attention, she was feeling an attraction towards a married man, an attraction that she wanted to act upon with all her might. Well the second problem was easier to get rid of, she just had to remember that Randy had punched her, she couldn't go near someone that hit women so knowingly. It was a pity that her head wouldn't let her forget thost ultra soft kisses embedded with un-flowing passion. Raven turned another corner and stopped dead in her tracks, it was a good thing that she wasn't a cartoon character, her eyes would've of popped out right then. Randy's wife standing in the middle of the corrider, with her tongue halfway down the throat of Jack Swagger. Now her freak out was full terror alert orange, she could be pregnant, she had to talk to Tyler, she was attracted to Randy and now she was right about his whorey wife. Raven turned on her heel and opened the first locker room door that was unlocked, Brock Lesnar waiting on the other side. Raven didn't even comprehend that, she just took her wobbly legs to a bench and fainted. Long last she was able to sleep and get away from it all.

Brock just looked at her before shrugging and going back to his book, the girl was out for the count, there wasn't much he could do except keep her breathing. He debated whether or not to do that but for some odd reason he did.


	44. Don't care who knows

**Chapter 44 Don't care who knows**

Jamie hadn't said a word about what happened with Punk, she wasn't sure if she was allowed too or not. She hadn't even told Raven which of course made Jamie almost explode, she wouldn't say the sexy details, but just to say that Punk kissed her, well that would be enough. Instead she was fighting this mental battle and she just wanted to tell someone, anyone about it but so far wanting to keep Punk was more important than any mental issue going on in her head. With the issue going on in her head, Jamie obviously wasn't herself, she was too busy in her own world, a world where her and Punk was accepted and people even said that that was well done. Jamie however knew that she had to live in reality, as much as she hated it. Well hated it only because she had to keep quiet about her and Punk.

"Morning Jamie"

"Hey Punk" Jamie managed to get out without spewing any more of her usual nonesense, she figured if she did, Punk would realise how much of a freak she was, and she didn't want help him come to that conclusion, if Iziah was right about men being slow then he would sooner or later get it on his own and in the meantime she would have lots of time because it would take him a while.

"Are you ok Jamie? You haven't said anything for a full minute"

"Yeah I'm ok" Jamie went to say more but quickly adverted it by clamping a hand over her mouth, her mouth still wobbled but with her hand covering it, Punk didn't get any of what she said, Jamie took her hand away and giggled,

"I sounded like a turkey! I love turkey's!"

"Jamie, about last night" "Jamie away!" She didn't want to hear his negative opinion about last night so she decided to skip it, giving him one last grin she pushed past him and skipped her way to the Diva's locker room.

Punk let out a sad sigh but decided not to let it have a negative impact, there were plenty of reasons for Jamie to be acting how she just did, he decided that it wasn't because she didn't want him, because last night played in his head on repeat, Jamie wanted him, he knew that much for sure.

When Jamie got to the Diva's locker room she promptly shut the door and pushed her back against it, in her head, her small light frame would be just enough to keep out the bad guys and just enough to keep Punk from finding her, so far it was just Jamie and Tamina in the room, Jamie quite liked the Amazon woman, it was the curls Jamie guessed even though 'Mina had her hair straightened out this week, Jamie still treated them as if it was still curly.

"You ok Jamie?"

"Yes" Jamie got out nervously trying to find a crack in the door to look through, she couldn't see one but that didn't stop the young girl from looking. "Why are there no cracks in this door? This would be so much easier if there was a crack"

Tamina gave the young girl a short look before deciding not to comment, perhaps it would be easier if she didn't. Thankfully, her sisters came in the room, followed by Divas who were unusually quiet, Raven and Iziah were having one of their weird cryptic conversations.

"All I'm sayin Rae is, someone dying is something you have to know first hand"

"And I told you Iz, if someone dies and you say it, anger is the only thing you're going to see and then I get branded Brittney"

Iziah slapped her twin right across her left cheek, the smack bounced off the walls but Raven didn't even register the pain, it was there vibrating down her body but other than that, there was no reaction.

"Don't you dare call yourself that, and if anyone else does there gettin welcomed to beat down street"

Raven patted her twin with comfort, "No one is calling me anything, I'm makin a point and you know I'm right"

"Of course she is, Rae is never wrong" Jamie piped up still searching for the crack that wasn't there. "Rae can I ask you something"

"Sure"

Jamie didn't respond further than that, she was mulling it over, what it would mean if she told her sister that the night before was spent being half naked with Punk.

"Jamie you have to ask the question or else nothing will happen"

The young girl shook herself, "Don't matter, but I wish I could tell you, wish I could tell the world!" Jamie hung her head sadly "But I can't, I really want too but I can't, I'm an embarrassment, an embarrassment I tell you!"

Raven and Iziah exchanged glances but decided not to comment at that point, there was plenty of time for that if it came to it. Iziah turned back to her sister,

"Evidence! That would help everything, you can't deny evidence, evidence is always right"

"Unless its been tampered with, remember what happened with the cop shop?"

"Yeah that was a bitch but you gotta admit we had fun"

"Why were you guys at the cop shop?"

"Well Foxy let me tell you, when me and Iziah were younger we had this habit of spray painting, we painted everything and anything and that includes the police station, well one morning it had 'Piggies! I smell bacon!' right across the front door, they naturally thought it was uz, when we were pulled into court they suddenly found the spray can in my room, they basically tampered with the evidence and thats how we were caught"

"Did you do it?" Alicia asked expecting Raven to defend herself, instead she just laughed.

"Of course we did! But I tell you Foxy the original spray can was black and disposed of via a big fire, the one they found was red and under my bed, but we got off scott free as always, I tell you, if you ever need a lawyer, then Storm is the one to go too"

Iziah laughed "That freak has gotten me off more crimes than I can remember, she really does have a talent for defence"

"Don't call her a freak"

"Fine"

Raven turned to Jamie who was still trying to look at the crack, she wouldn't give up until she had found one. "Jamie what is it that you apparently can't tell me?"

"Nothing, really, I can't because I don't want people to be embarrassed by me, oh thats really depressing, I'm an embarrassment, oh I feel like crying"

Jamie pulled herself from the room before people could even put together what she just said, they could however hear her skipping down the corrider yelling something about pumpkins. Jamie loved pumpkins, mainly because she loved jack-o-lanterns.

"What am I gonna do Paul?" Punk asked again for the millionth time, the champ really had no idea what to do now. On one hand he didn't care who knew that he liked Jamie but on the other, if he did reveal it, certain people like her father weren't exactly going to be happy about it, and Punk wasn't sure he had it in him to fight Shawn on this. Besides it wasn't like he loved Jamie, but Punk had a suspicion that it would go that way, after all, he was missing her already.

"Well what do you want?" Paul asked again, "If you want her then go and get her"

"What if she wants a secret thing, where no one knows and if they do know, she won't want me anymore"

"Wow, you're kinda all over the place aren't you" Paul gave him a small smile, "I don't think Jamie would be embarrassed, if I know her and admittedly I don't, but Jamie doesn't exactly have the means to be shy or silent about anything."

Punk had to laugh at that, because Paul was right, Jamie wasn't shy about anything.

When he found her, she was hanging out with the most of the locker room, cheering on Randy and Sheamus in the ring, telling Kelly and Eve to stretch their backs, every now and then she would poke Iziah in the sides and comment loudly about not staring at John so much. Iziah threw her head back and laughed, apparently she was allowed to stare and she wouldn't stop no matter what happened. He walked with a purpose down to where Jamie was, Punk was pretty much on auto and he wasn't even sure if this was a mistake or not but seeing her lit up face, he didn't even care. He grabbed both sides of her face and planted the most heated kiss he had ever experienced on her little lips. Jamie had no idea what to do other than kiss him back, everyone just looked at them, wondering if this was bizzaro world, Punk showing such raw utter emotion towards a woman, when he was done with his point, he let her go and just looked at those blue eyes.

"Jamie, wanna come out with me tonight? I really feel like pasta"

She loved pasta, she had let him know that by accident and she didn't expect him to remember, "Really?"

"Yeah really. Of course minus the green things"

Jamie hugged him now getting that she had just been asked out and everyone knew, clearly Punk didn't mind everyone knowing.

"Yay!"

Punk couldn't believe how happy he was or how easy it was to just be open with someone. Now that he had a first official date with Jamie and he didn't even care who knew. Not even with her psycho sister sitting right there.


	45. The Shield actually comes in use

**A/N **So a weird chapter! lol I love my weird chapters!

**Chapter 45 The Shield actually comes in use**

Slowly Raven was sorting out all her head issues, she was just thankful that she didn't have to share any of it with Iziah, knowing her, she would shake her sister while shouting 'Don't panic' She had an appointment the next day which should tell her whether or not she was pregnant, she had also decided to try her best to keep her distance from Randy, she hated that she was starting to like him, she knew it was wrong but there was something about that man that she was starting to really like, she had always been a sucker for tattoos. She was a step closer to finding Cassidy, Paul's daughter, so she would follow up on that tomorrow. Now all she had to do was expose Sam as the ugly whore that she was. Raven only wanted to expose her simply because what she was doing wasn't right, even the cold bastard that sometimes was Randy Orton didn't deserve what she was doing. Cheating on him while turning the tables and making him feel guilty about nothing, and probably using their daughter as a pawn in order for her to stay in her style of living. Ok, so Raven didn't know for sure that Sam was doing that but she was a whore and she had learnt a very long time ago, never put anything past a whore, if theres a line, they will cross it. Raven was walking her issues off, there wasn't really anywhere for her to go except round in circles, at least it was better than dealing with Iziah. She had recieved a text message from her sister, claiming that Punk had shoved his tongue down Jamie's throat, Iziah was split on that, one hand she wanted Jamie to be happy, on the other hand she wanted to rip Punk's arm off and beat him with it. Raven told her sister to leave it be, until he makes a mistake, they would give him the benifit of the doubt. Raven was so busy with her texting and walking that she didn't notice anyone in her way, if she had been paying attention she would've seen her clear corrider suddenly turn into flesh wrapped in black. Raven managed to catch herself in time, so at least her butt didn't hit the floor. When she regained her vision, she was looking at three guys that were dressed liked Special Ops, that confused her slightly. Raven pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"Coporal, are you there?"

"Yeah Sarge, whats up?"

"Are we still at the WWE?"

"Um...yeah just confirmed it with Lay and Evie, yes we are still at the WWE"

"So how come we have Special Ops runnin around? What did you do?"

"They have my package!"

Raven looked at them quickly, they just stared at her as though waiting for her to move and profusely apologize for breathing in their presence. "No, none of them have big packages"

"Hey!"

Raven held up her finger at Dean Ambrose, she was still talking to Iziah, whatever he had to say could wait thirty seconds. "He thought I was talkin about their dicks, which I assure you I'm not"

"Do they have big packages?" Iziah asked, clearly forgetting that they could hear her as well.

"How the hell would I know?"

"You could ask?"

"I am not asking them that!"

"Why not?"

"Knowing my luck they would have to prove it and then suddenly it goes from a weird chick to a kinky three on one gang bang"

Iziah let out a long trail of hysteric laughter, "Why does that sound like something that you would do because your bored"

"Ok that's enough outta you" Raven put her walkie talkie away, she was pretty sure she saw there eyes light up at Iziah's suggestion. Looking to the Shield she got ready for her three on one beating unless of course she could talk her way out of it. Perhaps she would have to submit to the three on one gangbang. "Sorry about that, we're tryin to get her help but it ain't really working"

"You realise that we're not Special Ops right?" Seth Rollins had to point out,

"Well you look like Special Ops, so if you're not Special Ops, why are ya'll dressed like that?"

"We are the Shield"

"Are they Ops and do they have my package?"

"No Iziah, they are the Shield"

"I don't know what that means"

"Neither do I but I don't wanna ask, last time I asked a question I got a very long answer, seriously I only asked that idiot American where the food was and he starts in about being a real American and 'we the people' What does that even mean anyways?"

Raven put her walkie talkie away again and turned her attention back to the Shield.

"Which one of you is the strongest?"

"Why?" Dean asked, he didn't want to know but maybe he did because he didn't try very hard at restraining his question, weird girl with the tattoos was alright so far, at least she wasn't being a bitch like some of the other girls.

"I need a favour and one of you is going to do it for me"

The three of them laughed, "Did you really just say that?"

"Yes Rollins I did, now which one of you is the strongest?" Raven looked them up and down, sizing them up before making her decision, looking straight up at Roman she singled him out. "You, you will help me"

The big man couldn't help but laugh, weird girl had a very wicked sense of humor.

"Raven, what are you doing?"

"Well I was in the middle of a conversation with Roman but you interrupted, now shut it"

"And what makes you think that I'm going to help you?" Roman actually had to bend down to pinch her cheek, he didn't expect her to slap it away so harshly,

"Don't do that, its the fastest way to get stabbed." Raven smirked coldly at him "Why don't you two go and deal to your Shield duties while I talk to Mr Roman, I like the way that sounds, totally calling you that now, Mr Roman"

Seth and Dean didn't move unless you counted inching closer to the young girl, "Wow I never thought it would come to this, it takes three of you big men to take out one little girl, gotta admit though that is probably the smartest move on your part, last time I was in a brawl I only escapeed with a black eye, of course I was drunk so maybe that helped"

Roman put his arm up, "You guys go, I'll be there in a moment, the little girl wants some help taking out a bigger boy that picked on her, so what does this six year old look like?"

"Its good to know that you would demolish a six year old without so much as an after thought"

Raven watched until his friends were out of ear shot before turning to Roman, that victorious smirk back on her face, "So, does he know?"

"Does who know what?"

"Does the blondie know that you're gay and you have a thing for him?"

"I am not gay" Roman spit out taking another step towards the young girl, Roman had to give the girl credit, she wasn't moving or backing down, she just stood there as though his big frame wasn't the worst of what she had been through.

"Damn! My gay-da must be on the fritz, I was sure that you were gay and had a thing for the blonde guy with the green eyes"

"His eyes are blue"

"Ha! Thank you for proving me right!"

Roman realised what he had just said and how it looked, now that she knew, he had to keep her quiet, by any means necessary.

"If you" "Oh relax Mr Roman, I have no interest in tellin anyone your business"

"Really?"

"Well after you do my favour, I will keep your secret and take it to the grave,"

For a long while he just looked at her, after what seemed an enternity he gave in, she would be quiet and no doubt her favour wouldn't take that long. "What is it you want me to do?"

Raven grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch, "Ok, at exactly three-thirty, not three twenty-nine, not three thirty-one, three thirty exactly, take Randy Orton down the east corrider"

"Why?"

Raven rolled her eyes and let out the most exaggerated groan of annoyance, "Why must everybody ask why? Why can't some people just say ok and do it? No, people always have to have a fucking reason, heres a reason, because I said so"

"Alright I get it, God typical woman, always going on and on about nothing"

"Why don't you make yourself useful and do what I asked"

"Watch it girl, you're this close to me throwing you through a window"

"Sorry, but if you could do that I'd really appreciate it"

"And you won't say a word about me"

"What about you? You're a Shield guy, I think everyone already knows that, unless of course you're talkin to Jack Swagger, he's a little slow so you may have to get the sock puppets out and explain it to him"

"And now you've gone all weird again, I'm gonna get this crap over with"

Raven slipped a little cared into his pocket, "Make sure he gets that, he'll need it"

Roman didn't say anything, he just left her. Too much weirdness was starting to do his head in.

"Is he goned?"

"Yes Izzy"

"You know its a good thing that he don't know you personally, he would've realised that you wouldn't of said a word anyways. I'm the only one that would actually go through with my blackmail,"

"Well what he don't know won't hurt him. Just don't tell him what you know, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt me"

"Secret is safe with me"

_At exactly 3:30_

"Why are you draggin me, seriously its getting really annoying"

"Yeah tell me about it Randy, but I said to the weird girl I would do it, and I kinda wanna avoid her and her weirdness for a while, so here we are, me dragging you and you not really resisting, should I be concerned?"

Randy rolled his eyes but still let the bigger man pull him, all he was doing was text fighting with Sam, well he was text fighting, she was ignoring him as usual. So when Roman came and just started pulling him, he took it, it was better than pushing the buttons violently on the phone until he was sure that they would break. Finally they were at the right corrider and Roman let him go, neither Randy or Roman were ready for what they saw, Sam and Jack Swagger all over each other, now he got why she was ignoring him.

"Well isn't this interesting"

Sam sprung apart from Jack and turned a violent shade of shamed red. "Randy"

"Before I leave, she asked me to give you this" Roman pulled out the little card and put it in the Vipers hand. "And now I'm leaving, too much weirdness, I swear its doing my head in"

Randy just looked at the card as Sam and Jack started to plead their case, he wasn't listening, the welcome voices in his head were slowly taking over.

_Storm Levesque; Ace Attourney_

_No win, no fee!_

Thats exactly what Randy needed from the looks of it, a really good divorce lawyer.


	46. Interesting dinner

**Chapter 46 Interesting dinner**

Punk was nervous, that much was obvious. He hadn't taken anyone to dinner in a while, well except Paul but he reasoned that that didn't count. He wasn't on a first date with Paul, with Jamie, well he was wondering if he should just cancel. If he canceled, would Jamie give him another date? When he was less nervous and felt ready. Punk made sure that he was slower as he got changed, it was his weird way of postponing the date just a little bit. He was split pretty much, one half of him wanted to rush out the door and sweep her into his arms, but the other half of him wanted to run and hide. Finally he was dressed and he realised that he had to go and face Jamie. He was just out the door when he ran into her, his barging almost knocked her to her bottom. Jamie giggled, her blonde locks falling everywhere.

"Sorry Punk, I didn't expect you to come rushing out"

He was about to say the words, about to break her heart of going out but looking at those blue eyes, he just couldn't do it. He wanted to go out with her more than he wanted to hide.

"That's ok Jam, I was just coming to get you,"  
"And I was just coming to talk to you, so we're all where we wanna be" Raven said popping up from no where. Punk was starting to wonder just how she did that, it seemed if it concerned Jamie, Raven was everywhere at once.

"Raven you're not coming with us" Jamie giggled waving her hand at her sister, "Unless you asked her out too, that would be weird"

Raven laughed, "No Punk didn't ask me out too, but I just wanted Punk to know something, Punk she isn't riding your motorcycle"

Punk just looked at her confused, "I don't have a motorcycle"

"Jamie isn't riding your motorcycle" Raven repeated, Punk got it, it was her weird way of saying, Jamie wasn't having sex with him tonight.

"Ok, she isn't riding my motorcycle"

Raven gave him a peircing glare before bending down and kissing Jamie's temple, "Have a good time Jamie and remember if you have any doubts, GST"

Jamie smiled at her sister before slipping her hand into Punk's, he wouldn't be a jerk to her tonight so he wouldn't need GST. "Ok Rae, night-night"

"Raven!" Randy barked at the small girl, he had been trying to talk to her all day about the stunt she had pulled, Raven however wanted nothing to do with his anger. "Have a good night guys, I gots to go" Raven fled down the hall, Randy giving chase, shouting and yelling for her.

Punk couldn't help but laugh, that had certainly eased the tension he was feeling in his body.

"You ready for dinner Jamie?"

"Sure"

"You're shaking" Jamie commented as she and Punk were seated at the resturant he had picked. Punk hadn't realised he was shaking until Jamie had pointed it out. The slight tremble in his hands must of been bad because Jamie had spotted it.

"Nervous I guess" Punk said lightly, commanding that he stopped trembling at once, his body didn't listen, usually it did but not now.

"Oh I know what to do when you're nervous, just picture everyone in their underwear while wearing funny hats"

Punk laughed, the tremble leaving slightly, with each passing second he was getting under control, it wasn't that bad so far. Punk was expecting it to go bad really fast but from the look in Jamie's eyes, he had a feeling he was just being paranoid.

"Even you Jam?"

"Especially me, and if you don't mind I want my funny hat to have feathers, I love feathers"

Punk laughed again, "I can't picture you in your underwear, I'd have a whole 'nother problem to deal with if I did"

"Ah yes, that makes sense"

He could tell that she didn't get entirely what he meant but that was alright, Jamie couldn't help it and so far she was smarter than the last date he had, at least Jamie knew what paint was. The waiter came over and passed them a menu each, explaining the specials and asking them if they wanted drinks. Punk ordered Pepsi, Jamie got coke claiming it was better, even she didn't see how, they were more or less the same thing. Punk looked over the menu his stomach making it's demands, he was hungrier than he thought, Jamie looked up at him her blue eyes filled with question.

"I know you said pasta, but I don't feel like pasta, can I have something else?"

"You can have whatever you like Jamie,"

"Then I would like you to take your shirt off" Jamie said putting down her menu and probing his body with those sparkly blue eyes.

He tried his hardest not to crack up laughing, "Jam I can't do that, we're in the middle of a restuarant"

He would admit that he was glad that Jamie wasn't being as loud as usual, people at the other tables really didn't need to hear their conversation. She was still being Jamie, just not as loud, another reason she was better than the last date.

"That's your excuse for everything," Jamie laughed "But I can accept that, I can always watch you wrestle, thats when you have no shirt on" She opened the menu again and looked it over again. The waiter had returned and quickly took their orders, his comments about the odd pair kept to himself. Jamie started to pat down the pockets of her blue jeans, "Crap, I ain't got my wallet on me, looks like me is doing some dishes"

"Jamie what are you talking about?" Punk really had no idea what she was going on about, he had fair idea but he could've been wrong given that it was Jamie he was talking too.

"I can't pay for my meal, I ain't got no money, shh"

He gently took her hand making her stop, "I'm paying. It's how a date works, the guy pays for it"

"Are you sure?"

He smiled at her gently, "Yes Jam I'm sure"

"See I wouldn't know about dates, seeing as how this is the first one I've been on"

"How is that possible? You've never been asked out? Like ever?" He really couldn't believe that Jamie had never been out on a date before, he didn't expect her to be slutty but not to ever have a date ever, he was pretty sure even nun's had had a first date.

Jamie shook her head just as waiter returned with their meals, "Nope, never been asked out, this would be a first"

Politely the waiter put down their meals and hoped that everything was to their liking, Punk saw it though, the look in the man's eyes when he realised that this was a date. Punk wanted to smash his face in but restraining himself he picked up his fork.

"I still can't believe that you've never been on a date, thats just weird"

"Why is that so weird?"

Punk half shrugged, "Because you're you, thought maybe guys would be lining up around the block to ask you out"

A rush of sadness leaked through her blue eyes, it lasted for a split second but still he caught it. "It's because I'm me that I've never had a date"

"Well if it helps at all Jamie, you are awesome and I apologize for being so mean to you"

The happiness came searing back in her eyes, he liked it a lot more than sadness, when she was happy, her eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"Thats ok, I won't pretend that I know why you were so mean but I was told not to take it personally"

Punk thoroughly enjoyed his meal, the company was even better. She was more focused on him, asking him question after question, wanting to know as much as possible about him, he asked about her but Jamie didn't have much life experience, at least she couldn't remember much of it, the one thing she could remember, her accident, she refused to talk about. Punk had asked but her eyes went sad again, he quickly changed the subject spearing the young girl from having to relive it. He knew about the rape and just thinking about that little fact made Punk want to kill the bastard who did it. He couldn't imagine someone even thinking that about Jamie, it was a weird thought but Punk couldn't help it, hurting Jamie would be like slitting the throat of the cutest puppy ever. Whoever that bastard was obviously had no soul and he should start praying that he never came across Punk, he would make him pay.

"Are you sure you're the one that pays?" Jamie asked again "Cause I don't mind doing dishes"

Punk couldn't help himself, he had to feel her skin again "Really Jamie, I'm the one that pays, you pay next time"

Her sigh of relief made his coldness thaw that little bit more and he found himself glad that he hadn't cancelled on her. It was an experience that he wanted to repeat.

All the way back to the hotel, Punk held her hand, it was a step that he didn't mind taking, he enjoyed being able to hold her hand even if people were staring, it was like they had never seen two people holding hands before. Jamie's whole body shook with happy vibes, it rattled up Punk's spine making him forget that he had been nervous to start with.

"I'm telling you the best movie of all time is _BloodLust_," Jamie said again as they headed towards the lift, in the back of his mind he was glad that Jamie wasn't 'riding his motorcycle' he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to handle that much this soon.

"And I'm telling you I haven't seen it so I don't know" Punk laughed again, he had told her that three times already, instead of being frustrated he only felt that light happiness. Quickly he was getting used to being out and being out with someone like Jamie.

"Oh well you have to see it, its awesome"

"Is it about Vampires?" Punk asked, with a title like that he expected it to be a _Twilight_ rip-off.

"No, its about something else that isn't Vampires"

"Thank God, I thought it would be like that crappy _Twilight, _that movie sucked so bad, the vampires said they were vegeterians but that would mean they drank cholorophil not blood"

Jamie laughed shaking his entire arm, "Step down, I love that movie"

"Glittery vampires, why does that not shock me that you like it"

"You're just jealous that you don't glitter" Jamie poked her tongue out at him, "You know you could glitter if you wanted, ooh can I cover you in glitter?"

Punk laughed, "No Jamie, you cannot cover me in glitter"

Her face fell for a moment, "Oh. Do you wanna cover me in glitter?"

"Sure, if it makes you happy, I'll do it" Punk was surprised that he meant it, if it made her happy then he would do anything she asked, of course he wasn't going to let her know that incase she still had some normal bitchy girl inside her, he doubted that but still he couldn't it. It was defence by now.

Jamie shook his arm again as the lift stopped at her floor, "Yay! I love being glittery!"

Punk took her right to her door like a gentleman, riding the motorcycle was out of the question but surely a goodnight kiss wasn't crossing the line was it?

"You know Punk, I had a really good time. In your face space coyote!"

"Space coyote?"

Jamie waved it aside, he didn't need to know about that. "Don't matter. So what happens now?"

"Well first I say, I had a good time and I'm glad you came out with me"

"Oh you!" Jamie waved her hand at him, "Go on"

"Then I ask you for a second date"

"Yes please, this time can we see a movie?"

"Sure. Then I kiss you goodnight"

Jamie beamed, she was hoping that would happen but didn't want to ask incase she was wrong and Punk looked at her weirdly. "Ok"

Punk took her lips, soft cherry sparking through his system. He could of stayed like that with Jamie all night, just tasting those cherry lips and slippery tongue rushing his system.

"Get a room!" Aj and Kaitlyn laughed as they walked by and saw the two kissing, Aj who had that storyline with Punk and had tasted the brunt of his attitude had to admit that he had found a girl that he could actually like, she had suspected that deep down Punk was lonely but now he seemed over his evil bitterness towards women, there he was making out with one and not caring who saw. Jamie broke away from Punk and took his wrist, her face breaking out with that devious grin. "Good advice girlies!"

Jamie pulled Punk inside her room so fast it made him dizzy, not that he was complaining, as soon as the door was shut her lips went back to his. He made a mental note to thank Aj and Kaitlyn.

**A/N So how was that!? And things only get weirder, you'll see in the next chapter...Onwards good people! **


	47. How did this even happen?

**Chapter 47 How did this even happen?**

Dean Ambrose drummed his gloved fingers across the dashboard, he was more than uncomfortable, he really had no idea what he was even doing here. One minute he was with his Shield team-mates and the next he was a passenger while the weird girl drove. Dean really had no idea how this even happened, but apparently that didn't matter, he was here and Raven was driving. They hadn't been driving long but apparently it was going to be a long trip.

"Ok Raven, explain to me again, why am I here?" Dean asked stopping his finger tapping, "Because I'm strugglin to figure that out"

She cast a glance at him, "Yeah I'm not gonna lie Dean, I'm just as confused as you are. I swear I don't even know whats going on anymore"

Dean let out a huff of air, "So where are we going?"

"Hospital, then meetin an old friend and then home and if you don't piss me off, you'll be back in time for the show"

"Why are you going to the hospital?" Dean asked figuring that she wouldn't say anyway, girls were weird like that, a conversation with them was like a game of chess, every sentence was a well devised move, trying to trap the other person, it did his head in at times. Raven however shrugged, she had long stopped caring what people knew or didn't know about her. Too many years she had tried to hide her past, all it did was made her tired and worn down. If they wanted to know all about the dark parts of her past, then they could have at it, she wasn't ashamed of anything so hiding it was just a waste of time, at least that was her theory.

"I have an appointment with the nurse" Raven was about to say more but her phone went off, "Yeah?" "Hey Iz, currently I'm driving along the high way" "Because when I drive inside buildings people get upset" "Not alone, I've got that dude from the Shield with me, the blonde dude" "I'm not askin him that!" "Because knowin my luck he'll have to prove it and you know my rule of thumb, it comes out, it comes off and I really don't wanna get into a three on one Shield brawl because I lopped off Dean Ambrose' penis"

Dean gave her an odd look wondering what the hell she was talking about but he could put it together pretty easily.

"Alright I'm hanging up now, bye bye Izzy"

"What was that about?" Dean asked as soon as her phone had been put down.

"She wanted to know about your package"

"Why?"

Raven shrugged "Fucked if I know, possibly because she's not gettin the help she desperately needs"

"What did you mean when you said it comes out, it comes off"

"If your penis for any reason leaves your pants throughout the course of this trip, I'm going to make it leave your body permanatly"

"Right" Dean nodded as if that made perfect sense, he really couldn't see why his penis would leave his pants, apart from taking a leak which Raven wouldn't be around for anyway. "So whats your appointment for?" He asked not really expecting her to say. Surely something like that she would keep to herself. Again he found himself surprised that she answered.

"I may or may not be pregnant and the nurse is going to confirm it for me"

"Wow. He works fast"

"Who?" Raven asked softly, the danger should've been clear but to Dean it wasn't, he wouldn't of gone on if he knew.

"Randy"

"What makes you think Randy could be the father?" Raven asked her voice still that soft evil that he didn't reconize.

Dean shrugged, "You spend a lot of time with him and he likes you"

"That time spent was merely work and nothin else, and while that was happenin, he was a married man"

Dean didn't say anything, clearly he had pressed a nerve and he really didn't want to be on the recieving end of a bitch fit.

"So you're sayin I'm a home wrecking whore, interesting" Raven suddenly spun the wheel so they were on a collision course with an on-coming truck. Dean began to panic and rightfully so, Raven was leading them right into a truck, anyone would've done the same thing.

"Raven! What are you doing!?"

"I'm drivin you into a fucking truck" Raven got out normally ignoring the panic in his voice and the tooting of the on coming truck.

"Raven this isn't funny!" Dean shouted, his heart beating wildly in his chest, he litterly saw everything begin to flash, Raven however was as calm as anything, driving like everything was fine.

"Do you see me laughing?"

Dean kept panicking as the truck got closer, at the last spare second Raven spun the wheel again veering them off the road, truck driver and they were fine. Dean breathed wildly as Raven gave him a full stare.

"Congratulations Dean, you know my trigger, question is are you stupid enough to press it again"

Dean kept trying to breathe normally, his heart wouldn't stop pounding and the blood thumped in his ears, "Are you insane!?"

Raven let out a chuckle as they started back on their trip "Yeah, lil bit"

"You tried to drive me into a truck!"

"Yep"

"Why!?"

"I thought that was obvious,"

"Sorry. So do you know who the father is?"

"Oh look, another truck"

"Geez, sorry, I didn't mean to offend, I was just asking"

They went quiet for several moments, he was enjoying the silence until Raven opened her mouth. "So does he know?"

"Does who know what?"

"Does the big dude in your team know that you like him"

"I don't like Roman, at least not the way you're implying"

"Damnit! My natural gay-da is on the fritz, I really thought that you had a thing for Roman. Sorry about that Dean, but I admit I am glad"

"Why's that?"

Raven let a shrug come out as she focused slightly on the road, she knew it was out there but she figured that Dean had been scared enough. "I like him, he's pretty. I've always had a thing for bigger men, well ones bigger than me, I think its cause of a dominating thing, guys your size, well I could easily make them my bitch, Roman however, well he would be a challenge, one that I would like to try," She let out a laugh "I wouldn't get through him easily no matter how much flesh I showed, yeah, I think I could have a lotta fun with him"

Raven cast her glance towards him again, his clenched knuckles turning white, trying to stop words from coming his mouth. His whole body sat rigid trying not to show anything but Raven saw it, she always did.

"I can pick either one of two things from you right now Dean, either you want me, or you want Roman, which is it?"

He still didn't say anything, he didn't trust himself. His options weren't exactly the best ones either, lie and say he wanted her and turn it awkward, tell her the truth or resort to calling her a whore again and see if she would really drive them into a truck. Options he didn't like but thats all the options he saw.

"Look you have two options right now Dean, take advantage of the golden opportunity in front of you or say nothing and turn up the radio I like this song"

Dean turned the radio up, glad that she had given him an option that didn't involve killing him. Raven sang along to the radio, all conversation halted for the three minutes the song lasted. When it was done, his human curiousity got to him. He turned it back down and looked to her, "What do you mean, golden opportunity?"

"Well if I'm right and we both know I am, you have a thing for Roman, meaning your gay or bisexual, which is it?"

"Bisexual" Dean admitted quietly, he wasn't even sure why he admitted that so easily, perhaps she could help. He had heard that she and her sisters were quite good at helping so maybe he should give her a chance. Not that he expected that she could help him with this, afterall no matter how good she was, she couldn't magically make Roman like him, not the way he wanted at least.

"Wow, I've never met a bi man before, women yes but never a man" Raven let a grin break over her face, "A bisexual man, thats really uncommon if you think about it"

"Ok we've established the fact that I'm bi, can we move on now?"

"Sorry, its just really weird, well to me it is and thats saying alot"

"How did you even know?" It was another question that wouldn't stop pounding in his head, he had very well hidden his secret for years and in the space of an hour she had figured it out, without any clues or at least he thought that he didn't give any away, at least not blatantly.

"You know what they say, bi's can sniff each other out"

"You're bi?"

Raven nodded, "Well you know what they say Dean, cock is a sometimes food"

Dean roared with laughter, "I know exactly what you mean"

"So what are you going to do about your thing for Roman?"

"Uh lets see, nothing, thats right, nothing at all because what is there to do?"

"You could make a move on him?" Raven suggested, this was too perfect. Gay Roman and Bisexual Dean wanting each other, now all she had to do was convince Dean or Roman to make a move without giving away anyone's secret, she would honour her word. This is when her sister had it easy, no emotion for anyone but Raven and Jamie, she would just take the shortcut.

Dean let out mocking laughter, "Oh right! I can see now how that pans out, I make a move and Roman punches me the fuck out, yes Raven great plan! Thank you for that!"

She was very tempted to just tell him that Roman liked him, Roman wanted him as much as Dean wanted him, but her honour to her word was too important to her, in all her years of living she had always kept her word, she wouldn't break it now.

"Fine, do nothing but you'll spend forever wondering what if, I should know I did that and I can tell you it ain't nice" Raven pulled up at the hospital, luckily for Dean the talking was over, she had to now see if she was pregnant.

Dean got out and stretched his legs, knowing doctors they would be here a while and he didn't fancy being cooped up any longer in the car. Without a word he followed her into the hospital, Dean took a seat in the waiting room while Raven talked to the receptionist, she went up to him and leaned down as though she was going to kiss him, "Don't go no where now Dean"

A slight metal click made him look at his wrist, she had cuffed him to the chair, the key for it was promptly stuffed down her shirt.

"You're insane" Dean breathed angrily still trying to free himself,

"Yeah I am, I'll be right back" Raven grinned before turning on her heel and following the nurse down to the exam room.

"So Raven, how are you?"

"Great, if you don't mind Nurse I'm in a rush so if you could just tell me the news that would be great"

She looked at her folder, her face wrinkling up a little bit, she wasn't sure how to say it, most patients were happy to make small talk and delay the news that little bit longer. "Raven, I'm sorry but you're not pregnant"

"Yes!" Raven cheered happily earning a strange look from the nurse, "Oh don't worry I'd be happy either way but yeah, really relieved that I'm not pregnant,"

"Raven there is something else I would like to discuss with you"

"Yeah well that ain't gonna happen, so just mail it to me and I'll read it later"

"Raven you have a tear on your lung, the stitches that were in place have ripped open"

She just shrugged, she already suspected that "I'll deal with that later, in the meantime I have another appointment, bye bye now"

Raven fled out the door, more worried about meeting Cassidy than she was with the tear on her lung.

"That didn't take long" Dean remarked after she had removed his cuff and dodged his mean left hook, she knew he would strike, after all no one likes to be cuffed to something in order to prove a stupid point.

"I knew it wouldn't, thats why I cuffed you, I wouldn't it be long"

"So are you pregnant?" Dean asked as they got into the car and Raven started driving again. Anything to keep the topic off his feelings for Roman.

"Nope, but I do have a tear on my lung but that can't be helped"

Raven didn't drive for much longer, soon she was pulling into a diner. Now the hardest part was to convince Cassidy to talk to her father. Raven knew Cassidy, she was stubborn, like her father and oddly enough like Iziah when she thought she was right which was all the time. Raven and Dean slid into a booth with another girl, her brown hair tyed into plaits, dark glasses over her eyes.

"Hey Cassidy, how are you?"

"I'm Raven, how are you?"

"Meh, the usual"

Cassidy looked to Dean, her little button nose sniffing the air slightly, "You have a guy with you, boyfriend?"

"Ha! He wishes" Raven laughed, "So how is Nora?"

Cassidy let a smile come out, "Nora is good, she's expecting, can hardly wait to be a mummy, we're both excited"

"I can tell" Raven said fondly watching as Cassidy's face turned a shade of pleased.

"But you didn't ask me here to talk about me and Nora did you?"

"No. I was hoping I could convince you to talk to Paul"

Cassidy's face turned dark "No. I refuse to talk to him, do you not remember what he said to me the last time we spoke"

"Yeah I remember Cassy"

"He said that he would rather die than have a daughter that was blind and a lesbian,"

Dean suddenly became more interested in the conversation, while they talked he was playing on his phone, texting Roman begging him to get him out of here, but hearing that this Cassidy was a blind lesbian suddenly gained his attention.

Cassidy looked at him, "Did his eyes just expand?"

Raven laughed, "Yeah they did, I guess hearin that you're a blind lesbian was shocking, although if he was listenin, he would've picked than up"

Cassidy let out a giggle before turning her attention back to Raven "I am not speaking to him Rae, not after last time. I already know that he has disowned me and now claims he has no daughter, he's already made that clear, I refuse to give him another chance to hurt me"

Raven let out a sigh, she didn't want to play this card given that she could be wrong but she had no other choice, at least thats what she would tell Paul when he questioned it.

"Cassidy I agree with you and I agree that he doesn't deserve your forgiveness, but two things have bought me here today, one he's been very good to Jamie so this is my thank you, and secondly, he looks sick"

Again Dean pricked his ears up, Raven shut him up with a look, one that Cassidy wouldn't see obviously.

"Sick?"

"Yeah, he's lookin very sick. Of course I could be wrong but yeah, looking at him, he don't look well. I think maybe he's thinking he's in his last days and he wants to make amends"

Cassidy shook her head, brown locks moving genlty across her small shoulders, "No. He wants another chance to cement how much of a disappointment I am, its not like I can help it"

"Yeah I know that Cassy, just call him and see what he wants, doesn't he deserve to know that he's going to be a grandfather?"

Cassidy didn't say anything but Raven saw it, the young girl badly wanted to tell her father that she was going to be a mummy.

"Cassy, just call him, even if it is just to say good-bye, at least let him know that your happy"

"Does he really look sick?" She asked in a small voice, she wanted to make things up with her father, she missed him but her anger at his last words wouldn't let her feel for what she now called a stranger.

"Yeah he does, he's not looking that good, he's lost weight, his face is all sunken in and well things just don't look good for him"

Cassidy let out a sigh, a sad sigh that just made all the bad days go away and remember that before he disowned her, Paul Heyman was nothing more than a kind loving father that made her handicap of being blind nothing at all.

"I can't promise anything Rae"

Raven took the young girls hand, "I'm not saying it'll be easy or that you'll make up over night, but at least one phone call, I hate to say it but fatman does deserve that much"

Cassidy let out another sigh, "I'll think about it"

"Thank you" Raven squeezed her hand, "Now we gots to go, I gots to get this one back before he's late and try to convince him that he should listen to me, I know what I'm doing"

Cassidy looked to Dean, or his general direction, "I'd listen to her, Raven is hardly ever wrong and there is always method to her madness"

It was just after half past four when Dean and Raven arrived back, durning the long trip home Raven had tried to convince him to make his move, the pros and cons being marked out repeatedly. Dean still wasn't sure whether or not to listen to her. She seemed to know what she was on about and the theory did sound good but the fear of doing it was holding him back.

"Dean" Raven huffed out for the last time, they had just entered the arena and so far no one but them were in the hall. "Just make a move, trust me, it won't be as bad as you think, if you don't you're gonna spend your life wondering what if,"

Dean shot her an evil look, that look in his eyes made Raven try a different approach, one she wasn't sure would work but for a moment in time she was grasping at straws and would try anything. Raven took his chin and kissed his lips softly, it wasn't bad but did nothing to ignite any kind of spark. Dean pulled away looking at her horrifyed, "What the hell!?"

"Sorry, that was my fault, I didn't mean too. I give you my word it won't happen again"

Dean still looked at her like she was insane, Raven chuckled, "See? It's that simple Dean, you do that to him and he's either going to do what you did and you have to do damage control, or maybe just maybe, something else will happen"

Dean swore angrily before stalking away from her, she was starting to do his head in, he also hated to admit that she had a mild point. It did look rather easy.

"Any reason you just did that?"

Raven turned around and jumped back, the evil eyes of the Viper pouring into her soul. Those evil eyes looked like nothing but angry jealousy, something she didn't want to contend with.

"None of your business Orton, if you don't mind I have stuff to do"

"You had no right to do what you did"

"I was helping, I think I did a good job"

Randy pushed past her, still angry at what happened, she knew but she didn't tell him, she merely used the Shield to humiliate him. He wouldn't forget that, not for as long as he lived.

**A/N I know long chapter! But so much drama! Dean and Roman, Cassidy and her Dad and Randy still pissed at Raven, onwards we go good people! **


	48. Missin you

**Chapter 48 Missin you**

Iziah went about her jobs as normal, things with John seemed to of cooled down somewhat, she wasn't sure if she was happy or angry about that. On the one hand she was happy that she was being left alone but on the other hand, there was something about John that made her think differently about men, or people in general. Maybe he was just what she needed, a kind man like him to melt some of the ice surrounding her heart and mind. She had sent him a text but got no reply, which made her think even more that he could go to hell, but somewhere deep inside her that hurt thinking that, she wanted to know what was going on. It didn't help if he was ignoring her, of course she expected the flame to die, but it still annoyed her. Iziah was pretty much all over the place with how she felt, it didn't help that the Divas were asking about it, she came very close to punching Beth out, instead she opted for stalking out the door and almost breaking the wood off its hinges. They decided not to ask again. Just as she rounded a random corner, soft fingers wrapped around her slender arm and gave an almighty tug, when things stopped spinning she was looking at those baby blue eyes, her back jammed between John's bulk and the wood. Iziah pushed him away, only angry at how he grabbed her.

"What the hell Cena?"

"Sorry" He said sheepishly trying his hand at getting closer to her again, very slowly and with small steps, he really didn't need to be struck. "I wanted to see you"

"Sure, god never heard of phones John"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her lips closer to him. A soft kiss made her forget for a second that she was meant to be mad. When John pulled away she suddenly remembered, "I sent you a text Cena"

"I know, I didn't reply"

"You think?"

"I'm sorry, just been busy and stuff, I do of course want to see you again"

"You do? Wow thats weird, you actually want more time with me, me of all people"

John smiled before shushing her with his lips, Iziah let herself fall to his soft lips, her arms wrapping around his neck. That tingling that he started last time started to spread around her body, she had almost forgotten what he felt like. John's hands travelled softly down her body, grasping at her as though she would suddenly vanish. Iziah let her hands do what they wanted, they wanted to touch John everywhere, her hands ran up under his shirt, the muscles contracting under her touch. John let out a grunt, he had missed her body, missed her touch more than he thought, he thought it would be easy to be without her, turns out he was wrong, Iziah was a drug that he had to have alot more often. Her hand ran down over his jean shorts, teasing almost. Her eyes found his, her lips free for a second.

"Do we have time or do you have somewhere else to be?"

He stroked her face, checking his watch at the same time. "I have a few spare moments Iz"

"Good" She kissed his lips again before letting her hand wonder back down over his shorts. John couldn't help but grunt as he grew in her hand, fiercely his tongue broke into her mouth, tasting every inch of sweetness. Her mouth left his far too soon as her small frame toppled to the floor. She was a woman on a misson, undoing his belt and ripping them down. Iziah was so frustrated that the fact of sticking the thing in her mouth didn't register, she had just missed him that much that doing this was nothing. John spread his hands on the door trying to stop himself from falling. His fingers clenched as Iziah's mouth slid over the hard lenth. He tried to keep the moans to himself but the more she slid her mouth over him the harder it became. Iziah was pretty sure it was banging against her tonsils, it wasn't nearly far enough for her liking. She kept pushing her mouth over it, her tongue twirling around the thick organ. His eyes kept rolling as he tried to keep himself steady, Iziah kept pushing and washing pleasure over his whole body, breathing became hard to do and all he could think about was letting go, he wanted too but he kept trying to hold on, hold on just to feel that much more pleasure from her hot mouth. Iziah started to move faster, as much as she was enjoying this (but wouldn't admit it) she was starting to get sore, she needed him to let go so she could breathe properly.

"Izzy" He tried to warn her, tried to make her stop in time. She took it as a sign to keep going, a sign that he was almost done. Her sneaky little hand drifted up his leg, massaging his balls as her mouth worked. John's body froze up for a second before trembling with a deep rumble, it started at his toes and shivered up his entire body, everything worked at once as her mouth slowly filled with hot cream, she gagged for a second but when she realised that spitting it back wasn't an option, she just relaxed her throat as much as she could and let the cream slide down her throat. By the time he finished, Iziah was more than used to the taste of it. She had to get up, her legs were starting to cramp big time. John helped her up and then stuffing himself back into his jeans.

"You know its not the greatest thing in the world, but its not bad, could defeniately get used to it"

"Sorry, I couldn't stop"

Iziah shrugged, "Its alright, I wanted you to come, I was startin to get sore"

John let out a chuckle, "Oh it wasn't that bad Izzy"

She raised an eyebrow at him, of course being a male, he would think that. "Yeah well next time you can do it to me and we'll see how you feel at the end of it"

John laughed wrapping his arms around her body, "I do miss you you know"

"Yeah well as long as you don't go fucking around I can deal with the business, I've got hands afterall"

"Now thats an image"

"Well if you ever spend the night with me and you're too tired, I'll give you a show"

John kissed her nose gently, "I'll hold you to that"

"Obviously." She let herself fall into his hug, "Do you even want to keep seeing me? Cause if you don't, this is your easy out"

John kissed her head, squeezing her body tightly for a second, "Don't need an easy out, I would like to keep seeing you, but I warn you, I am busy alot"

"Yeah I got that, at least try and keep up with your texts, I really hate it when people don't text you back, hate it, hate it I tell you!"

John let out a chuckle, "Alright, I'll keep up with my texts, don't go all hate filled on me"

"I won't, in fact guess what I'm doing after the show"

"I have no idea"

"I'm officially going out to dinner with Evie, yay!"

"Well have fun, just remember not to go all the way on a first date"

"I did with you remember"

"Yeah but I rock"

Iziah rolled her eyes pushing her body away from his, "And now I have to leave. You ego is gettin to me, I hate ego filled bastards, really really do"


	49. Unexplainable kisses

**Chapter 49 Unexplainable kisses**

After the show Iziah met up with Eve as she had promised, Iziah hated keeping her word but she figured that she should at least to try and keep her word at least once a year, besides her sisters were busy and so was John, so Eve was her silver medal, she had already told the former Divas' champion that, she didn't seem to mind, or at least had laughed it off. Iziah gave her a point for that, most women didn't like being called a silver medal but Eve didn't say one word about that.

"Hey Evie, you ready for some dinner?"

Eve pulled up her bag, making sure she still looked presentable enough for going out, Eve kept reminding herself that this wasn't a date, it was two people going out for dinner, she wasn't on a date with Iziah, she was merely eating dinner with her after the show.

"Sure, so where are we going?" Eve asked ignoring looks from her fellow Divas', Eve wasn't sure who she was trying to convince when she said it wasn't a date, herself or her Diva teammates.

"Well I was thinking _Nudio's_, but its ladies night tonight and the last time I went during ladies night, I got into a fight with the plate"

"Why does that not shock me?" Eve asked as they made their way down the halls, various superstars flew past them in different states of getting dressed and ready to leave.

"Well she deserved it, she kept moving my nachos. What kind of plate keeps moving the nachos away, a plate thats lookin for a beating thats who"

Eve was about to open her mouth when _he_ walked by, he actually stopped to say hello which caught Eve by surprise.

"Hey Eve"

"Uh hi Christain, how are you?" Eve barely got out, Christain taking to her still managed to warp her rational thoughts, just like Iziah had managed to do.

"I'm good and you?"

"Well this is cozy now ain't it?" Iziah butted in, whatever magical moment that was about to happen Iziah had just ruined it. No one was really surprised.

"I'll see you later Eve, it was good seeing you" Christain patted her arm softly before walking away. Eve gave him a longing glance before turning back to Iziah.

"You had to do that didn't you?"

"Do what?" Iziah asked as they started walking again, she really had no idea that she had ruined a moment.

Eve didn't say anything, she just let out a sigh. Iziah being Iziah didn't know when to stop. "Is he the guy you luuuurve?"

"Yes Iziah"

"Does he know that?"

"He did"

"So what happened?" Iziah asked, because Iziah was naturally a bitch her subtleness was barely there, if she cared to reconize times to be sublte she would see that Eve didn't want to talk about this.

"He decided that he didn't love me anymore"

"Did he cheat on you?"

"Not as far as I know"

"Did you cheat on him?"

"Not as far as I know" Eve let out a chuckle, it was those questions that pounded in her brain ever since Christain dumped her, did he cheat?, did she do something wrong?, how and why did he suddenly just fall out of love with her?. Should she even try to answer those questions or should she just forget it?. Iziah didn't say anymore about Christain and Eve, her belly was rumbling so she was now more food focused, knowing Iziah she would question Eve some more once food was in front of her face.

Eve thought she was safe from Iziah's prodding, the food had came and Iziah was busy cutting her steak to peices, well hacking it peices and stabbing it with her fork would be a better description. Iziah pointed a bit of hacked steak at Eve, "So you and that guy just broke up for no reason?"

"Apparently he had a reason, he stopped loving me" Eve got out tightly trying to concentrate on chopping her pork. Iziah was a dog with a bone now, she just had to know every detail even if she didn't really care. It was simply Iziah being nosy, it was business that she had to know about.

Iziah shoved the steak on her mouth chewing thoughtfully, she stabbed another bit, "Maybe you could talk to him? Ask him whats up with that, man now I sound like that green dick with the cape."

Eve didn't say anything, she kept her concentration on her meal, Iziah wouldn't stop even though she knew better.

"Maybe I could ask him for you? That should be fun, give me five minutes alone with him and he'll tell me why he broke up with you"

"No thats ok Iziah"

"You sure? Cause I have a spare five minutes and a crowbar, he will talk unless he wants another injury"

"Iziah it's fine really, I just don't wanna talk about it anymore"

"Fine." Iziah didn't know why Eve was so upset, she was just trying to help, maybe Raven was right, maybe people could do with a little less of her help, no that couldn't be it, when Iziah wanted too she could be a very good helper, she had even been known to do it without hurting someone. That's going back a while.

"So Evie, whats his name?"

"Who's name?"

"The guy you're crushin on, the guy that has you torn between old love and new lust"

Eve was about to tell her that she was wrong, or that it wasn't even a guy but she couldn't, Iziah was sitting right across from her and Eve didn't have enough guts to say the words. "How did you even get that conclusion?"

Iziah let a smirk slip, people always thought that she was dumber than a sack of peanuts, Iziah however paid more attention than they thought. "I don't like to get bored, it's always fascinatin to watch and see what you pick up. From what I get from you, you love that blonde dick but you also like someone else and that has you torn and you don't know what to do, man I knew those lessons from Rae would pay off"

"I guess it don't matter, I have no chance with either, Christain don't want me no more and the other one already has a partner, so I guess the universe has already settled it for me"

Iziah put more hacked meat on her fork, "I don't believe in that shit Evie, universe don't decide nothin, you do. Your actions and what not are what makes shit happen, the universe! Ha! The universe can kiss the fattest part of my ass"

Eve laughed, trust Iziah to be that candid and black and white about it, she wasn't surprised that Iziah didn't believe in things like fate and the universe.

"You really think my actions can change things to go my way?"

Iziah shrugged "It ain't failed me yet, universe has tried to stop things and I merely put two fingers in the air and told the universe to go and fuck its self. It listened a little and when it didn't, I got Raven in"

"And she helped?"

Iziah let out a deep bellow-laugh, "Oh if anyone can beat the system its Raven, she always has an ace up her sleeve, sometimes she even amazes me which is hard to do now that I think about it"

Eve and Iziah stayed for dessert, Eve didn't want any but watching Iziah dig into chocolate cake and ice-cream was too much, she had to have a little taste of it, after all she couldn't have Iziah or Christian so she would settle for cake.

"I really do like cake, cake is good"

Eve laughed "I agree, cake is good. I like cake too"

"It helps that I've been drinking all day"

"Why?"

Iziah shrugged, "I like drinkin, besides with Raven pre-occupied, I can do whatever I want, but since I am on second motion, I will instead drink. I tell you Evie, there is nothin like waking up drunk"

"And it hasn't occured to you that you might be an alcoholic?"

"You know that thought that never occured to me" Iziah mused stabbing more chocolate cake onto her spoon. "And if it did I quickly drown it out with more booze"

"As you do," Eve sighed, "I hate it but I miss Christian, how dare he be so attractive"

"Yeah I know what you mean,"

"And then this other one I like has a partner and even if they split, there is no way they would look at me."

"Yeah life certainly does suck" Iziah mused finishing her dessert, she had officially lost interest in the conversation, it was known to happen on more than one occasion. Iziah and Eve made their way back to the hotel, no more was said about Eve's secret crushes, which in a way was good, Iziah had lost interest and Eve didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"So this is me" Iziah mused getting to her door, she wanted to share with John but there wasn't time to make that arrangement, or at least thats what Iziah thought, she had asked him but he hadn't replied, which is why she was so annoyed at his non keeping up with his text messages, lying down with John after cake sounded like the most perfect thing ever.

"Hey I had fun, we should do it again"

"Yeah it wasn't bad"

Eve don't know what possessed her to do it, but she found her lips on Iziah's, just wanting to know how it felt and what they tasted like. Soft and sweet with a hint of poison, Iziah pushed her away so hard that her curvy rump hit the floor.

"Dude! What the fuck!?"

Eve stayed where she was, not knowing what to do or say, Iziah's angry silver orbs just looked at her wanting an explaination. Eve couldn't say anything, what was there to say? Instead she picked herself up and scrambled away, trying not to look back or let tears come to her face. Iziah touched her lips with her fingertips, her brain still trying to figure out what the hell just happened, Iziah had never been kissed by a woman, no woman had been gutsy enough to even try it. Iziah certainly didn't expect Eve to kiss her, what the hell had possessed her to even think about it. Iziah unlocked the door and quickly shut out everyone else, as she got ready for bed she realised something that got to her even more, Eve's crush was on _her_. Her! Of all people! Iziah groaned, she could feel the headache coming.


End file.
